Honey and Grey
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: In a Voldemort-free world, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were childhood sweethearts. The entire Hogwarts witnessed their romance. Everything was perfect, until she read Professor Snape's will: "To Hermione Granger, I leave everything." She was eager to find out the answers to her questions. (If you know me, you'd know this is a time-travel story). AU [image from the net]
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** In a Voldemort-free world, Hermione and Draco were two people who admired each other since the first time they met and fell in love in front of their Hogwarts fellow students and professors. Everything was perfect. Until Hermione Granger read Severus Snape's will: "To Hermione Granger, I leave everything."

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 1: Pre-Hogwarts Years  
**  
 _ **"Woman, I will love you always  
And I, promise I'll give you the best  
My love, you mean more than life to me And I love you more than words can say**_

 _ **You, you'll be the only one  
That I'll love for always  
Forever to cherish  
I want you close to me  
And hold you endlessly  
And feel you girl in my arms, always**_

 _ **Whisper the words to me  
That we will always be  
Together, just you and me forever  
I want to give all my love  
My hear my soul my life  
Always."**_

 _ **-Always (Marco Sison)-**_

Six year-old Hermione Granger opened her hand and was delighted to see the blue camellia. She giggled and picked another flower in her mother's garden and changed its colour. She didn't tell her mum, but she discovered yesterday that she could change the flowers' colours when she held them in her tiny hands and closed her eyes and concentrate on the colour she wanted. She didn't want to upset her mum by knowing that she was picking her flowers and changing their colours, so it was a secret she wished she could tell to someone.

But Hermione didn't have friends here in Kensington. She used to go to a Day Care Center but some children didn't like her. She looked forward to the primary school, but other girls didn't like her either. They called her something because she made her pencils move on its own when she got angry. They teased her with her heavy bag, many books, large front teeth and bushy brown hair. She cried to her mother, but she hushed her, told her that she was special and they were just jealous. Her mother also promised that when she's older, they'd fix her teeth so that she would look more beautiful. She believed her, of course. She loved her mother so much. She only wished that she had a friend whom she could share her secrets with.

"Hermione!" her mother called from the kitchen window.

She carefully placed the flowers in the trash can and ran to the house. "Mummy!" She entered the kitchen and found her mother looking down to her with a smile.

"Let's fix your hair, sweetie," she said affectionately. She led her to the bathroom near the kitchen and she stood on a high chair. Her mother combed her shoulder-length hair and pulled it to a twisted halo. Hermione's mum also straightened her ruffled top and printed bottoms. "There. You're more beautiful," she said and brushed the tip of her nose with hers.

"Thank you, Mummy!" She gave her a hug. Her classmates said that she looked like a beaver because of her front teeth and her hair looked like a bird's nest, but her parents would always say that she was special and beautiful.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, let's get going because the party will start in an hour."

She got off the chair carefully and went to the living room where her father was waiting for them. They carried their presents for the children at the orphanage where her parents were volunteer dentists. Today, the benefactor of the orphanage was throwing a birthday party for five children who were celebrating their birthdays in July. Hermione was excited because it would be her first time at the orphanage. Her parents said that the kids were polite and nice. Perhaps she could find friends there.

After half an hour, they pulled in front of a big lawn where children were playing, running and laughing. Several adults were standing while speaking with each other. By the lawn was a large modern looking building. Hermione and her mum left the car and entered the gates. An old stern-looking woman approached them but she smiled warmly, so Hermione wasn't afraid. The woman, introduced as Mrs. Whitehead, encouraged her to go and play with the other children at the playground. Hermione walked towards the playground slowly. Every child had a playmate and she thought it'd rude to just appear beside them and join. She went to the flower box and when nobody was looking, she picked a bluebell. She held it in her hand and closed her eyes.

 _I want to make it orange!_ she thought. Then, she opened her eyes and opened her hands. The flower was orange.

She smiled. _I did it!_

"You can do magic!" came a whisper from behind.

Her eyes widened like saucers and she instantly dropped the flower on the ground before turning to see the person behind her. She saw a boy, a bit taller than her, but seemed like they were of the same age. He had sleek platinum-blonde hair brushed back neatly, heart-haped face with widow's peak, Patrician nose, prominent cheeks and grey eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that matched his eyes and pleated plaid pants with suspenders. He didn't look like the other kids from the orphanage. In fact, Hermione thought that he was a rich kid. He was smiling at her and looked down at the flower on the ground.

"I can do it, too," he whispered.

Hermione froze in shock. "Really?" she asked in a whisper.

He nodded eagerly and picked a bluebell. "Watch," he told her. He closed his hand and counted to five before he opened it, revealing a brown flower.

Hermione looked surprised. "Brown!" she gasped.

"Honey," he corrected. "Just like your eyes."

Hermione giggled and picked a new flower. She closed her hands and eyes and then when she opened them, she revealed a grey flower.

The boy frowned. "Grey?" he asked.

"Just like your eyes," she repeated his words.

He smirked. "You're Honey; I'm Grey."

It was her turn to frown. "Is that supposed to be a nickname?"

"No," he said with a chuckle.

Her expression softened. "I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced, offering her hand.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," he said, accepting her hand.

She giggled. "Your name means 'dragon'."

He nodded. "Mother said that everyone in the family was named after the stars."

"Constellations," she corrected.

"Draco, darling?" came a woman's worried voice.

Draco turned around. They saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She was dressed like Princess Diana in her formal yellow shirt and skirt, in Hermione's opinion.

"Mother," said Draco a bit too formal and Hermione wondered if they belonged to the royal family.

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation with your friend, darling. I was worried where you'd go," she told him and offered Hermione a smile.

"I'm fine, Mother. By the way, this is Hermione Granger," said Draco, gesturing towards Hermione.

"Hello, dear. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Nice to meet you."

Hermione smiled shyly. She never had a friend and has never introduced by someone to their mother. She took Mrs. Malfoy's offered hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you, dear." She stood back on her full height. "The party will start in ten minutes. Be sure to come and join," she said kindly.

Draco and Hermione nodded. "We will join you shortly, Mother."

Mrs. Malfoy left them and went back inside the building. Draco turned back to her. "You're not one of them, were you?"

She shook her head. "My parents are volunteer dentists. How about you?"

"Father is one of the benefactors," he told her.

"Oh," was all she said. _Yeah, he's a rich kid_ , she thought.

"But it's my first time here. How about you?" he asked.

"It's my first time, too."

"Great! Come on, let's go and mingle with the other children." He offered his arm.

Hermione loved reading books, most especially fairy tales, so she knew perfectly well what to do. She took Draco's arm and pretended in her mind that she was a beautiful princess, entering the castle with her prince.

From that day on, Hermione and Draco became friends. They also mingled with the children at the orphanage, but they preferred each other's company because they were free to show their magic tricks. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were nice people and allowed Draco to meet Hermione at the orphanage on weekends. Hermione would go with her parents at the orphanage and play with Draco while they were working. Hermione's parents were glad that she found a friend at long last; someone whom she could share her books with; someone whom she could read and play with. The two children became even more closer when Draco told his parents that Hermione could do magic. Aside from her colour changing skills, she could also make things move and levitate. Hermione's parents were worried at first, but the Malfoys assured them that there was nothing wrong with her.

"She's special, like our Draco," she remembered Mrs. Malfoy told her parents. Draco also performed a little magic in front of the Grangers.

They also informed them about Hogwarts, the school for magic where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy went to. During summer vacation, while they were at work, Mrs. Malfoy volunteered to take care of Hermione instead of bringing her to a Day Care like they used to do. Since they found out that the Malfoys were fine people, Hermione's parents did not protest.

"How big is your house, Draco?" she asked while he's helping her pack her things- mostly books and board games- and their parents were speaking downstairs. The Malfoys picked Hermione in their Pembroke Gardens home in Kensington to take her to the Malfoy residence for the first time. She will return home in the evening.

"As big as the castle in your fairy tale book," he replied.

"Really?" she gasped.

Draco chuckled. "Of course, silly. Well, almost. It's called Malfoy Manor. It's very big that sometimes I don't notice our house guests because they would stay in the other wing. I have the east wing for myself; Mother and Father are in the north wing and the south wing is for the guests, mostly."

"What about the west wing?" she asked, still cannot believe that Draco lived in a manor house.

"Library, drawing room and ballroom," he replied.

"Where will I stay?" she asked.

"In the east wing with me, of course, silly," he said with a smirk.

"Hey! That's the second time you've called me silly today!" she protested.

He wrinkled his nose and brushed it against hers. Hermione giggled. She always feel happy when Draco does that. It's actually sweet. "Let's go, princess."

After bidding her parents goodbye, Hermione and the Malfoys rode Mr. Malfoy's Ford Sierra and they drove to his office in Chelsea where they would be using the Floo to get to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione never traveled by Floo before so she was really excited. She only read about it. Draco loaned her books about magical transportation and she read it from cover to cover in just one day. After half an hour, Hermione and Draco finally arrived at Malfoy Manor; Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy decided to go to Diagon Alley for shopping. When they stepped out of the fireplace, a small creature dressed in something like a toga approached them and took her bags. She paid closer attention to the creature. It had ears similar to Santa's elves, pencil-like nose and eyes as big as tennis balls.

"Hello, Miss. I is Dobby. May I takes your things?" The creature bowed.

"Dobby is a free house-elf, Hermione," Draco explained.

"A free house-elf?" she asked, confused.

"House-elves were slaves. No salary, unlike what Muggles called housemaids and servants and if you give them clothes, they're free to go, not bound to any family anymore. But Grandfather Malfoy stopped the slavery before my parents got married. He wanted the house-elves to be paid and have days off," Draco explained.

"Master is right, Miss," quipped Dobby. "Dobby is free but Dobby loves working with Master Lucius and his family. They is kind. Master Lucius offered Dobby a thousand galleons a month, but Dobby is thinking it is too much, Miss. Dobby only asked for ten galleons a month because Dobby likes working... Dobby gets two days off a month."

"That's very kind of Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"Yes, Miss. Master Lucius is a very kind wizard. He and his family treats Dobby very well!"

"Wrong grammar," she whispered.

He chuckled. "I know. That's the way they speak and if you correct them, they might get offended," he whispered back. He turned to Dobby. "Sorry, Dobby. It's Hermione's first time to see a house-elf. You see, she's a Muggle-born witch. Yes please, take her things to the room beside mine."

"Of course, Young Master," the elf happily replied and took Hermione's backpack.

Another house-elf wearing a pink tutu dress appeared. "Can Billy get Master and his guest tea and cookies?"

"Yes Billy, please," replied Draco. "But first, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Billy, my personal elf."

"Hello, Billy. Nice to meet you! Are you also a free house elf?" she asked.

The female elf nodded. "Yes, Miss. It is very nice to meet you, young mistress!"

"But, I am not your mistress," she replied politely.

"Oh. Billy is knowing you is my master's mate," she muttered.

"That's enough, Billy," said Draco but not unkindly.

"Of course, Master," she said with a playful smile.

When the elf disappeared, he led her to the dining room. "Come and sit, Hermione."

They waited for the tea and cookies to be served. After eating their snacks, Draco toured her around second floor east wing. He showed her his playroom where they found a small replica of Hogwarts castle and grounds. Hermione fell in love with Hogwarts, even though it was just a replica. Draco also showed her his miniature of his favourite Quidditch team, the Appleby Arrows. He made them fly and play around Hogwarts Quidditch pitch against another team which was called Puddlemere United.

"My friend, Theo, is a fan of Puddlemere but they're not good," he told her when one of the Chasers of Appleby scored and was missed by the Puddlemere Keeper.

Hermione kept on frowning whenever a miniature player was hit by a bludger. "Why don't you like the same team?"

Draco shrugged. "Of course we have different minds."

"I think I will never like Quidditch," she scowled.

Draco chuckled. "There are girls who like Quidditch."

She looked away and inspected his other toys. "I'll never be one of them."

"Right; you'll be on the stands, cheering for me, not playing with me," he said with a smirk.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. She found something in the corner of the room: a small cauldron with several weird things and a stirrer. "What are these?" she asked.

Draco walked towards her. "Potions kit," he replied. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for more answers. "For kids," he added.

"Are there explosions, too?" she asked curiously.

"Of course, but only minor explosions."

"What can you brew?" she asked.

"Juice; different flavours, different textures. Sometimes I can make jellies. Let me show you." He went behind the work desk and started cutting ingredients which actually looked like candies. No daisy roots or rose petals. No ashwinder eggs or spider legs. Hermione was familiar with some real potions ingredients because Draco loaned her another book about Hogwarts subjects.

After cutting all the ingredients, Draco brewed and later, he handed her a glass of candy-flavoured juice which she gladly took.

.

Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Hermione and Draco's friendship only got stronger. He would miss her whenever she was at the Muggle school and they'd only see each other on Saturdays. However, though they only met once a week for ten months, Hermione was genuinely happy for having Draco. They shared more secrets, read to each other, brewed more potions together, kissed each other's wounds, comforted each other and she watched him fall from the toy broomstick and cried when he got injured.

"Dear, please calm down. Draco's not severely injured," Mrs. Malfoy told her while Draco was being attended by a wizard doctor they called 'healer' in his rooms.

Hermione was crying hard because she saw him fall on the ground from his stupid toy broomstick. He was showing off to her while she was reading a book she borrowed from the Malfoy family library called _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ under the tree in the back garden of the manor.

"He will be all right?" she asked.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled and sat beside her. "Of course, my Draco will be all right. We got the best healer from St. Mungo's and Lucius's friend can brew the strongest potion for bone injuries. He'll have to wear a sling, though, the healer said."

"He won't be able to eat properly," she said sadly.

"Yes. I'm afraid you won't be able to play outside for few days. Draco's activities will be limited."

"I'll take care of him, Mrs. Malfoy," she said, looking to her blue eyes. "I'll help you take care of him!"

She gave him the sweet smile she would always give to Draco and ran a hand on her wild hair. "Thank you, dear. Draco's very lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him, too. He's my only friend; my best friend," she said sincerely.

After few minutes, the healer said that they could see Draco in his room. Hermione was allowed to enter and she saw him leaning on the headboard of his huge bed, his right arm on a sling.

"Hey, silly girl," he greeted with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at his manner of greeting. She sat at the edge of his bed. "How are you?"

"Hungry. Like I haven't eaten for a whole day," he said.

"Then I shall tell Billy to bring you food," said Mrs. Malfoy. "Would you like me to assist you?" she asked, looking at his sling.

Draco frowned. "Mother, I'm not a baby anymore," he said with a hint of complain.

"But dear, your right hand..."

"Hermione can help me, Mother, I assure you; and she won't mollycoddle me."

Mrs. Malfoy sighed. "Mrs. Malfoy, I will do my best to help Draco, I promise," she said solemnly.

"You're such a dear. All right, sweetheart. Please make sure he eats well," she said in defeat.

Mrs. Malfoy left the room and soon, Billy returned with a tray of food and placed it on Draco's lap. Since Draco couldn't move, Hermione moved beside him on the bed and fed him.

"Have you been crying?" he asked while eating.

Her honey eyes met his grey ones. "No," she lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Hermione," he whispered and chuckled.

"Fine," she snapped. "Did you expect me to laugh at you?"

"Get used to it. When we're older, I'll tryout for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

She snorted and handed him a glass of pumpkin juice. "Bottoms up," she demanded.

Draco smiled at her expression and took the glass and handed it to her empty. He yawned. "I'm sleepy," he said.

"Sleep. The healer said it's the effect of the potion," she said, cleaning up the dishes.

"Thank you for being here, 'Mynee. You're the best," he said sleepily but with a smile.

Hermione's face flushed and took the tray as she left Draco's room to the kitchen, wondering if they would stay like that until they grow old and meet new people.

.

Edited on March 7, 2018


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY:** In a Voldemort-free world, Hermione and Draco were two people who admired each other since the first time they met and fell in love in front of their Hogwarts fellow students and professors. Everything was perfect. Until Hermione Granger read Severus Snape's will: "To Hermione Granger, I leave everything."

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 2: Pre-Hogwarts Years Part 2/2**

 _ **"When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we see  
No I won't be afraid  
No I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

 _ **If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me"**_

 _ **-Stand By Me (John Lennon)-**_

"Draco?" she muttered upon seeing the head with platinum blonde hair sitting on the floor, leaning on her side table. It was dark in her room; only the moonlight from the window was the source of light. She had fever and colds for two days now and been missing her classes. She remembered Draco's worried face when he arrived with Billy the other day. Draco used to do that recently on schooldays. He would ask Billy to Apparate him directly to Hermione's room every afternoon when she arrived from school. He would leave after an hour or two so he can join his parents for dinner.

"Draco?" she called again.

When Draco didn't move, she got up and sat by his side. She smiled and felt her heartbeat became fast. She wasn't exactly nervous, but whenever Draco was so close or they were touching, she would always feel that. She never understood why and she was afraid to ask their parents because they might think that she was afraid of and uncomfortable with Draco. They might not allow them anymore to see each other again.

She looked up to check the time on the wall clock in her room. Eleven fifteen. Draco should be home, she decided.

She shook him again. "Draco," she whispered, closer to his ear this time. She ignored her fast heartbeat.

Draco stirred and opened his eyes. "'Mione?" he said in the dark.

"Yes, silly, it's me," she said with a giggle. "And you're in my room!"

Draco rubbed his eyes. Hermione leaned back. "Mum said it's not good to rub your eyes like that!" she scolded, but Draco did not get angry or mad. He had never been angry or mad at her. They were not like other best friends who fight.

Draco stopped rubbing his eyes and turned to face her. "You should be in your bed."

"And you should be home, don't you think?" she asked.

"I just wanted to... check on you. Anyway, Billy's in my room. He will come and get me if Mother and Father come in the east wing."

Hermione felt touched by his words. Draco cared for her. Well, she cared for him, too! When he got injured because of flying, she almost did not want to leave his side, but she had to go home.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

She looked at her lap. Does she want him to go? No. But she was worried of their parents catching them in the same room at night. They're allowed to play in his or her rooms during daytime, but that's only it. Hermione thinks their parents will get mad if they discover that they're spending the night together in the same room. That's what she saw in movies and TV shows. Boys weren't allowed to sleep with girls.

She heard Draco sigh. "Alright, I'll go." He sounded sad. Very, very sad.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. She'd never heard him speak like that before because they always give each other what they want. Sometimes, even if it's too much to ask, Draco would give her what she wanted- what she wanted to play, what she wanted to eat... Now, Hermione couldn't just let him go like that. "Billy's watching in your room, isn't she?" He nodded. "My bedroom door's locked and Mum and Dad would knock before they enter. Please, stay."

Draco's facial expression brightened and Hermione felt relaxed. "I'll sleep here on the floor," he offered.

"You will not!" she protested. "My bed is big enough for the two of us."

Draco's smile widened. "You and me? In your bed?" he asked, unbelieving his ears, perhaps.

"Yes, silly!" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that's the second time you've called me silly today!"

She smiled and climbed up to the bed. "'Cause you were being silly today. Come on, let's sleep."

Draco happily climbed on the bed, too and they laid there, side by side, his left hand holding her right. After a moment, they faced one another and smiled.

"I like your grey eyes," she said. "'Grey' will be a perfect nickname for you," she teased.

"I like your honey coloured eyes as well. Reminds me of honey," he told her. "But I can't call you that, can I?"

Hermione smiled despite the blush. Draco closed his eyes, thankfully. She closed her eyes as well and they soon drifted to sleep.

.

Hermione jumped on Draco's bed and then shook the boy who was lying on his stomach. "Wake up, handsome boy!" she called, a little louder, not worrying if Mrs. Malfoy could hear her. After all, she's the one who sent her to wake Draco.

He stirred, but did not open his eyes. Hermione laid on her stomach, too, but on top of Draco. "Wake up, Grey!" she said against his ear and shook him by one shoulder. She would only use that special nickname to him when it was just the two of them. "Wake up!"

"Let me go, witch! Go back to sleep!" he said groggily.

"I don't think so," she said and placed her full weight on his back.

"Honey, please," he said with plea.

She grinned. Well, he would only call her 'Honey' when he was being sweet and wanted to ask for something. Honestly, it made her happy and brought butterfly to her stomach. Their nicknames: 'Grey and Honey' were their top secret. No one knew about it except Billy.

"Honey," he called again when she did not move. "Please... We slept at one a.m. 'cause you wanted to play that stupid game..."

"Scrabble is not a stupid game!" she protested.

But Draco went on. "And then you woke me up at five a.m. and sent me home. Please, let me sleep."

She got off him and laid on her back beside him, looking at the canopy of his four-poster. "I got my Hogwarts letter, delivered personally by a tiny wizard called Professor Flitwick," she told him casually.

Draco flipped to face her. "Salazar, are you serious?" he asked in awe.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'm neither Salazar nor Sirius."

'Sirius' was Mrs. Malfoy's cousin the family mentioned on several occasions. After five years of friendship, Hermione was already aware of Draco's family background. He was the last Malfoy heir; Mr. Malfoy and his father were both only child, like Draco. Mr. Abraxas Malfoy was in France but would come home to the manor once a year. Hermione met him already and he was as kind as Draco's father.

Mrs. Malfoy's maiden name was Black and she had two older sisters: Bellatrix and Andromeda. Bellatrix, the oldest, was in prison and they don't speak of her under Mr. Malfoy's roof. Draco said that she was the bad egg of the family. Draco's Aunt Andromeda married a Muggle-born wizard and had a daughter called Nymphadora. Draco and Dora were in good terms like their parents and would meet on holidays. However, Hermione was never introduced to Draco's relatives yet, because they might be reported to the Ministry for exposing their personal lives with Muggles, like Hermione's parents. Though Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were sure that Hermione's a witch, her accidental magic was not enough proof. Only a letter from the magical school could prove that she was a witch. And now, Hermione was jumping with joy because she could finally go to Diagon Alley with Draco and meet his relatives when they pay a visit at the manor.

Draco had friends, too who were called 'pure-blood' witches and wizards like himself. She heard the names Theo, Vince, Greg, Millie, Pansy and Daphne. At first, she was jealous because they're all like Draco and are allowed to visit the Manor anytime, even with Mrs. Malfoy's relatives around. They could even attend the parties organized by Mrs. Malfoy. However, Draco assured her that she was the best among his friends; therefore, she was his best friend and he promised that no one could ever replace her. Hermione was holding to that promise and hoped that even though she won't be sorted to Slytherin House, their friendship would remain.

"I'll forgive you for talking to me like that," Draco said in his faked mock tone. "But do you know what this means?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him questioningly.

"You can go to Diagon Alley... with me!" he said with pure excitement.

She beamed. "I know!"

Draco jumped out of the bed. "Then, let's go and ask Mother to bring us there for shopping!" He ran to the bathroom and Hermione waited on the bed, reading some of his wizard children's magazines. When he emerged from the bathroom, he was dressed for the day in a blue robe. They went down to the breakfast room together where Mrs. Malfoy is waiting.

"Thank you for waking him up, dear," she said to Hermione fondly.

"'Morning, Mother," Draco said.

"Good morning, darling. You're dressed. Going somewhere?"

"Hogwarts letters arrived today. Can we go shopping, Mother?" he asked as he pulled a chair for Hermione and then he sat beside her. Hermione was so glad of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for teaching Draco how to treat a girl properly. Her parents were impressed by the blonde boy.

"Well, of course, dear. I promised you that we will go shopping for your school supplies once you got your letter." She handed him the envelope like Hermione received earlier this morning. Her parents came to work a bit late because of their excitement and Professor Flitwick spoke with them and gave them a background about Hogwarts education system. The professor only spoke for an hour because Hermione's parents told the tiny wizard that they're friends with the Malfoys, though they did not elaborate more.

When the wizard left, Mrs. Malfoy came via Floo (their fireplace was now connected to the Malfoy Manor) to take care of her for the day. Knowing that they'd go shopping within the day, her parents handed her bills (the Queen's money) and Mrs. Malfoy would help her to change at the Gringotts bank.

Draco read the letter and returned his attention to his pancakes topped with honey and butter. They finished breakfast sooner than the usual and after an hour and then Mrs. Malfoy waved her wand to Hermione like a fairy godmother. Her pink shirt and denim overall transformed to a light blue witch's robe. After that, the two Malfoys and Hermione Floo'd to a dingy place called 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy!" greeted a toothless and stout old man (a wizard, Hermione reminded herself).

"Good morning, Tom," said Mrs. Malfoy politely.

"Ah, taking young Mr. Malfoy to shopping?" he asked upon noticing Draco's presence.

"Yes," replied Mrs. Malfoy. "He's starting Hogwarts this year with his Muggle-born friend. She's the daughter of the dentists at the orphanage where Lucius was a benefactor."

"Good morning,Tom!" Draco said and pulled Hermione to his side.

The barman eyed them with a smile. "Good morning, Draco and to you, Miss..."

"Hermione Granger, sir. It's nice to meet you," she said politely.

Mrs. Malfoy met few more people at the pub and Hermione could tell that the Malfoys were really famous not just for being rich but for their charity as well. Mr. Malfoy was one of the richest businessmen in Britain, according to a newspaper called _The Daily Prophet_ she used to read at the manor. Mrs. Malfoy, on the other hand was popular for being charitable. She would visit Muggle and wizard orphanage and St. Mungo's hospital. She was more than just a domestic wife and Hermione adored her.

Her parents couldn't believe how rich the Malfoys were. They were also hesitant at first to let Hermione go with Mrs. Malfoy in their house even for just a day because it was like asking Princess Diana to take care of a commoner's daughter. But Mrs. Malfoy insisted that she treats Hermione like a daughter and Draco would really be happy if she stayed with them.

They went out of the pub and she took Draco's offered hand; Mrs. Malfoy led the way. They stopped at the backyard of the pub and she tapped the wall with her wand. The walls moved and it revealed a busy shopping area. Witches and wizards here, all wearing robes and cloaks with pointed hats; hooting owls there. Hermione felt a rush of excitement and joy upon seeing the shops they passed by. She wanted to start shopping _now_ but Mrs. Malfoy said they had to go to Gringotts first to change Hermione's money.

Hermione had to keep herself from staring at the creatures Draco called goblins. They looked like someone you wouldn't want to cross, unlike the house-elves who were friendly. Draco said that there was no special treatment at Gringotts. It was not something that the goblins would do, except if they really _wanted_ something from you.

After changing her bills to gold coins, they started shopping by going to Madam Malkin's robe shop. "I already spoke with Madam Malkin as to what you two will be needing. She will attend to you shortly. Wait for me here and I'll go get your school books at _Flourish and Blotts_."

Hermione's face brightened at the mention of the book shop. "Yes, I know that you want to explore the book shop, darling," she said to her fondly. "But I'm afraid it's packed with Hogwarts students now. I'll take you there tomorrow. You'll have more time to check the books and we don't have to hurry," she promised.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," she nodded. "Thank you."

"See you later, Mother."

Madam Malkin was still attending to two boys around their age. One of them has raven black messy hair and bespectacled green eyes. The other has a round face and brown neatly brushed hair.

The raven haired boy met Draco's eyes and offered a stiff nod.

"Hello," Draco greeted casually. "Hogwarts?" That also caught the attention of the brown haired boy.

The boy with raven black hair nodded. "Yes. How about you?" he asked and stared at Hermione as well.

Draco placed an arm around her waist which made Hermione's heart beat fast again. "Yes, we're going to Hogwarts, too."

The other boy nodded. "Are you two alone?"

Draco shook his head. "No. Mother is off to _Flourish and Blotts_ to buy our books."

"Are you twins?" the raven-haired boy asked with curiosity.

"No. We're best friends," Draco said proudly.

The other boy turned to his companion. "We're best mates, too."

"You're done, dears," said Madam Malkin to the two boys, handing them two shopping bags. They muttered their thanks.

"See you in Hogwarts!" said the raven-haired boy.

"Sons of war heroes," Madam Malkin muttered as she watched the two boys meet two witches outside who seemed to be their mothers.

Hermione gave Madam Malkin a puzzled look. "Oh dear, don't you know? Those boys were the sons of the Potters and Longbottoms, the heroes of British magical community."

She shook her head and turned to Draco. "I'll lend you a history book once we get back to the manor," he told her.

"And another war hero child, I have here," said the shop owner, looking at Draco with a smile.

"Mr. Malfoy's a hero?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes dear. They haven't told you? Well, maybe Mr. Malfoy doesn't want to brag about it," said Madam Malkin. "Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Lily Evans, the Longbottoms, Alastor Moody, Marlene McKinnon and the Dumbledores... and of course, Severus Snape. They were members of Order of the Phoenix and fought the rising Dark Lord fourteen years ago," she said as she started working on Hermione with her magical tape measure.

"Regulus Black's my uncle; Mother's cousin," Draco told her. "Mother told me a bit about Father's and Uncle's role in bringing down the Dark Lord, but most of it, I've learned from the book."

"I'm excited to read it!" she squealed. "I still can't believe that you never told me about it after five years of friendship!"

"Mother said that there will be 'right time' to tell you," he said.

Mrs. Malfoy arrived shortly and once they got their school robes, they went to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour._ Hermione decided that she preferred Fortescue's ice cream than the Muggle ice cream. It didn't melt easily, so it was not messy to eat. After their ice cream treat, Mrs. Malfoy led them to _Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary_ where they found the things they need for Potions class.

Next stop was at the wands' shop, ran and owned by Mr. Ollivander. According to Mrs. Malfoy, that was also where she, Mr. Malfoy and other members of their family got their wands. Hermione favoured 10 3/4 inches, made of vine wood with dragon heartstring, while Draco's was 10 inches, hawthorn wood with unicorn hair.

Before they went home, Draco got an eagle owl for a pet which they named 'Hercules', both from the Muggle fairy tale and constellation. Hermione politely declined to have a pet because she wasn't sure if her parents would allow an owl in their house.

"We could share Hercules. What's mine is also yours," Draco told her when they arrived at the manor.

Hermione was touched by his sweet gesture, so she reached out and pulled him to a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Grey."

"You're welcome, Honey."

When she pulled away, she noticed Draco's face was red and he was smiling like a lovesick puppy. Hermione wasn't brave enough to say anything, so she asked him for a cup of tea as an alibi.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews. And please, this is not for Weasley fans! This is A.U. where Neville was Harry's best mate because their parents are alive. Thr Malfoys were Muggle-friendly and later on, you will know why. So for those who were criticizing that THIS IS THE MOST UNREALISTIC STORY, well, welcome to the world of fanfiction, dude. And for those who said that in a Voldemort-free world, there will be blood supremacy, welcome to the world of time-travelling. No hard feelings, but you were just seeing the tip of an iceberg, man.

Thanks to all my fellow DRAMIONE lovers. :) I appreciate your reviews!

I'm currently writing their fourth year. Any requests? :)

 **Chapter 3: First Year, Part 1/2**

 _ **"I'll reach out my hand to you**_

 _ **I'll have faith in all you do**_

 _ **Just call my name and I'll be there (I'll be there)**_

 _ **I'll be there to comfort you**_

 _ **Build my world of dreams around you**_

 _ **I'm so glad that I found you**_

 _ **I'll be there with a love that's strong**_

 _ **I'll be your strength**_

 _ **I'll keep holdin' on (holdin' on)**_

 _ **Yes I will, yes I will**_

 _ **Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter**_

 _ **Togetherness, girl, is all I'm after**_

 _ **Whenever you need me, I'll be there (I'll be there)**_

 _ **I'll be there to protect you (yeah baby)**_

 _ **With unselfish love that respects you**_

 _ **Just call my name, I'll be there (I'll be there)"**_

 _ **-I'll Be There (Jackson 5)-**_

"Darling, are you sure that this is the right platform? Nine and three-quarters?" her mother asked again.

"Yes, Mum," she said with assurance. "It's what Professor Flitwick said during his second visit. Mrs. Malfoy also confirmed that."

It was September the first, the day she and Draco will be going to Hogwarts. Because she won't be seeing her parents until Christmas holidays, they decided to spend more time as a family and just meet the Malfoys at the Kings Cross station at around ten. Her parents brought her to her favourite ice cream shop in London earlier and her mother cried, admitting that she will miss her terribly. She assured her that she will write to them every week. Her father was glad that she will be going with Draco. At least, they know someone already from Hermione's new school; the magical school.

"Where are the Malfoys?" her father asked.

"They're already at the other side of the barrier, Dad," she replied.

However, three figures came out of the barrier between platforms nine and ten: Draco and his parents. Hercules hooted inside the cage, carried by Draco.

"Hermione!"

"Draco!"

They ran and happily hugged each other, as if they haven't met for a week when in fact, they only saw each other two days ago.

Her parents couldn't enter the magical barrier because they're Muggles, according to Mr. Malfoy, so the Malfoys decided to fetch Hermione and help her to the platform.

"Thank you for doing this to our Hermione," said Mrs. Granger to the Malfoys.

"Oh Jean, don't mention it. We already consider you part of our family," said Mrs. Malfoy.

"That's right," agreed Mr. Malfoy. "Cissy and I were just so glad that Hermione became Draco's best friend. We are not worried that he might choose wrong people as friends."

"Hermione, dear, say goodbye to your parents. The train will be leaving soon. We'll still look for a compartment for you two," said Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione bid her parents goodbye. Draco also politely said goodbye to Hermione's parents with a promise that he will watch out for her.

Mr. Malfoy and Draco went to the barrier together and Hermione was accompanied by Mrs. Malfoy who gladly charmed her trunk so it won't be heavy. Hermione gasped when she saw the other side of the barrier and the scarlet engine with the name 'Hogwarts Express'. The station was packed with people- students, parents, family members. Owls hooted everywhere, frogs making noise and cats mewling.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy helped them find an empty compartment. When they settled inside, they said their goodbyes to Draco's parents and sat side by side, holding each other's hand with Hercules across from them.

At exactly eleven o'clock, the train started to move. Draco and Hermione waved to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy by the window until they were out of sight.

"I'm nervous, Draco," she admitted when they sat again.

Draco placed his arm around her shoulders. "Don't be. I'm with you," he said with assurance.

She looked up to him. "Have you been to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"No, but I've heard and read enough."

The day after they went shopping for school supplies, Mrs. Malfoy took them to Flourish and Blotts as promised. She bought books to learn more of the magical community like Rise And Fall of Dark Arts; Hogwarts: A History; Magical Law and Enforcement: A Guide.

She learned how Mr. Malfoy and the others became heroes of the British wizarding community; the history of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord and of course, everything she wanted to know about Hogwarts.

"Stop worrying. You'll be fine," Draco told her again when she said nothing and that caused her to drift off from her musings.

Honey eyes met grey. "How is it that when you speak, I feel relaxed and my worries go away?" she asked, amazed.

"'Cause you know that I won't let anything bad happen to you," he replied.

She smiled and pinched his cheek when they heard voices outside the compartment.

"I told you, Pans, I saw Drake," said a male voice.

"Oh, Drake? I can't wait to see him again! It's been a year!" squealed a female voice.

The compartment door slid open and a boy and a girl stood there. The boy has a 'rabbity' face, but looks nice and kind while the girl was pug-faced.

"Drakey!" the girl shrieked and threw herself to Draco's arms. Hermione instantly pulled away to give the girl some space. The girl sat on Draco's lap and she, Hermione, felt like crying.

 _Who is this girl sitting on my Draco's lap?_ she thought angrily.

"Hey Pans, there's an extra seat there," Draco said sternly, not touching the girl on his lap and Hermione giggled.

"For Salazar's sake, Pansy, get off him!" the other boy said. "I told you, she's with a girl."

Pansy looked around and stared at her. She got up from Draco's lap and went to the seat across from them. Hermione took the opportunity to scoot back to Draco's side and he placed back his arms around her shoulders.

"Hermione, these are my friends, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. Pans, Theo, this is my best friend, Hermione Granger."

Theon sat beside Pansy to face them and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Hermione."

She took it. "Thanks, Theo. Nice to meet you, too."

"Did you say best friend? How? When? We haven't seen her and to think we grew up together! Mother said they changed our nappies together, beside each other!"

Theo chuckled. "Don't bring it up, Pans. Since we were six years old, Draco didn't spend most of his time with us anymore and clearly, it's because of her."

"How? Explain!" Pansy demanded, looking like a spoiled brat.

"When we met, I knew that Hermione's a witch. Father and Mother also knew, so they allowed us to always play together. When her parents were at work, Mother would fetch her and bring her to the manor. She's my best friend for five years now," Draco explained and Hermione relaxed. Even with his other friends around, Draco would still prefer her, so it seems.

"But 'Granger' is not included in 'Sacred Twenty-Eight'," said Pansy.

"Don't be ridiculous, Pans. Even the Potters who were pure-blood were not on the list," said Theo.

"I'm a Muggle-born," she quipped. "If you were listening to Draco, he said that he knew I was a witch the moment we met," she said timidly.

"That's news," came another voice from the doorway. A ginger haired boy with freckles and faded casual robe stood there, his arms crossed over his chest. "A Malfoy, being friends with someone like you? Dad said that blood purity is important for the Malfoys. Look at his parents," he gestured at Draco. "If I'm not mistaken, his mother was a Black, from a pure-blood family. Why would they associate with you? Unless they only pity you..."

Draco stood up and sneered, as if he smelt something unpleasant. "You think you're funny, don't you? You think you know my family well." He looked at the ginger boy from head to toe. "Ginger hair, freckled face and hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley. Father said that the Weasleys have more children than they can afford. Hermione's my best friend and she's a witch. Get lost, you, weasel!"

The boy's face was now as red as his hair. Two chubby and tall boys appeared behind the ginger haired. "Problem, Draco?"

The ginger haired boy looked around and his ears got redder when he saw the two new comers. He looked back and stared at her. "Don't be surprised if Malfoy would marry pug-faced Parkinson someday. At least, her blood's not tainted." And then he left.

Hermione couldn't fight back his tears anymore. She sat there, looking down on her lap and cried silently.

"Can you give us some privacy?" she heard Draco ask.

"Hermione?" called Pansy gently.

She did not look up, ashamed to show her tearful face.

"Don't mind that weasel. Draco's my friend. I like him, but I think he likes you more," she heard Pansy say.

She nodded. "Thanks," she whispered and then Pansy left.

Draco shut the door and locked it. He sat closer to her and pulled her to his arms. "Pansy's right. Don't mind the arrogant weasel."

"But, I'm not a pure-blood," she said against his shoulder.

"Did my parents even care about your blood status? Well, the weasel was right; Malfoys give importance to blood purity, but that was before Mother and Father got married. When my father fought against the dark side, they stopped the blood purity crap."

"Will you marry Pansy someday?" she asked.

"Silly," he replied, pinching her nose slightly with his free hand. "No. I will marry the one I love."

"Why are you still friends with me? You have other friends who can understand you better because of their blood status."

"Because you're the best, no matter what your blood status is," he said and kissed her forehead.

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. "You're the best too, Grey."

"I know... Honey."

She leaned to give him a smile. But they were interrupted again by a knock on the door. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora!"

A round faced boy- the same boy at Madam Malkin's shop- nervously looked at them. "I'm so sorry, but have you seen a toad?"

"No, we didn't," Draco said lazily.

"We'll tell you if we see one," she said.

"Thanks," he muttered and left.

Afterwards, another boy entered the compartment. This time, it was the raven-haired and bespectacled boy at Madam Malkin's. "Hello," he said timidly. "Er, my best friend, Neville, lost his toad, have you seen one?"

"No," Draco said. "He already came here and we told him we'll tell if we see one."

"Er, thanks. By the way... I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he said, offering his hand.

Draco stood to take the boy's hand. "Draco Malfoy." He turned to her. "This is my best friend, Hermione Granger."

Hermione shook Harry Potter's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks. I'll leave now. Please let me know if you've seen Neville's toad," he said and left.

They sat together in silence and was glad that no one's bugging them anymore, until the trolley came and Draco bought a lot of sweets and pastries for them. Hermione was amazed by the Chocolate Frogs and decided that she will start collecting cards. Just like the portraits in Draco's home, the pictures were moving and disappearing whenever they want to.

She favoured cauldron cakes and Pumpkin Pasties while Draco urged her to try Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Soon, they were joined by the two tall and chubby boys, Draco's friends: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They eagerly accepted Draco's offer to eat the sweets he bought. It appears that their fathers were members of the Walpurgis Knights, later on called as Death Eaters but switched sides because of Mr. Malfoy, like Theo's father. Pansy's parents weren't involved but strongly believed in blood purity.

At exactly five o'clock, they arrived at the Hogsmeade station and the conductor told them to leave their trunks on the train.

"Firs' years, f'llow me, firs' years," said a loud voice and they turned to its owner. They found a very large man, probably a half-giant carrying a lamp. They followed him and he instructed them how to get onto the boat. Draco helped Hermione like a true gentleman and they were joined by Harry Potter and his best friend who was still looking for his toad.

The boat started to move and Hermione saw the enormous and beautiful castle, dimly lit, sitting beside the lake. She fell in love with it. It's more beautiful than Draco's miniature; more beautiful than the castles in the fantasy movies and stories she watched and read. It was breathtaking.

She suddenly took Draco's hand. "It's beautiful," she said in awe.

"I agree," he said who squeezed her hand and looked at the castle, too, with pure amazement.

When they reached the shore, they climbed at the side entrance of the castle which led them to an empty chamber.

"Trevor!"

They looked around and found Harry Potter's friend by Hermione's feet, holding his toad. "Sorry," he mumbled to her. She just smiled and continued walking with Draco to the steps.

A stern-looking woman dressed in emerald green robes and pointed hat with square-shaped eyeglasses was waiting for them.

"The firs' years, Pr'fess'r McGonagall," said the half-giant politely.

"Thank you, Hagrid. You may join the staff at the great hall," she said.

When Hagrid left, Professor McGonagall explained about the sorting and the four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. After that, she left for a moment.

"How's the sorting done?" asked a boy with sandy hair, standing next to the ginger head called Weasley. He had Irish accent.

The ginger shrugged. "I don't know. Fred and George said it was sort of a test and it hurts a lot."

The boy with sandy hair and the other boy beside him- dark and curly- paled. "Really?" asked the sandy haired boy with Irish accent.

Draco, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom and the others sniggered.

"What're you laughing at?" Weasley asked to Draco and Hermione's side of the chamber. Apparently, Theo, Greg, Vince and Pansy were all standing behind them with a blonde girl.

"You're a pure-blood, Weasley and your father works at the Ministry of Magic. You should know more than that," said Draco Malfoy coolly.

His ears turned pink.

"I bet he was too excited to leave their burrow of a house, so he didn't bother to confirm with his father if what he heard about sorting was true," said Theo lazily.

"Does she know anything about Hogwarts?" he asked, pointing at Hermione.

Draco placed a hand around her shoulders protectively. "Of course, she has! Hermione, tell him what you know about the sorting," he encouraged.

"There's a Sorting Hat. The professor will ask you to put it on your head and it will speak to you... It will sort of look into your mind to see which house you would do well, then it will shout the name of the house," she said confidently in a bossy-like manner.

Weasley stared and was speechless.

"A talking hat?" asked the dark and curly boy.

"Of course, she's lying!" Weasley said. "I have five older brothers who went to Hogwarts!"

"We'll see that later," said Draco, not removing his arm around her. Harry Potter and his friend continued to laugh and whisper to each other while looking at Weasley.

Professor McGonagall returned shortly and led them to the great hall where there are four tables facing the high table for the staff. There were banners of the four houses on the left and right sides and Hogwarts banner in front. They reached the stool near the high table where an old and battered hat was sitting. They were all surprised when it sang. Draco and Hermione smiled and looked at Weasley who paled and did not meet their eyes.

Her eyes darted to the staff table; it's as if someone's staring at her. In the middle sat an old wizard wearing an angry purple set of robes, with long silver beard good enough to be tucked under his belt and white long hair. His eyes were twinkling when they had eye contact. He winked at her.

This must be Headmaster Dumbledore, she thought. On his right was vacant and Hermione presumed the seat was for Professor McGonagall. On his left was a sullen looking wizard with raven black curtain of hair and hooked nose. When their eyes met, Hermione suddenly felt nervous and she didn't understand why. It was nothing like the feeling Draco's touches caused, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He was still eyeing her intently so she decided to break the ey contact. She saw Hagrid speaking to a wizard with sandy hair. She also spotted Professor Flitwick and a middle-aged witch wearing a pointed hat.

"When I call you name, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head," Professor McGonagall instructed.

"Abbott, Hannah."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"She doesn't look like a brave one," Hermione whispered to Draco when Lavender Brown passed in front of them and went to the Gryffindor table. She looks so girly... with accessories and she giggles a lot, too. Hermione observed that when they arrived earlier at the chambers.

"I bet she's not loyal enough to be in Hufflepuff, not bright enough to be in Ravenclaw and definitely not cunning to be in Slytherin," Draco replied.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"Slytherin!"

"Corner, Michael!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"Slytherin!"

Vince gave them a relieved expression and Draco smirked. "He was worried he'd be sorted to Hufflepuff," he told her.

"Finch-Fletchey, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

The sandy-haired boy with Irish accent went to the stool and wore the hat. "Gryffindor!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!

"Ravenclaw!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"Slytherin!"

Like Vince, he gave Draco a relieved expression.

"Granger, Hermione!"

And she stood there, frozen. She only looked at Draco and she could tell that she paled, too. "Go, Honey, you can do it!" he whispered and encouraged.

Hermione walked confidently to the stool and sat there. She wore the hat.

"Hmm... Already associated with the Slytherins, I see. You can be cunning and ambitious; but you're brilliant. Really brilliant to be in Ravenclaw. Now, where shall I put you? You're brave, bold and determined. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione swallowed and walked very slowly, looking at Draco. She could tell the disappointment on his face, but he forced a smile. He urged her to go to her house table. She went straight to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Lavender Brown who giggled when she looked at Seamus Finnigan.

"Greengrass, Daphne!" The blonde girl who was standing next to Pansy earlier in the chambers went to the stool.

"Slytherin!"

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy. She wished that the hat placed her in Slytherin because surely, that will be Draco's house.

"Longbottom, Neville!" The round faced boy who was Harry Potter's best friend walked in front. The hat spoke to him and he looked worried.

"Get off there, Squib!" called one of the ginger haired twins in Gryffindor table.

"Gryffindor!"

Neville's ears were still pink when he sat next to her. She offered him a smile. "Don't mind them."

"MacMillan, Ernest!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Draco walked and sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. Before it even touched his head, the hat shouted: "Slytherin!"

Hermione forced a smile. It's official. She and Draco were in different houses. They will have different class schedules and will sleep in different dormitories.

"Nott, Theodore!"

"Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"Slytherin."

And she felt more jealous when Pansy sat beside her Draco.

"Patil, Padma!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Smith Zaccharias!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Gryffindor!"

Ronald Weasley went to the Gyrffindor table and shook hands with three ginger head older boys who appeared to be his brothers. He sat between the twins and spoke as if they owned the house table.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"Slytherin!"

After the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore made a short speech and few reminders. While she was focused listening to the headmaster, she could still feel a pair of eyes staring at her from the staff table, but she brushed it off. She mingled with her housemates and ate the sumptuous meal.

After the dinner, they all made thier way to their respective houses. Hermione followed the others but not before saying goodnight to Draco.

.

Morning came and Hermione got up very early. She showered and put on her uniform with the Gryffindor tie and logo and prepared her things. She also fixed her hair in a loose bun then she went down to the great hall for breakfast. She spotted him on the Slytherin table looking handsome and neat in his Slytherin uniform. The green and silver necktie suits him with his platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.

He was sitting betwee Vince and Greg. She walked towards them with a smile. When Draco noticed her presence, he grinned and stood up to meet her.

"Good morning!" she greeted merrily.

Draco took her hands. "Good morning. Slept well?"

She nodded. "I did. I'm just too excited for the first day of classes."

"Let's eat breakfast then and we can go somewhere else before our first class."

She went to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Neville Longbottom who was sitting beside Harry Potter.

"Hello," she greeted them.

"Hello, Hermione," they said in chorus and she chuckled.

"You act like twins."

"We grew up together," said Harry.

"Born one day apart," said Neville.

"Our parents were good friends."

"Wow. That's amazing. I have a best friend, too. But we only met when we were six," she said.

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry.

She nodded. "His father was a hero," said Neville.

"And so are your parents," she told them.

"Except my dad," said Harry.

"How does it feel growing up with famous parents?" she asked.

"Annoying sometimes. We can't go to Diagon Alley whenever we want because people would always stare, Harry said with a hint of sadness.

They continued eating breakfast and she caught a glimpse of Draco at the Slytherin table. He was looking at her and the two boys and he looked sad. Professor McGonagall, their House Head came and gave them their schedules. When she met Draco's eyes, he stood up and motioned for her to follow outside the great hall.

They met at the entrance of the castle and Draco wasn't smiling. "What's happened?" she asked with a frown.

"Nothing," he said. "Where would you like to go?"

She smiled. "Library!"

"Of course," he said lazily and started to walk. Hermione felt a little disappointed when he did not take her arm like he used to do. They walked side by side and finally reached the library. They found a table and sat across from each other.

"What's your first class?" he asked without looking at her. Instead, he was studying the parchment similar to Hermione's schedule.

"Trasfiguration with... Slytherins!" she said happily.

"Great."

She frowned and took the parchment from him. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, fine," she said, rolling her eyes. She stood up and packed her things. "Well, see you later in class."

"Where are you going?" he asked instantly and stood up as well.

"Since you're not in the mood to speak with me, I think I'll just return to Harry and Neville in the great hall," she said matter-of-factly.

"So it's Harry and Neville now?" he asked with a hint of irritation.

She raised her eyebrows. "It'll be rude to call them 'Potter' and 'Longbottom' since they're my housemates and nice to me."

"You've got new friends, I see," he sneered, like he smelt something disgusting.

"What's your problem?" she asked irritably. "And don't tell me 'nothing'because I won't buy that. If you don't tell me the truth, I'll leave you here and find new friends!"

"Fine! Go to Potter and Longbottom and forget about me!" he spat like a six year old.

Instead of leaving, she laughed. "Silly boy. You're jealous!" she said with a triumphant smile.

"I'm not," he said in denial and looked away.

"Oh yes, you are," she teased. "Well, I've got news for you." She leaned forward, her face only inches away from his and whispered. "I prefer your company. I always will because you're the best." Draco's expression softened. She leaned back. "Now, stop acting like a six year old and let's prepare for the class," she said in a normal tone.

"Bossy little witch," he said with a smile and took her hand.

"Spoiled brat," she said back. They walked hand in hand and when they passed by the great hall, they spotted Hercules. Draco extended his free arm for the eagle owl and it stood on his forearm. Hermione untied the parcel and letter he was carrying and handed them to Draco.

"Thank you, Hercules. Get some toast on the Slytherin table," said Hermione. The owl hooted and flew towards Theo. The other Slytherin gave the owl a piece of toast.

"It's from Mother," Draco said after reading the letter. "She and Father were pleased that I was sorted in Slytherin. They said that they're also proud of you in Gryffindor and told me to take care of you."

She smiled. "I'll write them a letter by lunch. Can I borrow Hercules as well to send a letter to my parents?" she asked.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I told you, what's mine is yours. And speaking of... look!" He showed her a small box of homemade pastries. "Mother baked these for us!"

"Thanks! Your mother is very sweet."

"She loves you. We all do," he said.

She blushed. "Thanks. Let's go to Transfiguration."

He offered his hand and she took it. They arrived at the Trasfiguration classroom and were ten minutes early. They chose the front seats and sat beside each other. Professor McGonagall was already there and looked pleased when she saw them. Their classmates arrived later on and Weasley got a telling off for being late. He reasoned that he got lost but Professor McGonagall did not buy it. The class went on and they all gasped in awe when the professor transfigured herself into a cat. She also transfigured the teacher's desk into a pig.

Next period was Defense Against the Dark Arts, still with the Slytherins and it's being taught by the sandy haired professor, Remus Lupin. They learned that he's a werewolf but told them not to worry because he's always taking Wolfsbane Potion, making him harmless when he's in his werewolf form. Apparently, he started teaching three years after he graduated in Hogwarts. She heard Harry Potter saying that Professor Lupin was one of his father's best friends.

The day passed by quickly. Herbology was with Hufflepuffs and so is History of Magic. Hermione and Draco went to the library for advanced reading after their classes, before dinner.

During meal times at the great hall, Hermione would automatically look at the staff table and find Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house and the one with raven black curtain of hair and hooked nose staring at her. And it's not only him. The librarian, Madam Pince, would also stare at her. She offered her a smile when they caught each other's eyes.

Days passed and Hermione was looking forward to Potions, like Draco. Since six years old, they've been brewing using Draco's potions kit for kids and they enjoyed the activity a lot.

The potions classroom is located in the dungeons, near the Slytherin house. It was quite cold there so she didn't remove her school jumper and robes like what she did with herbology class (which was located in one of the greenhouses). The room was dimly lit. All of the shutters were closed and they all jumped in their seats when Professor Snape entered. He checked the attendance by calling their names alphabetically. His voice was almost like a whisper, but like Professor McGonagall, he has the ability to make every person in the room listen without raising his voice.

"Welcome to Potions where there'll be no stupid wand waving and silly incantations," he said after checking the attendance. "I can teach you how to brew glory, ensnare the senses and put a stopper to death. First rule: learn how to read instructions carefully. Second: focus. Concentrate. Do not allow yourself to be disturbed while brewing. Third: clean your cauldrons as if your life depends on it. A dirty potion is poison."

Someone sniggered and they turned to see who it was. Weasley. Of course.

"Mr. Weasley," called Professor Snape in a low but dangerous voice. "Sixth Weasley to go to Hogwarts..."

And he started asking him several questions about potion ingredients which he failed to answer. Hermione's hand was waving on the air and Professor Snape eyed her intently. It seemed he was debating whether to call her or not. In the end, he let her answer his questions and awarded her with ten points.

Hermione was happy and decided that she likes Professor Snape as a teacher.

.

On the nineteenth of September, Thursday, Hermione woke up very excited. It was her twelfth birthday. Since they were seven years old, Draco would always surprise her with a gift. He never handed her the gift, but it's always delivered the Muggle way. Now that they're at Hogwarts, she's excited to know how the gift will be delivered.

She quickly took a shower and dressed up. She pulled her air to a French braid using her wand and went down to breakfast. To her surprise, Draco was already standing outside the portrait hole, waiting for her.

"Hey!" she greeted in surprise.

He smiled and offered his arm. "May I take the birthday girl to breakfast?"

She tucked her curls behind her ear. "Sure." She tried to sound casually and hide her nervousness.

She took Draco's arm but he also took her bag and they walked arm in arm to breakfast. But instead of goin to the great hall, they went down to the kitchens.

"How did you know about this?" she asked, looking around the kitchens.

"Father told me about it. He's one of the school governors," he said casually.

"Master Draco!" shrieked a house-elf wearing a green toga with Hogwarts crest.

"Hello, Polly," he greeted. He turned to her. "Polly is Billy's sister."

"Really?" She looked down to the house-elf with a smile. "Billy is very nice. She takes care of me when I'm at the manor."

The elf gave them a toothless smile. "Billy told Polly about young miss! Polly is happy when Master Draco asked for her help for Missy's birthday!"

Polly turned to Draco. "Master, Polly and friends prepared everything the master is needing!" she said proudly.

"Thank you, Polly. I'll tell Headmaster Dumbledore and Billy how happy you made me," said Draco.

The elf's face brightened. "Master is very kind! Polly thanks master!"

"You're welcome, Polly."

The elf led them to a small table near the fireplace and it was set for two people and Hermione saw all of her favourites, including Mrs. Malfoy's homemade pastries.

After eating her birthday breakfast, they went to the great hall so that the professors won't go looking for them. Hermione chatted with Harry and Neville while they were eating. Owls came in the middle of breakfast. Three owls stopped in front of Hermione, one of them was Hercules. They were carrying a big package. Several pairs of eyes were on her, eyeing her with jealousy. She unwrapped the package with Harry and Neville's help. It revealed a dozen of white roses, a box of expensive chocolate brand and cashmere blue cardigan. The note said that they're from Draco. She heard few girls said 'ooh' and 'wow' at their house table. Another unfamiliar owl came to her and dropped a package. She opened them again and found two wrapped presents from her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Knowing that the Mafloys' present was something expensive, like what she always receive every year, she decided she would open them in private. She was greeted by her other housemates, but not the ones in her year. Harry and Neville helped her clean up and she packed her presents. Then, she met Draco at the alcove near the great hall.

"Thank you for the presents." She kissed him on the cheek.

Draco's cheeks blushed. "You're welcome. Let me help you with that," he gestured at the presents she was carrying.

"Thank you for all that you do, Grey," she said in a low tone.

He smiled and brushed her cheek with the back on his palm. "Always welcome, Honey."

Deep inside her heart, Hermione has only one birthday wish: may Draco never replace her in his heart and that they will always be together.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Characters are OOC because this is AU. This chapter is good for 2 days. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 4: First Year, Part 2**

 _ **"Whatever I said, whatever I did  
I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
(Want you back, want you back, want you back for good)  
Whenever I'm wrong  
Just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
You'll be right and understood  
(Want you back, want you back, want you back for good)  
I want you back for good."**_

 _ **-Take That (Back For Good)**_

"Hello, Neville!" she greeted as she came down the stairs from her dormitory. Neville was sitting by the fireplace in the common room, frowning while reading a transfiguration book.

He looked up and forced a smile. "Hello, Hermione."

She looked around. "Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Still sleeping," he replied grimly.

"Well, I'm coming down to breakfast. Want to join me?" she offered.

He looked at her with hesitation. "But... Malfoy. He might get mad if he sees you with me. I don't want to ruin your friendship," he said.

She frowned. "Why would he be mad? I can be friends with anyone without breaking our friendship."

"Really?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course! Well, he's friends with few Slytherins and I'm not jealous. Don't worry."

"But... the way he looks at you..." he trailed off.

She blushed. Draco can be very protective, always placing an arm around her when they're walking outside or talking to a stranger. "'Cause he's just protective of me. His parents told him to take care of me," she said casually.

"I see," he said.

"Well, let's have breakfast, then."

He stood up. "Sure."

They walked to the great hall side by side and chatted about their Transfiguration homework. Turns out, Neville's still having difficulties with the proper incantation and to transfigure his toad to a cup.

"I'll be tutoring Greg and Vince tonight at the library before dinner. Would you like to join?" she asked.

Neville gave her a surprised look and nodded eagerly. "Of course! But... you're talking about Crabbe and Goyle, aren't you?"

"Yes. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Malfoy's cronies, " came a disgusted voice from behind.

They turned around and saw Harry Potter and Weasley. Weasley glared at her.

"They're not _cronies._ They're _friends,_ " she defended. Vince and Greg would always walk by Draco's side like bodyguards even when she's around. Draco told her that they're not that smart and always need help with homework. Draco's doing well with schoolwork but too impatient to help them. Hermione offered to tutor the two boys.

"Oh yeah. That's what Malfoys call their friends who are useful to them," said Weasley.

"Ron," Harry called, trying to stop him. "Come on, let's have breakfast."

The two continued walking to the great hall. Hermione gave Neville a quizzical look.

"Er, he prefers Ron now over me," he said timidly.

"But you're best friends!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we _were._ It ended a few days ago. Ron's brothers were really nice to Harry and the twins let Harry and Ron fly with their brooms. Ron always shared his mother's minced pies and treacle tart to Harry and just like that, they got along, most especially because they both like Quidditch and it's not my thing," he said gloomily.

"And he left you behind," she said sadly. Neville looked down on the floor. "But now, you have me as a friend. I'm sure you'll get along with Draco, too."

"Er, I'm not sure."

"Don't be ridiculous, _Neville,_ " came Draco's voice and she felt the familiar scent and arm snaking around her waist. "Hermione's friend is my friend, too. And don't worry if Weasley's not sharing his mother's homemade cakes. My mother sends me and Hermione almost everyday," he said, trying to lighten Neville's mood.

"T-thanks," he croaked and looked like on the verge of crying. "I'll... just go to the wash room. You go ahead, Hermione," he said timidly.

She gave Draco a wide smile. "Thanks," she said kissing his cheek.

"Five points from Gryffindor for a public display of affection," came Professor Snape's voice who was glaring down at them.

They broke their physical contact. "But professor, surely a _sister_ can show her _brother_ affection," she said matter-of-factly.

"Do not _fool_ me, Miss Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy are not related by blood."

"But we grew up together like siblings," she reasoned.

"Mr. Malfoy, go ahead and join your friends for breakfast," the professor said sternly.

Draco left without a word. Professor Snape's attention was back on her. "Miss Granger, only a blind man will believe you. Everyone in the castle, even the portraits can see that Mr. Malfoy do not treat you like a _sister_."

Her mouth opened and formed a small 'o' but before she could reply, Professor Snape walked passed her already.

"What did Professor Snape say?" asked Draco when they were walking to Charms after breakfast.

Hermione blushed and looked down to hide it. "Just gave me extra telling off," she said truthfully.

"Was he mad about the kiss?" he asked in a low voice. "He didn't believe you, did he? I can write to Father and tell him to speak to Professor Snape. They were like brothers," he said.

She shook her head. "No. It's fine, Draco."

He stopped walking and held her by the shoulders gently to make her face him. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Then, what's bothering you?"

"Fine. I was... hurt by what he said, but that's no big deal," she lied. "I'll tell you when his words hurt me too much, alright?"

Draco nodded hesitantly.

"Let's go; we might be late," she said and Draco offered his arm again.

They entered the Charms class and Professor Flitwick announced that they'll be practicing the Levitation Charm. Each of them were given feathers for practice. He also assigned each of them in pairs. Unfortunately, Draco and Hermione got separated. He was paired with a Slytherin named Blaise Zabini and she was paired with Weasley.

"WingarDIUM LevioSAAA!" chanted Weasley and he was swishing his old wand violently.

"Stop, stop, stop," she said, holding his arms in the air. "You'll end up like Seamus if you continue to swish your wand like that!" she said in her bossy tone. "Besides, you're doing it wrong. It's win-GAR-dium levi-O-sa. You have to put stress on 'gar' and 'o'."

Weasley glared at her. "You do it then if you're so clever!" he snapped.

She rolled her eyes and waved her wand lazily. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather levitated few inches above the desk.

"Oh, look! Miss Granger's done it. Ten points to Gryffindor!" said Professor Flitwick happily. Neville, Draco and his Slytherin friends applauded. Weasley's face and ears matched his ginger hair and glared at her even more.

After the class, she walked behind Weasley and Potter with Draco and they overheard him complaining. "That girl will be the death of me. I can't stand her. No one can! Even her roommates don't like her. The Slytherins are only using her to ask help for their homework!"

Before Hermione could react, Vince and Greg brushed past Weasley and Potter and blocked their way. "Problem, Weasley? Can't believe that a Muggle-born knows more than you do?" said Vince.

"I'd stop taunting Hermione if I were you, Weasley," came Draco's voice. "If you bully her once more, I'll make sure Father hears about you. Which was your father's department at the ministry again? Ih yeah, Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifact!"

Weasley was speechless and balled his fists.

Hermione's grip to Draco tightened. "Come on, Draco. We're looking forward to the Halloween Feast, weren't we? Let's not let a weasel ruin the festive mood," she said confidently. They moved but Vince and Greg were still on Weasley's way, glaring at the two smaller boys. "Vince, Greg, come on. We have a lot of studying to do after dinner so make the most of the feast tonight," she said with encouragement. The two Slytherins nodded and left with them.

They enjoyed the feast that night; Draco with the Slytherins in their house table and Hermione with Neville. She ignored the piercing looks of the Weasleys and her two female roommates, Parvati and Lavender.

When she and Neville met Draco, Vince and Greg outside the great hall, Harry and Weasley came with another Weasley, the fifth year prefect, Percy.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for threatening a student, Granger," said Percy, looking down at her.

Vince and Greg stepped forward, facing the Weasleys. "We're the ones who threatened him," Vince lied pointing at Ron Weasley. "Why don't you take points from Slytherin?"

"'Cause prefects cannot take points from other houses," she answered matter-of-factly. She brushed past Vince and Greg. "Take as many points as you want, Mr. Prefect. I can earn them in just a day."

"I'm going to report your disrespect to Professor McGonagall, Granger!" he threatened.

"And I'm going to _remind_ Professor Flitwick and the other professors how rude your brother was. So, go on." She turned to Draco. "Your father is one of the Board of Governors, right? If Professor McGonagall won't believe us and take Weasley's side, we can always write to him, can't we?"

Draco smirked. "Of course. You know, Father hates abusive prefects," he replied. "You know, Weasley," he said to Ron. "If you want to redeem yourself, how about a wizard's duel instead of running off to your prefect of a brother?"

Harry stepped forward to face Draco. "We accept. I'm his second."

"And I'm Draco's second!" said Neville.

"Fine," Harry said with a hint of annoyance. "Tonight at the trophy room."

"Alright, Potter. See you at eleven p.m. and bring the weasel," said Draco and he took Hermione's arm and continued walking to the library.

"Draco, what were you thinking?" she asked exasperatedly when they turned left in the corridors.

Draco smirked. "Don't worry. I won't be leaving our dormitory after curfew. I'll tell Mr. Filch that Potter and Weasley will be at the trophy room tonight at eleven. They will lose at least fifty points," he sniggered.

She rolled her eyes. "You're a prat."

"Come on, Hermione! That was brilliant!" said Neville. "Well, since I stay in the same room with them, I'll pretend to leave early and hide in the bathroom."

She shook her head and continued walking to the library while the boys followed her and they're all laughing, imagining Harry and Weasley being caught by Mr. Filch.

.

The following day was Saturday. Hermione, Draco, Vince, Greg and Neville went to the library to borrow some books and they practiced by the lake. Neville told them how Harry and Weasley came back to the first year boys' dormitory panting and arguing because Harry eventually realized that it was a set-up. They checked the hourglass and Gryffindor lost one hundred points because they were caught by Mr. Filch and was reported to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry's never gonna speak to me again," said Neville but he was laughing.

"Some best friend, he is," she said.

Before lunch, Neville got it correctly and was able to transfigure his toad to a teacup. Vince and Greg took some time, but managed before the day ended. The five of them came to a routine. They would go to their classes together and sit beside each other. During free period, they would do their homework together and Hermione would tutor Neville, Vince and Greg. their professors were pleased by the three boys' improvement on their essays, especially in potions and transfiguration. Hermione and Draco would beat each other in every test and essay, but it was a friendly competition. They don't get jealous with one another. Plus, their parents were pleased because their respective Heads of Houses wrote to their parents about their excellence.

Hermione was also pleased that Neville found new friends in Slytherin house. He would sometimes help Draco insult Weasley when the circumstances call. Hermione tried to stop them and would always give them a telling off when nobody's listening, but 'boys will always be boys', they told her.

.

Christmas break started. Hermione and Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express to return to their parents. Together with Neville, Greg and Vince, they shared a compartment. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were looking very pleased when they met at King's Cross. The Malfoys went to the Muggle side of the station with Hermione where her parents were waiting. Her mother fussed over her and Draco. Hermione's father gave her a bone-crushing hug and lifted her off the ground in front of everyone.

The Malfoys invited the Grangers for their private Christmas celebration at the manor. In return, the Grangers invited the Malfoys at their place for the New Year's Day. The Malfoys loved Muggle New Year's celebration because of the fireworks display.

On the first night back home, Hermione was surprised to see Draco in her bedroom after taking a shower. He was sitting on her narrow bed.

"You look surprised," he noted when she did not move by the door.

"Yes. This is unexpected," she admitted.

"Missed me?" he asked in his conceited tone.

She rolled her eyes. "I think it's the other way around," she said stepping forward to join him on the bed.

"I came here because I know you already miss me," he said, lying down on his back.

She crawled beside him and laid down as well. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Until morning," he said with his eyes closed.

She sighed. "Draco, do you realize that someday, my bed will be too small for us?"

"Yes. That's why you'll have to get a new one two years from now. But for now, Billy can use magic to enlarge this."

"Someday you'll find a girl you'll fall in love with and eventually you'll get married. You can't come here anymore," she said trying to sound normally.

"I sorted it out already," he said matter-of-factly.

"How?" she asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"'Kay."

"Night, Honey."

She smiled and laid on her side to looke at his sleeping figure. He's becoming more handsome every single day and Hermione couldn't help her heart from beating fast when he's around.

The following morning, Hercules arrived at the Grangers after Draco left. He was carrying a parcel from Mrs. Malfoy for Hermione which appeared to be a book entitled _Courtship and Dating: The Pure-Blood Way._ Her parents do not seem surprised and her father even said that he preferred the pure-blood way than the Muggle way. She immediately read the book after breakfast and finished it in the evening before bedtime.

Draco came again that night while she's getting ready for bed. He spotted the book on her side table. "Done reading?" he asked.

She nodded and moved to her side of the bed to give him his space. "I've seen some Fifth to Seventh Years wearing silver and gold bracelets with their initials. Were those engagement bracelets?"

"Yes. Some has their initials; some has their future husband's family crest," he replied as he sat on the bed, leaning on the headboard.

"Silver for dating, gold for engagement," she said, remembering what she read from the book. "Why did Mrs. Malfoy give me the book?" she asked, a bit reluctant.

He reached for something in his pyjama pants pocket. It was a small green velvet box and Hermione gasped.

 _I think I know what that is,_ she thought, staring at the box.

"For you. One of your Christmas presents," he said timidly and his ears turned pink.

She accepted it. "Thanks."

"Open it, please."

She did. Her eyes widened like saucers and her mouth formed a small 'o' when she saw the silver chain bracelet with a matte coin that holds their initials 'H.G.' and 'D.M.' with a heart between them. She looked at Draco questioningly.

"You asked me if I'm going to marry Pansy someday. The answer is 'no' because... it's always been you."

Hermione closed her mouth and her brown eyes brimmed with tears, but she was smiling. "Professor Snape was right." She laughed.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that only a blind man will believe me when I say that we're like brother and sister."

Draco's expression relaxed and he wiped the tears on her cheeks. "So... would you like to be my girlfriend... someday?"

She frowned. "Someday?"

He nodded. "Maybe third year or fourth year? I'll not ask you to wear that now because we're too young to date. If you wear that, it means we're exclusively dating and in a serious relationship."

"Oh. Right," she said and remembered the book Mrs. Malfoy gave her. "But... what about my parents? Do we tell them?"

He smirked. "They like me for you, you know. Your father said that he would prefer me than any other boy."

She hit him on the shoulder. "Conceited, arrogant prat!"

He smirked. "Is that a 'yes' to my question?"

She smiled and leaned to kiss his cheek. "Yes. I want to be your girlfriend... someday."

Draco hugged her. "Best Christmas ever."

.

"Hey, I heard that Ron's in the hospital wing because of a dragon bite," said Neville when they're studying together in the library on the third day back at school after the Easter break.

She rolled her eyes without taking them off the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ book, one of Draco's three Christmas gifts. It's been five months since she received it and she's not tired of reading it over and over again. Having her own copy is just amazing.

"There's no dragon here at Hogwarts," she said matter-of-factly.

"Not inside the castle; but in Hagrid's hut!" said Neville.

She looked up from the book to Neville. "Nev, Hagrid lives in a hut. He can't let a dragon live there."

"It's a baby dragon, Hermione. I heard Harry say he won the egg at the pub in Hogsmeade and now he's raising it. He even named it 'Norbert'!"

"But it's too dangerous," she replied.

"Don't you think we should tell a professor?" asked Greg.

"Well, too late now," said Neville. "Tonight, Ron's brother, Charlie who works as a dragon caretaker in Romania will be sending his friends to fetch Norbert."

"How will they do that without being caught?" asked Draco.

"Harry has an invisibility cloak," he said.

"Spilling your best friend's secret now, aren't you?" Draco said with a smirk.

Neville did not reply. "Then let them get rid of the dragon. It's their problem if they get caught," she said.

"No. I won't let this opportunity pass," said Draco eagerly. "We'll tell Professor McGonagall," he said to Greg and Vince with an evil smile.

The following morning, many Gryffindor students (Hermione and Neville were among them) gathered in front of the hourglass, wondering how on Earth they lost two hundred points in one night. And then, an older Slytherin came to them and told them about Draco Malfoy reporting Potter and Weasley to Professor McGonagall about a baby dragon. Slytherin House was awarded fifty points for what Draco did. Hermione wasn't pleased. She worked hard to bring back the points they lost because of Potter and Weasley by studying harder and answering every professor's questions even when Professor Snape already called her 'insufferable know-it-all'.

The past four months, Draco had been very obsessed catching Potter and Weasley's and telling Mr. Filch about their mischief. He, Vince and Greg were awarded house points for that. And now, Hermione wanted to smack her best friend for being an insensitive git. It seemed to her that he didn't care about her. He didn't care that she's in Gryffindor, too and she was working hard for her house, too.

Smacking Draco won't do anything good, she decided. She will let him suffer in another way, so instead of going to breakfast, she went by the lake alone, ignoring Neville's questions. She did not talk to Draco that day, and the day after until the following week. She only spoke with Neville, Greg and Vince and continued to tutor them. Draco started waiting for her outside the Gryffindor tower, begging her to forgive him for whatever he did. She doesn't really hate him. She could never hate him, but she's annoyed and he has to learn his lesson.

.

"Miss Granger, a private word, please," said Professor Snape, earning surprised looks from the other students. Hermione was surprised as well, but she didn't show it.

She turned to Neville who was waiting for her. "Go ahead and eat. Bring Vince and Greg after dinner tot he library so that we can work on your Defence essay."

Neville nodded and was the last to leave the room. She knew Draco was looking at her but she never glanced to his direction.

When they're finally alone, Professor Snape closed and locked the door with his wand. "Miss Granger, I noticed that you're working too much to earn back the points Gryffindor House lost and you're tired.

 _Thank you for stating the obvious, Professor,_ she thought angrily.

"I would like to offer you something for extra credit; to help you earn back the points without being an insufferable know-it-all in every class."

She wanted to stomp her feet and leave him, but she stopped herself from showing disrespect. She might lose more points.

"I noticed that your potions were perfect and so far, you and Mr. Malfoy were the best in your year. Now, I can't offer this to Mr. Malfoy because it's not him who needs more house points. I'd like you to assist me in brewing more boil cure potion and a few antidotes for the hospital wing."

She gave him a _very_ surprised look. She never expected him to trust her that much. She will be brewing for the hospital wing and she can take their lost house points back!

"Thank you so much, Professor!" she exclaimed and her eyes brimmed with tears.

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Miss Granger, not in my classroom. I will _never_ wipe your tears like Mr. Malfoy used to do."

She wiped her tears. "Sorry,Professor. I was just..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"Well, we shall start on Saturday, an hour after breakfast. You may go," he said dismissively.

Hermione left the room with a smile. It's been a week since she smiled genuinely.

.

"You have to forgive him, you know," said a familiar male voice to her side while she stood at the entrance of the great hall, watching Draco pick his food on the Slytherin table.

She looked up and saw Professor Snape. "Let's take a walk by the lake, Miss Granger." He started to walk and she followed him.

After two weeks of brewing with Professor Snape, they finally got comfortable with each other as student-teacher. He did not criticize her when it's just the two of them. He wasn't still generous with praises, but he would tell her if her work is passable and if she did better. So, this is the first time they're going for a walk and perhaps, talk about personal things.

They finally reached the tree by the lake and Professor Snape stood there, looking at the beautiful body of water.

"You have to forgive your best friend," he said in a conversational tone. "I once had a best friend; I was in Slytherin, she was in Gryffindor and a Muggle-born like you. We had a fight in fifth year. I called her something; a name and she never forgave me. I regret it every single day of my life until we graduated. Some said, she wasn't really a good friend because she cannot forgive me for a single mistake after six years of friendship. Some said she's not worth my time and effort. She never spoke to me no matter how I tried, even after school. Until she died."

Hermione gasped in shock. Professor Snape looked down to her. "Miss Granger, I know that Mr. Malfoy can be an arrogant insensitive prat sometimes, but her is obviously devoted to you. Can you bear it if you see him with another girl because he thought you already ended your friendship?"

She shook her head violently. "No. I can't."

"Then you know what to do. Do not let go of someone you can't bear to see in another person's arms."

.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. She's planning to walk to the Slytherin table at dinner to speak with Draco. She stayed in her dormitory the whole day, thinking how to apologize to Draco and slept as well to clear her mind. Now, she just woke up and it's dinner time. For sure, he will be there in the great hall. She will apologize and if needed, beg for his forgiveness. It might not be easy because Draco could be difficult at times, but she will do her best.

She walked slowly to the Slytherin table, scanning it for any sign of her best friend, but she only saw Vince and Greg, looking very desperate. "Vince? Greg?" she called them and they looked up. "Where's Draco?" she asked nervously.

The two boys' eyes widened. "Haven't you heard?" asked Vince.

She felt a pang of fear. "What?"

"Draco's in the hospital wing!" exclaimed Greg.

"What happened?" she asked anxiously.

Vince and Greg took her by her arms and dragged her outside the great hall but not in a rude manner. Once they were outside, they let go of her. "Potter and Weasley lured him to the third floor corridor; the forbidden one. They know that Draco was obsessed to catch them and so they made up a loud conversation about their secret _with you_ hidden under the trapdoor in third floor corridor. We tried to stop him, but he was so stubborn. He thought the reason why we haven't seen you all day was because you were there," explained Vince.

"And then?"

"We called Neville and the three of us tried to follow him," said Greg. "But there was a three-headed dog guarding the trapdoor. Only Neville made it through the trapdoor to help Draco and he sent us to inform a teacher. At first, Professor McGonagall did not believe us, so we went to Professor Snape. He went down and came back after half an hour with Neville and Draco, both unconscious."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. "It's my fault," she said regretfully.

"Don't blame yourself, Hermione," said Greg, trying to comfort her. He even placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Professor Snape said that Draco and Neville will be fine. They just have to recover from being smashed by the transfigured giant chess pieces," said Vince.

"Oh no!" she gasped when she heard it.

"You're not helping!" Greg smacked Vince.

"S-sorry," he mumbled.

"I'll go and visit him at the hospital wing," she told them.

The two boys went back to dinner and she walked to the hospital wing and found Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sitting beside Draco's bed. Mrs. Malfoy immediately opened her arms upon seeing her. She ran to her and they gave each other a very tight embrace. Hermione couldn't stop her tears anymore. She cried against her chest. Mrs. Malfoy hushed her. "Calm down now, dear. He will be fine," she told her.

"It's my fault," she said while crying. "I did not speak to him; I got mad just because of house points and those boys took the opportunity to lure him," she sobbed. "I hate them!"

"Do not blame yourself, dear. Even if you and Draco did not have a rift, those boys would still use you to get back to Draco," said Mrs. Malfoy.

"But-"

"No buts, dear," she cut her off. "Not your fault."

"Cissy is right, Hermione," came Mr. Malfoy's voice. "It's Potter and Weasley's fault. I spoke with the headmaster and made sure that those boys will be punished. Headmaster Dumbledore already wrote to their parents."

Hermione pulled away from Mrs. Malfoy and wiped her tears before facing Draco's parents. "Did Professor Snape tell you what exactly happened down there?" she asked.

"There was a three-headed dog guarding the Philosopher's Stone, a creation of Albus Dumbledore's friend, Nicholas Flamel. A thief made it to his house, then at Gringotts, attempted to steal the stone so Flamel decided to bring it to Hogwarts for safekeeping," Mr, Malfoy explained. "It was hidden under the third floor corridor; each professor made up something to guard it. Hagrid, the gamekeeper volunteered his three-headed dog to Dumbledore; Professor Spout put the devil's snare; Madam Hooch and Flitwick charmed several flying keys; McGonagall transfigured a giant wizard's chess board; Severus created a riddle and potions. Draco and Neville did not make it to Severus's potions because they did not win the chess game and just in time, Severus arrived."

"He had several fractures, but with Skele-Gro, Draco's bones will be back to normal," said Mrs. Malfoy.

"How about Neville?" she asked.

"He fell off the knight piece," replied Mr. Malfoy. "Just like Draco, he will be fine."

"I hate Potter and Weasley!" she cried.

"Oh, dear," hushed Mrs. Malfoy. "Don't worry about them. Lucius will make sure they'll be dealt accordingly."

She stayed by Draco's side until ten minutes before curfew. Mr. Malfoy escorted her to the Gryffindor tower. In the morning, she got up very early to check on Draco before going to the great hall. She was surprised when she did not see Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy at the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey gave her a nod. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy was invited at the headmaster's office. But I am glad that you're here; my patient is too stubborn to eat his breakfast."

Her eyes widened with joy. "Draco's awake, isn't he?" she shrieked in excitement.

The matron smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is, Miss Granger and I need your help."

"Oh, I can make him eat, you know," she said confidently but her face fell when she remembered that they weren't speaking to each other. "But... I'll try."

She walked behind the white drapes and saw Draco sitting in his bed, leaning on the headboard. He looked surprised when he saw her. She stopped at the foot of the bed.

Hermione offered her a small smile. "Hi."

Draco nodded. "Hello."

"How are you?" she asked nervously. _How do you start a good conversation with someone you haven't spoken with for a few weeks?_

"Feels like I fell off a real broom," he said casually.

She walked to the side of his bed. "I'm sorry."

He frowned. "It wasn't you who smashed me with a queen's chair; most of all, it wasn't you who sent me there," he said with a shrug.

She fiddled her robes sleeve. "I know. I'm sorry for being cross at you. If that did not happen, if I only spoke with you, Potter and Weasley wouldn't take the opportunity."

"It is what it is. We don't have a time-turner to change what happened."

She bit her lip as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Will you forgive me for being such a birdbrain?"

Draco eyed her intently and she let out a sigh. _Perhaps he won't forgive me,_ she thought.

To her surprise, Draco laughed. "Of course, I forgive you!" He opened his arms for her. "Come here, give me a hug." She obeyed and rested her chin on his shoulder. Feeling his touch and familiar scent made her heart jump again and she could feel her cheeks blushing.

"I missed you, Honey," Draco whispered.

"I missed you, too," she replied. Hermione closed her eyes and tightened her hold to him, as if her life depended on it ad swore that she will never ignore him again. Never. "And oh... Grey?" she said without pulling away from him.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday."

"This is the best birthday present. Your presence."

They stayed like that for a moment, not wanting to let go of each other. They broke apart when someone cleared their throat. A woman with spiky hair and round face was looking down at them with a smile. Judging by her attire, Hermione knew she is an Auror.

"Hello, dears. Sorry to interrupt. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother." She offered her hand to them.

Hermione was the first to take it. "I am Hermione Granger, Neville's friend. Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Thank you, dear. Neville told me nice things about you." Then, she turned to Draco. "You must be Draco Malfoy."

Draco nodded and took the woman's hand politely. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Thank you for saving my Neville!" she said emotionally and squeezed his hand.

"We saved each other down there," said Draco. "Though, it was really my fault that we were hurt by the chess pieces."

"Don't blame yourself, dear. I am here to thank you for being Neville's friend."

Draco nodded. "You're welcome, then."

Mrs. Longbottom turned to Hermione again. "It's really nice to finally meet you, Hermione. I hope we will meet again, soon. My husband would like to meet you and the rest of Neville's friends." Hermione noticed that the woman's eyes were teary. She opened her arms. "Can I give you a hug?"

She was shocked, but nodded. This was Neville's mother and perhaps, she's thankful that after Harry left Neville, he still found friends.

Mrs. Longbottom pulled her to a hug, similar to her mother's hug when they missed each other so much. Hermione didn't know how to respond, but before she could do anything, Mrs. Longbottom pulled away and thanked them once again. Then, she excused herself.

Hermione started feeding Draco and he happily obeyed. It felt like they're back at the manor, when Draco was injured after falling off a broom. She was worried, but glad to know that he will be fine. Hermione stayed the whole day and only left his side when it's time to go back to her dormitory.

.

The end-of-term feast was a happy one for Draco and the Slytherins. He was awarded one hundred points for the proper use of intellect even in desperate times and the best chess game. Neville was also awarded for the bravery he has shown when he tried to 'rescue' her and Draco. Vince and Greg were also awarded twenty points each for doing what they think was right. Hermione was also awarded two hundred points for 'the best boil cure potion brewed by a first year' and for assisting Professor Snape to supply the hospital wing with healing potions.

In the end, Slytherin House still won the house Cup, but Gryffindor got the second place. Hermione was still happy because she was able to bring back the points they lost months ago. She was happy for Draco, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Characters are OOC because this is AU.

This chapter is good for 3 days. Next update will be after the New Year's Day (Oshogatsu). Let's all eat mochi!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 **CHAPTER 5: Second Year**

 _ **"Can this be love I'm feeling right now  
I know for certain I'm feeling right now  
I don't recall ever feeling this way  
Tell me what does one say  
To one who makes me feel this way**_

 _ **Can this be love I'm feeling right now**_  
 _ **I am not sure of this feeling somehow**_  
 _ **Why do I tremble whenever you're near**_  
 _ **I can't seem to say my words so you'll hear.**_

 _ **This is the first time I'm gonna say I love you.**_

 _ **It's the first time I ever felt so helpless deep inside.**_

 _ **If I had to say a thousand times, I'll tell you once again,**_

 _ **This is the first time I'm gonna say I love you."**_

 _ **-Can This Be Love (Sarah Geronimo)**_

One day during summer, the sun was up already and its light was hitting one of the bedroom windows of a house in Pembroke Gardens. A young boy with platinum blonde hair, heart-shaped face with his remarkable widow's peak and pale skin, was still sleeping in a narrow bed draped with scarlet and gold colours and a girl with bushy brown hair and button-like nose, lying on his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist. The boy's arms were around the girl's tiny frame, holding her close. Their peaceful sleep was cut off by a loud _POP!_ and the boy's eyes automatically snapped open. His eyes found the small creature standing at the foot of the bed. It had pencil-like nose and eyes as round as the tennis balls.

"Master! Master!" the creature shrieked. "You have to leave now! Missy's parents _is_ coming to check!" she warned.

The girl on his chest woke up with a start and sat up. "Mum and Dad are coming. What time is it?" she asked.

"It is half past eight, Missy!" shrieked the small creature.

"I'm sorry, I overslept," apologized the blonde boy.

The girl smiled. "You don't have to apologize. Now, go and show up to your parents. You can come later after an hour," she said.

The boy nodded and planted a kiss on the girl's forehead. "See you alter." She nodded. The boy stood up and took the small creature's hand and they disappeared with another loud _POP!_

Just in time, there was a knock on the door. "Sweetie, time to get up," came a sweet woman's voice.

"Coming, Mum!" the girl replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger of Pembroke Gardens, Kensigton, were both famous dentists in London and on weekends, they work as volunteer dentists at _The Fallen Angel_ orphanage. They only have one child and her name's Hermione Granger. Hermione is a very special child, not only because she started to read at three years old, but because she can do magic. In fact, the Grangers lied to their relatives and friends by telling them that Hermione is attending a boarding school in America, when in fact, she is attending a magical boarding school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione is the brightest witch in her year and her marks the past year pleased her parents. She was able to beat everyone in her year, especially those who came from pure-blood families, like her best friend Draco Malfoy. However, Hermione cannot do magic outside the school. They weren't allowed; and even if they were, she won't still use magic at home as respect to her parents. She only sees them during term breaks and as much as possible, they want her to act 'normally' in front of them. They wanted her to act and speak like a Muggle, just like them. Hermione loved her parents dearly, so she obeyed them. She can be a Muggle in front of them and she can be a witch whenever she's not with them. But Hermione has a secret she's been keeping from her parents for years now. Just one secret: she couldn't sleep alone at night since the first time Draco Malfoy slept beside her in her narrow bed.

Every night, except when they were at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy would ask his personal house-elf, Billy, to Apparate him from his room at Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, directly into Hermione's room. They would sleep beside each other, holding hands or sometimes cuddling. Draco would leave in the morning before the sun is up, just in case Hermione's parents check on her. They've been doing it for over two years now and they were never caught because of Billy. Sometimes, Hermione thought that Mrs. Malfoy, Draco's mother, knows about it, by the way she sometimes tease her son, but she did not say anything.

Hermione and Draco have been friends for six years now and somewhat _committed_ to each other because she accepted the bracelet he gave her. By next year, when they're both thirteen, they will start dating exclusively and Hermione was looking forward to it. She loves Draco and she has come to love him more and more each day. She couldn't imagine a world where Draco doesn't exist. She couldn't imagine her life without him. Their parents were supportive and even wanted them to really end up together. He's brilliant, handsome and kind. She's one lucky girl.

.

"Sweetie, your father and I will be coming home late. It's one of our clients' birthday party... unless you want to come?"

She shook her head. "I don't like parties, Mum," she said half-truthfully.

Her mother sighed. "Fine, then. Stay at the Malfoys until morning, dear. Cissy is such a dear to take you and allow you to sleep there like you're one of them."

"She will be one of them... someday," quipped her father behind the newspaper. "But not until you're thirty," he said, lowering down the paper.

She laughed, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and trembling of her hands while holding the fork and knife. "You're silly, Dad. In the wizarding world, they're expected to get engaged after graduation, especially pure-blood families, and married around twenty. At thirty something, they should already be standing at King's Cross to send off their children."

"Oh, I'm sure Draco can wait," he replied casually.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Dad. If he decides to leave me and find someone else, it's your fault."

"Can we not please talk about this?" her mother interrupted. "Hermione's only twelve years old, for goodness' sake, Hugh."

"Jeanie, we have to start accepting the fact that at twelve, she already has a boy in her life. Next year, they'll start dating _officially_. I won't be surprised if right after she graduates, Draco would give her another bracelet."

" _Anyway_ ," her mother said rather sternly. "You, young lady, should behave. Just because Cissy and Lucius treat you like their daughter doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. And please, please, please, don't make use of their house-elves. Cissy told me that they're well-compensated but still, I remind you to respect those creatures."

"Yes, _Mother_ ," she replied with pure imitation of Draco.

"Don't you have a department at your ministry that deals with elfish rights?" she asked.

"We do. It's called Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she informed.

"Good, then. Those creatures, oh. They deserve to be somewhere else!" Jean Granger exclaimed.

They continued eating breakfast and Mr. Granger started talking about work and the current state of the economy. Hermione listened and asked questions; expressed her opinion. That way, she would somewhat bond with her parents. At around ten, Mr. and Mrs. Granger left for work. Hermione washed the dishes and cleaned up while waiting for Billy and Draco.

"I've got news for you!" Draco said in greeting with an evil smile.

"Well, good morning to you, too!" she said sarcastically despite the trembling of her knees; good thing she was already sitting. Draco joined her on the sofa and pulled her to him. She snuggled against his frame. "So, what's the news?"

"Potter's grounded and was sent by his parents last week to his Muggle relatives in Surrey!" he said laughing.

She frowned. "Must be his mother's sister's family," she said. She have read about Lily Evans's early life, before becoming one of the heroes.

"I don't understand it... Father said that Potter's father used to bully Professor Snape because he was best friends with Lily Evans, though they were in different houses. Father even said that she was always mad at Potter and my Uncle Sirius. Well, he's one of Potter's father's gang... along with Professor Lupin and another Peter Pettigrew. Those Gryffindors always pick on Professor Snape. How could Potter's mother marry her best friend's tormentor?"

"Perhaps, he's changed," she said with a shrug. "Harry Potter's father, I mean." And then she paused. "Hang on, did you say, Professor Snape's best friend was Harry's mother?"

Draco looked down at her. "Yeah."

"Well, when we weren't speaking, he told me about his female best friend, a Muggle-born Gryffindor. He said, he did something terrible in their fifth year and she never spoke to him again... and she died," she said.

"It must be another girl because Professor Snape and Potter's mother are still friends, Father said."

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Anyway, so this morning, Father said, he was with Minister Fudge last night and they received news about a flying car in Surrey. My cousin, Dora, who was an Auror-in-training joined the investigation and they found out that the flying Ford Anglia belongs to the Weasleys. The twins and Ronald rescued Potter from his relatives and brought him to their house in Ottery St Catchpole."

"He's in trouble; and the Weasleys, too."

Draco smirked. "I know, right? But that's not all. Three days ago, the ministry received an alert that a Hovering Charm was used at Potter's relatives' house. The Aurors checked if there were other wizards or witches in the area. Apparently, Potter was the only wizard there, so he received a warning for using magic!"

"So, that's the reason you're very happy?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, Potter and the Weasleys are in trouble. Joy," he said, looking like Christmas came early.

"Joy," she repeated and picked up a book. She read while snuggling with Draco.

They spent the entire day at the Manor. Hermione helped Mrs. Malfoy bake cookies and Draco's other favourite pastires while Draco was flying with his new broom, Nimbus Two Thousand One. He was planning to join the Slytherin Quidditch team this year. After baking, she went to the yard and started reading a book while Draco was still in the air.

Evening came and after the dinner with the Malfoys, Mrs. Malfoy showed her where she'll be sleeping; it was the room beside Draco's. She once slept there over a year ago, just before she went to Hogwarts; when her parents went to Spain for a business trip. Like the other rooms, it was draped in green and silver and the bed was a four-poster, just like Draco's. Mrs. Malfoy left her once she was settled and she went to the shower. When she went out, she saw Draco on the bed, already dressed in his pyjamas.

"Why don't we use your room?" she asked casually.

"It has a tracking charm. My parents will know if I slept with a girl in my room," he said.

"But, they might know that you're here. They might get mad..." she said and started to get anxious. What if the Malfoys would discover that they're really sleeping in one bed?

"The tracking charm was placed by my grandfather. Family tradition," he said conversationally. "Father started to bend some of the traditions, and so is Mother. But if you want me to return in my room..." He started to stand up.

"If you can _leave_ me here, fine," she said with a roll of her eyes.

But Draco did not walk further. Instead, he went back and crawled on the bed beside her. They slept touching each other's hands, like always.

.

The First of September came. Like last year, Hermione's parents came with her at the King's Cross to send her off and the Malfoys met them. The trip was uneventful and it wasn't until they arrived at Hogsmeade station and rode the horseless carriage that Neville told them Harry Potter and Ron Weasley weren't on the train.

"Perhaps they were expelled," said Draco with a smirk.

"No, he wasn't," said Neville. "His parents told me that Harry was just grounded, but he's coming back to Hogwarts. I wonder where they are..." he said, thinking deeply when the carriage started to move.

"You look worried for Potter," said Vince who has grown taller.

"Don't be silly. He was his best friend," she snapped.

"But he dumped him for Weasley," Draco said in defense.

" _Still_ , they were best friends for years and their families were really close."

Draco shrugged. "Fine," he surrendered, not wanting to argue with her.

At the Welcoming Fest, the two Gryffindor boys weren't there, too, but Hermione and Neville continued chatting happily and listened to Dumbledore's speech. They were surprised to hear that Professor Lupin was on personal leave and that the headmaster wasn't sure yet when he's coming back. A new DADA professor was introduced by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart, a famous author, too.

"I hope this one is good," she said to Neville while watching the new professor waving and winking to the other girls in different tables. "I want Professor Lupin back."

When they went to the Gryffindor Tower, they found Potter and Weasley outside the portrait hole, waiting for anyone to tell them the password. Neville said the password without saying a word to Harry and Hermione followed her friend.

The following morning, they were dismayed to find out that fifty points were taken from Gryffindor because Potter and Weasley flew the same flying Ford Anglia because the barrier at King's Cross closed at exactly eleven o'clock. They decided to leave with the car without waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who made it through the other side of the barrier.

At breakfast, Hermione and Neville covered their ears with their hands when two howlers arrived for Potter and Weasley. The entire Slytherin table roared with laughter and some Gryffindors joined. However, majority of the Gryffindors were cross at the two boys. Hermione noticed a little girl with long ginger mane and freckled face glaring at her. She remembered last night, a female Weasley was sorted in Gryffindor. She's probably Ronald Weasley's little sister because she was sitting with the twins.

She ignored the little girl's piercing glare and continued chatting with Neville. They finally got their schedule and she was pleased to know that most of her classes were with Slytherins like Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic. Herbology was with the Hufflepuffs and they don't share Astronomy with another house.

Hermione saw Drraco, Vince and Greg leaving the great hall, laughing. She picked up her bag and followed the boys. Neville followed her as well. The Slytherin trio went near the lake, still laughing and oblivious to her and Neville's presence.

"That was brilliant, Draco! I wish I had an elf like that!" exclaimed Vince.

"But Billy was your personal house-elf, right? Why did Dobby do it, even if you didn't ask him?" asked Vince.

"'Cause he learned from Father and Mother that Potter and Weasley were the reasons why I ended up in the hospital wing last year," said Draco with pride. "Dobby loves me, you know," he smirked.

"Still can't believe it!" said Greg. "Dobby went to Surrey and scared harry Potter-"

"By saying that 'terrible things will happen at Hogwarts! Harry Potter should not come back!' Then he used Hovering Charm on Potter's relatives," said Vince with complete imitation of Dobby the house-elf.

"And let's not forget about the barrier. Dobby was brilliant enough to block it. Poor Potter and Weasley... they didn't have any idea. All they got was a howler from their mothers," Draco said coolly. The git even stretched his arms and relaxed under the tree.

Hermione walked slowly towards the group with Neville behind her. "So, when do you plan to tell me about this brilliant idea?"

Draco looked around and stood up when he saw her. "Oh, come on. Don't be mad at me. I just recevied an owl from Mother today at breakfast. She said that Dobby has been punishing himself for leaving the manor without permission."

"But he's a free elf," she noted.

"Yes. But he still thinks that he's bound to us," he replied.

"Did your house-elf really do those things to Harry?" asked Neville.

"Yes. Are you going to tell your parents?" asked Draco.

Neville stared at the blonde boy and studied him. He shook his head. "No. Harry doesn't deserve it, but he has to learn one thing: the Weasleys are not good company. He was sent to his relatives to learn discipline; to learn that he's luckier than his cousin but he eloped. His parents were really mad."

"Harry should realize that all Weasley does is put him in trouble," she said with a shake of her head. "Come on, let's get to Charms."

.

On the second Saturday of September, she and Neville found Vince and Greg waiting outside the portrait hole of the Gryffindor tower and yanked each of her arm.

"Let's go and watch the Slytherin Quidditch practice!" they said in chorus.

They practically dragged her in excitement. "Since when did I get interested in Quidditch?" she asked in her bossy tone.

"Since Draco became a seeker," whispered Greg.

Her eyes widened. "So that's why he asked Mr. Malfoy for a Nimbus Two Thousand One!" she exclaimed.

"Yes! Let's go!" said Greg.

"But... Neville." She tried to look around but the two Slytherins sandwiched her.

"I'm here, 'Mione," came a voice from behind. "You go ahead. I'll go to the great hall and get some toast for us."

"Thanks, Neville!" she said loudly as she and the boys started to run down the stairs.

They arrived at the Quidditch pitch and climbed on the Slytherin bleachers.

"Why are the Gryffindors here? I thought it's the Slytherins' practice?" she asked when she saw figures in scarlet and gold Quidditch uniform.

"Draco said they got a permission slip from Professor Snape," said Greg.

"Look! They're coming!" Vince pointed at the left side of the ground. Figures in green and silver Quidditch uniforms were walking towards the Gryffindors. The two captains, Flint and Wood came face to face and seemed arguing.

"Come on, let's see what's happening," she told the boys and led the way to the ground. When they made it there, Ronald Weasley arrived with his sister.

"What's going on? I thought you're practicing?" Weasley asked the Gryffindor team loudly.

"We reserved the pitch. Got permission slips from Professor Snape and Madam Hooch to train our new seeker," said Flint, showing the two folded parchments to Wood.

"New seeker? Who's your new seeker?" asked Wood irritably.

The Slytherins moved away and Draco stepped forward. He was looking handsome with his Quidditch robes and neatly brushed back hair. He was holding his new Nimbus Two Thousand One. She noticed that everyone in the team was holding the same kind of broom.

"Malfoy?"said Potter in surprise. He's the new seeker for Gryffindor, they heard yesterday.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand One!" exclaimed Ronald Weasley.

"Draco's father was kind enough to buy us new brooms when he learned that Draco made it during the tryouts," said Flint.

"Unlike you, Potter, I spent my summer flying and practicing hard. You see, I've been a good student last year, so I was rewarded by my parents," he said with pride.

Hermione smiled, not taking her eyes off him.

"Leave him alone," came a dangerous female voice.

Hermione tilted her head and saw She Weasley glaring at _her Draco_.

Draco snorted. "Look! Potter's got a girlfriend! Dear me, it's a first year. Another Weasley!"

The Slytherins roared with laughter. "Don't insult my sister, Malfoy!" said Ronald Weasley. "She's got clean blood. At least she won't taint Harry's blood."

She couldn't help herself anymore. She laughed. Hard. Draco wiped her tears from laughing. She faced her fellow Gryffindors. "So, I will taint Draco's blood 'cause I'm a Muggle-born? In that case, Potter's blood is already tainted because her parents were like Draco and myself... His father was a pure-blood and her mother was a Muggle-born, don't you know?"

Weasley paled. Obviously, he didn't know. "No one asked your opinion, filthy Mudblood!" he spat.

Draco quickly stepped forward and punched Weasley right on his freckled nose and the ginger fell on the ground.

He sat up and aimed his battered wand at Draco. "Eat Slugs!" The wand tip sparked, but it hit Weasley instead of Draco. Weasley looked like he was about to vomit and when he opened his mouth, he vomitted slugs. The Slytherins roared with laughter and Hermione and Neville, who turned up in the middle of the argument, joined too. Surprisingly, Potter looked down at Weasley, with a hint of disappointment in his face.

"I thought you were my best friend. You knew that my mother was a Muggle-born and yet you insult her kind," he said with disgust.

"Told you, he only cares for your father's blood 'cause Potters are one of the richest and oldest families, like the Malfoys," said Neville coolly.

Potter turned around and faced Neville. "Mate, look, I am so sorry for breaking up our friendship because of him. Merlin, I didn't know what came to me..."

Neville punched him on the right cheek. "That's for fooling Draco last year and sending him in danger." He aimed for Potter's left cheek. "That's for throwing away our ten years of friendship. I treated you like a brother and you treated me like a shite. Now I feel good." Neville turned to Hermione and their friends. "Let's go and support Slytherins!" he said loudly and merrily.

Greg and Vince cheered and pulled Neville. They ran to the bleachers, leaving Hermione and Draco.

"All right, Honey?" he asked casually and placed his arm around her shoulders when they were left alone.

"Of course!" she said confidently. "You know perfectly well that I'm not that type of girl who will wait for a knight-in-shining armor. I'm one of the boys," she joked.

Draco shook his head. "I hope you don't really mean that. I would hate to date a boy next year."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Go and show me how good you are at this stupid game called Quidditch."

He smirked. "I'll show you how stupid Quidditch is." He winked and walked away to join his team. Hermione walked to the bleachers smiling like a lovesick puppy and joined the three boys.

.

Hermione went back to her duty of tutoring Greg and Vince who were having a hard time with Potions. Their Head of House wasn't too considerate even with his own Slytherins and her two friends were starting to worry that they might get howlers from their parents. Neville still joined them but he's the one in-charged of tutoring Vince and Greg with Herbology; it was his best subject. Draco noticed that she's doing a lot of things already, so even with a roll of his eyes and impatience, he still volunteered to tutor Greg and Vince with Astronomy and Potions. Hermione only handled Charms, Transfiguration and DADA. Actually, she doesn't have to help them in everything, but she feels bad when she and Draco were on top of their year and the other two Slytherins were at the bottom. Anyway, she doesn't have any problem with their cooperation. They were both eager to learn.

Plus, all their new DADA professor saud during class was: "For more information, please read my books."

Hermione rolled her eyes everytime and would whisper to either Draco or Neville: "As if reading alone can help us in defending ourselves. One day, I'm going to send a hex to this bloke and see what happens."

Draco and Neville were both pleased that she wasn't like the other girls in school who admired Professor Lockhart.

"We need to find another place to study," she said while sitting under the tree near the lake with her friends. "We cannot stay in the library for as long as we like. Madam Pince looks like she wants to throw me out whenever I slam a book shut."

"Father told me about a secret room in the castle," said Draco who was correcting Vince's essay.

"Can you owl him tonight so that we'll get a reply in the morning? I don't want to go back to the library just to study. Madam Pince is always staring at me. I don't understand why, but she's scary. Looks like she's waiting for me to approach her and say something."

"She doesn't look happy, too, whenever you're with Draco," said Neville.

"I noticed that, too," quipped Draco. "I wonder what was wrong with that woman. I'll owl Father tonight before dinner."

"Thanks," she replied appreciatively. She spotted Harry Potter sitting alone by the lake. His back was on them. "So, Nev... have you spoken to Harry yet?"

Neville frowned. "No."

"Why?" inquired.

"Why?" Draco asked her back. "He dumped him; treated him like a vermin for Weasley and you're asking why?"

"But, best friends forgive each other; like we did last year."

"That's different. You just didn't speak with me, but you did not dump me. You didn't replace me, too. You were just mad," he reasoned.

"Still, we have to forgive our friends," she said matter-of-factly.

"I already forgave him," said Neville. "But I just don't feel like hanging around him again... Not yet," he answered quietly.

"Does that mean I have your full support on the coming match? Slytherin versus Gryffindor, you know," asked Draco in his arrogant tone.

She looked at him questioningly. "We're in Gryffindor. Why should we cheer for you?" she challenged.

"Well, you don't like Potter. I mean, Neville likes me more than Potter. You two don't like the Weasley twins, either. Are you telling me that you're going to cheer for Wood and the three chasers?"

She looked away and pretended to think. "Let me think about it. Hmm... I don't like them so I guess, I'm stuck with Slytherins," she said with a fake tone of sadness.

"Good, then." Draco flashed his signature smirk. "You will not be sitting on the Gryffindor bleachers. You'll be with Mother and Father at the staff bleachers," he said sternly.

"Bossy rich kid," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Draco laughed and pinched her nose affectionately in response.

.

On Hermione's thirteenth birthday, a day before the Quidditch match, she received another surprise from Draco. He waited for her outside the portrait hole in the morning and took hwr by the lake where a picnic was set up by Billy. Neville, Greg and Vince joined them. Wirh their presents, they expressed their gratitude to her for being so patient with them; for helping them like what a true friend does.

They went to the great hall to show up in their respective house tables and owls came again. Just like last year, a package was dropped in front of Hermione carried by three owls. The package consists of a bouquet of white roses, expensive chocolates and another cashmere apparel from Draco. Presents from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and her parents also arrived but she did not open them in the great hall.

The day passed uneventfully. She went to her classes and helped her friends with their lessons. In the evening after dinner, while her room mates were already sleeping soundly and she was reading _Quidditch Through The Ages_ she loaned from Draco, she heard a loud tap on the window. Thinking that it was an owl, she placed the book down on the side table and opened the window but to her surprise, it was Draco in the air with his broom.

"What are you doin here?" she hissed. "If someone catches you..."

He smirked. "Who would ever catch me? Filch? Well, good then. I can teach him to fly."

She gave him a disapproving look.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he faked a hurt tone.

"Of course I am! But I'll be happier if you're not flying like a snowy owl outside my window!" She stomped her foot impatiently.

"Well, let me in, then," he said matter-of-factly.

She pressed her lips together but opened the window widely to let him in. Draco got off his broom and climbed on the window. She led the way to her four-poster bed and Draco followed silently. They sat there, side by side, resting on the headboard.

Draco spotted the book on the side table. "Still reading that?" he asked.

"I'm trying to understand your favourite stupid game," she blurted.

Instead of talking back, he let out a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm nervous for tomorrow's game," he admitted, looking down on his lap and twisted his fingers.

Hermione took one of his hands in hers. "You're good and I believe in you."

Draco looked up and forced a smile. "If I fail to catch the snitch, Father will not be pleased," he said with worry.

"You will catch the snitch!" she said confidently. "So please, relax."

"Help me," he pleaded.

She looked directly into his beautiful grey eyes. "Sure. How?" she replied without any hint of hesitation.

"Stay with me tonight," he said firmly.

She frowned. "You mean, in the Slytherin dormitory?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, in the the Hufflepuff House." He smirked.

She hit him playfully on the chest. "Yeah, yeah. Continue talking to me like that and you'll be alone forever," she threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" He quirked up an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She shifted and laid on the bed, looking like she was about to sleep. "Close the windows before you leave."

He waved his wand around the four-poster and chanted the Silencing Charm. "Hey!" he said loudly and pulled the covers off her. "We're sleeping in my bed!"

She closed her eyes and faked a yawn. "Nope. _You're_ sleeping in _your_ bed."

"Honey, please," he said quietly.

Her eyes snapped open. "That's the magic words!" she said with glee. "Only tonight. Otherwise I'm not sleeping in snake's lair."

"Not just tonight but every time I need you," he said firmly.

She grimaced. "Does it mean you will also sleep here whenever I need you?"

"Of course! It should be give and take!" he said matter-of-factly.

She beamed. That's one of the things she love most about Draco. They are equals. He may act like a spoiled rich kid most of the time, but he will bend down and would do anything for her.

Hermione put on her cloak. Draco rode his broom outside Hermione\s window. She has never tried to ride a real broom. She was too afraid, even on Draco's toy broomstick, but knowing that Draco will never let her fall, she rode behind him without hesitation. She tightened her grip on his waist, as if her life depended on it and she could hear the brat laughing. They flew down the castle with Hermione's eyes closed and body pressed against Draco's back.

"Still afraid of heights, I see," came his teasing voice. She did not reply. "Come on, we're here."

She opened her eyes and saw that they were still in the air but in front of a small window near the lake. It seems that they are in front of one of the windows in the dungeons. She carefully got off the broom and climbed on the window. Draco followed quickly and helped her.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"Slytherin common room," he replied. "My room's down there," he pointed at the stairs, held her with his free hand and the broom on the other and led the way. They went inside a smaller room with only one large four-poster bed draped in Slytherin colours.

"This is my room," he said and placed his broom in the cupboard.

"Why do you have your own room?" she blurted. "You never told me!"

He shrugged. "What should I say? 'Hey Honey, I have my own room. Wanna go and check?'"

"Prat," she mumbled. "Explain why you have your own room."

"It's allowed in Slytherin House because most pure-blood came from rich families and were not used to having room mates. But starting only in second year. During first year, we should stay in the dormitory with the others. Father paid for this room."

She looked at him with disapproval. "If your father hears about me sleeping in your room..."

He grimaced, kicked off his shoes and pulled off his cloak, revealing his pyjamas. "If I were you, I would be more worried of Professor Snape catching me. Father loves you like a daughter. He won't punish you. All you will get is a telling off. But with Professor Snape's dangerous voice..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder why he looks so disgusted when we're together. Maybe because he doesn't have a witch in his life."

"Professor Snape is single?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah," he replied and sat on the bed. He opened his arms for her. She quickly removed her cloak and shoes and sat between his legs. "Mother said he's a lonely man. He fell in love once, but the witch left him."

"Poor Professor Snape. That witch must be the best friend who died," she said with a sigh.

"Probably. And maybe, she's his one true love."

She sighed and felt sad for her Professor even if they weren't sure of the story. She couldn't imagine leaving Draco. She couldn't imagine herself being left alone, either.

"Come, let's sleep," she said and yawned. They laid on the bed, facing each other and holding hands.

"Night, Honey," he said and planted a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes with a smile.

.

Hermione was sitting nervously beside Mrs. Malfoy on the staff and guests bleachers, ignoring the piercing glare of her housemates on the Gryffindor bleachers. She was watching out for Draco. The game started half an hour ago but there was still no sign of the snitch. Harry Potter learned a tactic: he pretended to see the snitch and dived so that Draco would follow. At first, Draco took the bait and got frustrated. The second and third time Harry attempted, Draco did not take the bait and flew around the pitch for his own search of the snitch. The score was already 60 to 10; Slytherin on the lead. If Draco catches the snitch they will win and it's the end of the game.

She scanned the Gryffindor pitch and saw Vince and Greg yanking Neville by his arms. It looked like they were convincing him to go somewhere else but Neville frowned and said something negative based on his facial expression. Ronald Weasley was sitting on the same bleacher where Neville was, with the other second years. Weasley said something to Vince and Greg that caused the two to punch him. Neville tried to stop his friends but things only got worse. The others from their house like Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan thought Neville was trying to help Vince and Greg. She decided to grab her wand and send cast a minor hex to the group for them to stop.

"Draco Malfoy catches the snitch. Slytherin wins," came the commentator, Lee Jordan's disappointed voice, followed by the cheer from the Slytherin bleachers.

She looked around the pitch and saw Draco in the air holding the snitch in his hand proudly. His teammates started to fly towards him and clapped his back.

"I knew it!" said Mr. Malfoy to his wife triumphantly. "Our son proved everyone that he deserves to be on the team, not because he was a Malfoy but because he's really good and determined."

"Dear, don't be surprised. When our Draco wants something, he will do everything to get it," was Mrs. Malfoy's reply. She looked down to her with a teasing smile. "I hope you are not sad."

She smiled. "Mrs. Malfoy, my loyalty is already with Draco long before I was sorted to Gryffindor."

The Malfoys gave her their appreciative smiles. They walked down to the pitch to greet Draco. Hermione allowed the two parents to hug and greet their son first before she stepped forward.

Draco released his broom and pulled her to a tight embrace.

"Congratulations," she whispered.

"Thank you," he muttered against her ear. "I'll come and get you again tonight."

Hermione couldn't explain how she felt at that moment. Draco's embrace and voice made her knees weaker and stomach flutter. At the same time, she felt great joy and happiness, not only because of the game, but because of the look and attention Draco gave her despite the cheer from his teammates and other girls from his house.

Draco proved one more thing: no matter what happens, he will always come to her. He will always want and need her.

.

"Come on, Honey, I'm not sleeping here," Draco whined and stood at the foot of his bed.

"Then you go back to your room. I'm staying here," she replied stubbornly and returned her attention to the book called _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. She was reading about the basilisk as it was believed by many that it's the monster Salazar Slytherin hid in the Chamber of Secrets.

It's been six months since the term began and three Muggle-borns and a cat were petrified by an unknown creature. Many students and parents believed that it was the monster Salazar Slytherin has hidden in the Chamber of Secrets to remove the Muggle-borns from the school; but the staff do not believe it. They believe that someone is behind this. A witch or a wizard. They still haven't caught the culprit despite the double effort from the staff by patrolling often. The petrification of the students happened in the most unexpected places like the third floor corridor leading to the boys' lavatory, the library and the trophy room. The culprit, it seemed, decided that he or she will attack during the most busy hours. The first attack happened during the Halloween Feast. Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch' cat, was the first victim. Two weeks later, during the match of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, another attack happened and the victims was a Muggle-born named Colin Creevey from Gryffindor. Just before the Christmas break, while the students were busy eating dinner at the great hall, Justin Finch-Fletchey from Hufflepuff was found by Harry Potter on the corridor, petrified. Just recently, during the scheduled match of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, the game was postponed because a Muggle-born from Ravenclaw named Penelope Clearwater was found outside the library by Madam Pince, petrified. Hermione is convinced that it was all the Slytherin's monster's doing. Poor thing, Professor Sprout's mandrakes were still very young to be used for the potion that will awaken the petrified students and cat. And now, Draco's really, really worried for her.

"I can't leave you here! You'll be safer in my rooms," he blurted. The Silencing Charms were on.

"Yeah, because Salazar Slytherin's monster pet won't touch me there," she said without looking up.

"I told you, Father said it was not the monster! He and Mother believe Dumbledore. It's someone. And if that person decides to come here and petrify you..." he trailed off as his voice weakened.

"We can't be sure. How do they know that it wasn't a monster?" she countered.

"I don't know," he said weakly and sat on the edge of her bed. "They won't tell me. But they assured me that they're doing everything they can to catch the culprit."

She finally looked at him. Draco reached for her hand. "Please, Honey. My room is warded. No one will harm you there. If there is no danger, I wouldn't mind sleeping here with you, but now is not the time for being picky and minding house rivalry."

She rolled her eyes. "Liar. Even if there is no danger, I still wouldn't be able to convince you easily to sleep here."

He relaxed a little. "At least you know." Then, he called Billy and asked her to Apparate the two of them directly to Draco's room in Slytherin House as it's not safe anymore to walk or fly around the castle.

Already dressed in pyjamas, Hermione laid down on the bed beside Draco. "You will stay here every night," he said behind her and placed an arm around her waist.

"'Kay," she said with a yawn. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

.

She couldn't move her body. She couldn't find her voice, even just to clear her throat. She feels paralyzed. She could hear him crying silently. He was holding her hand, but she couldn't squeeze his. She wanted to. She wanted to respond to him very much. But she just couldn't. Her body is frozen. It felt like she was buried in snow.

Draco was crying, blaming himself for what happened to her. He blamed himself for leaving her in the library and went ahead to dinner just because they had a little argument about the monster at the Chamber of Secrets again. He was short-tempered that day because he saw a Valentine card from Professor Lockhart in one of her books. It was just a simple and innocent greeting. Nothing more. She thought Lockhart was trying to collect her because she's the only girl (maybe) in school who doesn't giggle and smile when he winks and gives praises. She doesn't like him as a person and as a professor. Period. That's why she did not bother telling Draco about the Valentine card. But he found it and got mad and jealous so, he walked away. She left the library thirty minutes later and was surprised to see professor Lockhart on her way. he quickly pointed his wand at her and chanted something before she could say anything. And then, she couldn't move anymore.

She wanted to hush him; wanted to say that he should not blame himself. But then again, her body won't respond. Neville also visited her with Vince and Greg; she saw them twice. But Draco was there always. She didn't know how often, but every time she's not sleeping (if that's what she was doing when she can't hear things), she would always see Draco's face. Her parents also arrived with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and she heard them said they might not allow her to come back anymore next year.

If she won't be in Hogwarts next year, where will she go? How can she date Draco if they will be separated?

For the first time in a while, she heard Madam Pomfrey's voice louder. it means, she must be standing very close to her bed. She also heard the voices of Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape and her head of house, Professor McGonagall. She felt something on her throat, a peppermint-like taste of juice and then, she suddenly heard her own voice. Well, the throat. She cleared her throat and saw Madam Pomfrey's face looking down at her. Knowing that she can move already, she tried to sit up. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were quick to assist her. The matron made her drink more of the peppermint-flavoured potion. Just when she placed the goblet down, Draco arrived and greeted the professors politely. He quickly made it to her side and placed an arm around her. She gave him a weak smile and then turned to the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore," she croaked. She sounded so weak. "It was Professor Lockhart. He pointed his wand to me and chanted an incantation that I'm not familiar with."

"Yes, Miss Granger. We already caught him," said the headmaster. One of our elves was suspicious of the professor. Since all of the elves in Hogwarts are free, they are not bound to any of the teachers, or even to me as the headmaster, even if they serve us personally during our employment."

She sighed in relief. "What happened, Professor? Why did he do that?" she asked.

"None of your concern, Miss Granger," drawled Professor Snape.

"Well, seing that Hermione was one of the victims here, I think she has a right to know!" Draco said irritably.

"I will close my mouth if I were you, Mr. Malfoy," said Professor Snape in a dangerous tone.

"Severus," Professor Dumbledore called with a hint of warning, though his face was still calm, as always. "I believe that Miss Granger and every student has the right to know what happened." The Potions Master scowled, but did not dare to speak again.

 _Why does he hate me sometimes? Or, why does he hate it when I'm with Draco?_ she wondered.

The headmaster looked down to her with a smile. "Mr. Malfoy can fill you in, Miss Granger. But I suggest that for now, you should relax and fill your stomach. You haven't eaten for two weeks."

She nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

Madam Pomfrey gave her another goblet of potion as the professors and the headmaster left to check on the other students who were petrified, too. Draco helped her eat and took care of her. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came with her parents and they were so glad to see her finally awake. They filled her in. Turns out, Professor Lockhart was a fraud. The books he claimed he has written were the works of other wizards. He was excellent in only one thing: wiping out their memories so that he could claim their work.

One of the former Death Eaters (or who's still a faithful one, according to Mr. Malfoy) by the name of Evan Rosier found out about Professor Lupin's lave of absence and urged Gilderoy Lockhart to apply as D.A.D.A. professor. He threatened him that he will divulge Lockhart's secrets (of him being a fraud) if he doesn't do as he says. He wanted him to petrify students using a spell created by dark wizards, equal to the effect of the basilisk's eye contact and feed the rumours about the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. Rosier wanted Dumbledore to leave Hogwarts and make everyone believe that the school isn't safe anymore. He wanted to create a chaos. Mr. Malfoy believed that Rosier was planning more and suspected to be the one who tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone last year. Unfortunately, he was in hiding. Aurors cannot still find him. He only contacted Lockhart with the use of Protean Charm. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore also believed that the other 'former' Death Eaters who were not imprisoned because of lack of evidence want to avenge the Order of the Phoenix for bringing down the fall of their master who was in great support of pure-blood supremacy. When their master was gone, the wizarding world embraced the Muggles and the Muggle-borns. Some pure-blood families do not want to mingle with the half-bloods and Hermione's kind because they find themselves superior.

She also learned that Professor Lockhart was now in St. Mungo's because when the staff confronted him in his office where Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were currently serving detention, he attempted to wipe out their memories using Weasley's battered wand. The spell backfired and hit him. Hermione laughed so hard when she learned about this, much to Draco's pleasure.

The term ended and Gryffindor won the House Cup, but Slytherin has the Quidditch Cup. She and Draco were happy for each other and were both looking forward to a joyful summer. Moreover, they were both looking forward to next year, as they will be 'moving to the next level' of their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Hermione has no time-turner and no prisoner from Azkaban.

 **CHAPTER 6: Third Year**

 _ **"You can leave me**_

 _ **Take away all that I have**_  
 _ **You can want me**_  
 _ **Love me for who I am**_  
 _ **Choices, romance**_  
 _ **Takin' me high in the air**_  
 _ **Flyin', so scared**_  
 _ **Afraid not to see you again**_

 _ **'Cause I'm scared to death**_  
 _ **Now that I'm losin' you**_  
 _ **I'm scared to death**_  
 _ **Knowin' I can't get through**_  
 _ **I'm scared to death**_  
 _ **Living this so lonely life without you**_  
 _ **Oh baby, I'm scared to death**_

 _ **Somethings changin'**_  
 _ **Giving me fears run through my head**_  
 _ **Only find me**_  
 _ **Give me the eyes I will understand**_  
 _ **Words left unsaid**_  
 _ **Leaving me weak in the edge**_  
 _ **Getting over**_  
 _ **I'm running scared**_  
 _ **I can't comprehend**_

 _ **'Cause I'm scared to death**_  
 _ **Now that I'm losin' you**_  
 _ **I'm scared to death**_  
 _ **Knowin' I can't get through**_  
 _ **I'm scared to death**_  
 _ **Living this so lonely life without you**_  
 _ **(Yeah-oh) I'm scared to death**_  
 _ **Fallin' in love with you**_  
 _ **I'm scared to death**_  
 _ **There's nothing that I can do**_  
 _ **I'm scared to death**_  
 _ **What if you won't be around anymore**_

 _ **Slowly**_  
 _ **Gently**_  
 _ **Choosing me will make me then**_  
 _ **You're one and only**_  
 _ **I pray that our love will begin."**_

 _ **-Scared To Death (KZ Tindangan)**_

Hermione pulled the box open and eyed its content with adoration. It was a silver chain bracelet with a matte coin that holds the initials 'H.G.' and 'D.M.' with a heart between them. The one that Draco gave her as a Christmas gift in first year. She was adoring not the chain itself, but their initials with a heart between them. Love. She loves him and to be honest she didn't know when it started. But she was sure that the moment Draco started sleeping in her bed, she wanted him for herself. She knew right then that she will be extremely jealous if he would date other girls. She only wanted him to be her first and last boyfriend.

She smiled and picked the bracelet. Finally, after ninety days of proper and pure-blood way courtship, she was going to wear it today- on their first date.

According to the book about pure-blood courtship and dating, their parents would have to agree how long the proper courtship stage will last. Her parents decided that it should end a day before the first Hogsmeade trip because they knew that Hermione and Draco both wanted to have their first date as a couple on that day. It so happens that the first Hogsmeade trip will be on the Halloween, so they have ninety days of proper courtship, starting on September the second. At this point, they were not allowed to hold each other's hands or any physical contact. They can still speak with one another, but there should be distance. The boy can only touch the girl on special instances, like if she was sick or had an accident and he had to help her. In short, it should be a matter of life and death. But other than that, they couldn't.

Therefore, Hermione and Draco made the most of the summer vacation and stayed with each other every night. She remembered, even on the first day of September, their first night back at Hogwarts, Draco agreed to sleep in her dormitory. Her four-poster were protected with wards and charms.

 _"Our last night before the ninety-day courtship," he said, lying on her bed and staring at her canopy._

 _"Hmm," she mumbled sleepily._

 _"No physical contact for ninety days. What if, after ninety days you'd change your mind?"_

 _Her eyes snapped open and smacked him playfully. "If I would change my mind, I would have done it two or three years ago."_

 _Draco laughed. "Just kidding."_

 _Her face became serious. "What if you change your mind and realized that you want a pure-blood witch?" she asked, trying to mask her nervousness._

 _He smirked. "If I want a pure-blood witch then you're not my best friend; you're not my favourite person in the world. It would probably be Pansy or Daphne."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "If you choose Daphne, you will look like twins, not a couple. You have the same hair and skin colour. She will pass as your sister."_

 _"What about Pansy?" he teased._

 _She pressed her lips together and grimaced. Draco laughed and tickled her all over. She tried to pretend that she's mad, but it won't work. Draco knew her so well. He tickled her until she begged for him to stop. It was his way of making her smile when she gets mad or worried over petty things._

 _That night, they slept snuggling against each other, knowing that they will be physically apart for ninety days._

 _On the first day of classes, during their first breakfast at the great hall, Hermione received a single pink rose from Draco. Almost every girl in the great hall gasped and eyed her with jealousy, knowing what it meant. Pink rose is a common gift to a girl the pure-blood boy is courting. Several pairs of eyes also stared at Draco. Hogwarts students knew that he's her suitor. Others thought they were an item since first year, but pure-blood boys and girls know that a Malfoy will always follow the pure-blood tradition of courtship and dating._

From that day on, she would always receive flowers, homemade pastries and letters from Draco. Sometimes, the flowers would come with a note, a quote taken from a romantic poem or novel. Some Slytherin girls started to be friendly towards her. Pansy, Daphne and Millie were not really rude ever since they met, but she wasn't just friends with her. She was more comfortable with Draco, Vince, Greg and Neville. Now, the three girls would sit with her whenever they see her in the library or in their classes. They would chat with her often. Neville was her only constant companion because her interaction with Draco is limited. But she wasn't allowed to touch any boy, too. Neville was more like a brother, protecting her sister. He would maintain distance between them when they're walking and would act as her chaperone when Draco has to speak to her.

To her displeasure, Harry Potter followed them most of the time, trying to win Neville back. Neville was still determined to give his former best friend a hard time, but he wasn't rude. He was just not that nice to him.

 _"I see you haven't forgiven him yet," she said to Neville while Harry Potter was sitting under another oak tree by the lake one Saturday morning after breakfast._

 _He squirted. "I don't like what he's doing. He keeps defying his parents. They sent him again last summer at the Dursleys' in Surrey, but what did her do? He blew up his aunt!"_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "His mother's sister?"_

 _He shook his head. "No. His uncle's sister. He was forced to call Miss Dursley his aunt. That woman was really rude, said Aunt Lily but Harry had a temper. Miss Dursley inflated like a balloon and flew away. Mum and Uncle James were the Aurors who were sent there to rescue and modify her memories."_

 _"Poor Harry. I think it wouldn't do any good if you continue on treating him as if he never existed. He needs you and if there is one person in the world who could convince him to understand his parents, it would be you."_

 _Neville stared at her, trying to absorb what she said. "You think so?"_

 _"Yes. Harry is not a bad person. He's just misunderstood. Sometimes, Draco is like that, too. He acts like an arrogant, egoistic and self-centered prat. But he is kind to his friends and he would always listen to me. Except when he's jealous." She laughed and so Neville did._

 _"Think about it, Nev. Draco's more stubborn than Harry in my opinion. You won't have a hard time convincing him to understand his parents."_

 _"Thanks, Hermione. You're the best!" He was about to reach for her, probably to give her a hug but her new half-kneazle cat, Crookshanks, leapt on her lap and mewled violently towards Neville._

 _"Fine. I forgot," Neville told Crooks. Crookshanks made a violent sound. "He doesn't really like me."_

 _She laughed. "He doesn't like anyone. Well, now he's okay with Draco but during the first few weeks, they didn't like each other."_

She could remember vividly the day she bought Crookshanks in Diagon Alley.

 _"You go and buy your Quidditch supplies. I'll go to the emporium to buy my owl," she told Draco when they went shopping one day._

 _"Why can't we just go together?" he whined like a child._

 _"'Cause I really like to be in a Quidditch store?" she asked innocently._

 _Draco rolled his eyes. "Come back to me sooner."_

 _She laughed at his silly attitude and marched to the emporium. She looked at the different owls and thought._

 _Shall I get a snowy owl, a tawny owl or an eagle-owl like Hercules? Hmmm..._

 _Just like that, an orange creature with cabbage-like face and bottlebrush tail leapt in front of her and mewled loudly._

 _"Crookshanks, don't be rude!" called the witch behind the counter and she walked towards her to get the feline. "The young lady wants an owl, not a cat!"_

 _She smiled at the lady and before she could get the cat, Hermione stroked Crookshanks' head. "It's alright. 'Crookshanks' is a beautiful name."_

 _"Oh. I'm glad you like him," said the witch in relief. "He's been here for a while now. Three years, I think. But no one wants him."_

 _"I wonder why," she said and gathered the cat in her arms. "You know, I'm supposed to buy an owl, but Draco will still let me borrow Hercules so, yeah. I'm going to take you!" she said with excitement._

 _The cat mewled gently and rested its head on her hand._

 _"I think he's happy," said the witch. "He's a brilliant one. Half-kneazle, he is."_

 _Hermione paid for her new pet and bought her treats, too. Since she can't do magic outside the school, she asked the witch to shrink the goods she bought for her pet so she can hold Crookshanks properly. Then, she left the shop to look for Draco at the Quality Quidditch Supply._

 _She stood outside the shop and waited for Draco._

 _"What the hell is that?!" exclaimed Draco when he came to he side. He was glaring at Crookshanks._

 _"I believe Crookshanks is a half-kneazle and he's my new pet," she said innocently._

 _"But you said you want a company for Hercules."_

 _She turned to the cat. "Crookshanks, you don't mind being friends with an owl, do you?" she asked affectionately._

 _Crookshanks made an approving mewl. Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go home and see if he would get along with Hercules."_

 _Hercules hooted loudly in his cage when they arrived at the manor and they introduced Crookshanks. Crooks seemed happy with Hercules. The only problem was when Draco came to her room that night, Crookshanks didn't want to leave her bed and was glaring at Draco. Hermione kindly told her pet that she and Draco were special friends and that they always sleep beside each other. Her pet jumped out of the bed, much to Draco's relief._

 _It took few weeks before Draco and Crooks got along with each other._

 _._

 _Two days before the first Hogsmeade visit and their first date, Professor Lupin tackled about Boggarts in their Defence class, which made Hermione very anxious._

 _"Who can tell me what a Boggart is?" asked Professor Lupin._

 _Hermione took a deep breath. "No one knows," she blurted._

 _"What is she talking about?" asked a confused Weasley._

 _"It's a shape-shifter," she went on. "It reveals what a person's greatest fear is."_

 _"Take ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger," the professor said jovially._

 _She heard Draco, Vince and Greg snickered and saw them looking at Weasley._

 _Professor Lupin taught them the incantation to fight the boggart. Soon, he asked them to form a line in front of the old wooden cabinet where a boggart was hiding. Neville was the first on the line. His boggart happened to be his parents. They didn't have happy faces. They were shouting angrily at him; they told him that he was a disappointment. Neville shook his head violently and chanted "Riddikulus!"_

 _His parents' attire changed and they looked like clowns which made the entire class laugh. Ronald Weasley was next; his boggart was an acromantula. Harry Potter's was a dementor. It was her first time to see a dementor and though it wasn't a real one, she felt like she's going to faint anytime._

 _Seamus Finnigan's boggart was a hag which made the whole class shriek. Greg's and Vince's were both vampires. Hermione was next and her heart was beating very fast. She wasn't sure what her greatest fear was, but it certainly includes Draco._

 _Her suspicion proved right when the cabinet opened and revealed a sneering Draco Malfoy, its grey eyes were staring coldly at her. For a moment, Hermione felt like crying. Draco had never given her that look before. His grey eyes were always warm and attractive. He was always happy when he saw her._

 _This is not my Draco, she thought._

 _Draco-Boggart opened its mouth. "I've found someone else. A pure-blood witch. Someone worthy of the Malfoy name, not a Mudblood like you-"_

 _Hermione quickly raised her wand "Riddikulus!" she chanted._

 _Draco-Boggart shifted to a smirking one, dressed in scarlet and gold pyjamas. "Bossy little witch!"_

 _She laughed hard and heard some snickering voices, too. Must be Vince, Greg and Neville. It's what she wanted: to see Draco in Gryffindor colours. Last summer, he urged her to wear green and silver when they went to Diagon Alley and teased her that she should be in Slytherin._

 _It was Draco's turn to face the Boggart. He stepped forward and the cabinet opened again, revealing a dead Lucius Malfoy. Draco swished and flicked his wand. "Riddikulus!"_

 _The boggart changed it form. Dead Narcissa Malfoy. "Riddikulus!"_

 _Dead Hermione. Draco fell on his knees and tried to fight the boggart, but his voice wasn't loud and confident enough. It was weak. Hermione cried silently. She wanted to run to him and tell him that she's very much alive, but she can't. It's not a matter of life and death._

 _Professor Lupin stepped forward and chanted the incantation. The boggart was gone. Back to the cabinet. The entire class was silent. Vince and Greg pulled Draco gently and escorted him to one corner of the room. Draco was just looking down to his shoes and wiping his tears silently._

 _"Well done, everyone," said Professor Lupin to the class. "Let me see... Ten points each to those who faced the boggart. Fifty points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. There are just some things we can't make funny. No homework today. Class dismissed."_

 _Before Hermione could grab her bag, Draco ran and left the classrooom. Vince and Greg took his bag and followed._

 _._

 _The following morning at breakfast table, Hercules came to her, carrying three pink roses with a note. All eyes were on her because the whole school was talking about Draco Malfoy's boggart last night._

 _She opened the note and read:_

Honey,

There's no one else who can ever replace you in my heart. You're the only one I always want to be with... forever.

Grey

 _She smiled and glaced at the Slytherin table. Her honey eyes found the grey ones. She picked a quill and parchment and wrote:_

You're the air when I breathe, the water when I drink.

Gone, I will never be. You're stuck with me and I am not sorry, for I always want it to be you and me.

 _She rolled the parchment and tied it to Hercules's leg. The eagle owl hooted happily and flew to the Slytherin table. He saw Draco read the letter and his cheeks flushed. Whe he looked up and found her, he looked at her with adoration._

 _After breakfast, she and Neville left the great hall to go to their first class. "Hermione," called someone from behind just when she barely left the great hall._

 _She stopped walking and smiled before turning around. "Draco?"_

 _"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked timidly. "Not as best friends but like a... Date?"_

 _Her smile widened. "Of course!"_

 _He gave her a relieved look and nodded. To their surprise, Neville, Vince and Greg all jumped with joy._

 _"Thank you," he said politely._

 _She beamed and her heart fluttered with joy. He was being so polite. He's acting like a well-behaved suitor and Hermione couldn't help herself from falling in love more and more._

 _"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

 _"Yes. I'll be waiting outside the Gryffindor tower."_

 _She nodded and left for Transfiguration with Neville. Vince and Greg walked past them, both yanking and sandwiching Draco who was protesting and cursing the two boys. She and Neville laughed at the scene._

.

Today is the day. She gently wore the bracelet on her left arm, where it should be. She dressed in her cotton Muggle shirt and denim corduroy skirt. She also pulled her hair to a pony tail and put on the cashmere cardigan Draco gave her as a birthday present. It's almost breakfast time. She left the dormitory and found Draco waiting patiently outside the portrait hole. He was wearing the usual gentle and sweet smile. He spotted the bracelet on her hand and smiled brightly. He opened his arms for her. She ran towards him and rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his scent.

"I've missed you," she heard him say against her hair.

She pulled away gently. "Missed you, too."

Draco brushed the back of his palm to her cheek affectionately before offering his arm. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

She took his arm. "We shall."

They walked arm in arm to the great hall and found only very few people eating their breakfast. They went to their respective house tables and ate. Draco was soon joined by Greg and Vince. Neville arrived with Lavender and Parvati and discussed the Herbology essay while eating their breakfast.

"Are you done with the Potions essay, Neville?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah."

"My sister Padma doesn't want to teach me." She pouted and gestured to the Ravenclaw table. "I don't understand a thing about ashwinder eggs' properties!"

"I'm not good at that. Hermione was our tutor," replied Neville.

Parvati looked at her though she was speaking directly to Neville. "I'm not sure if Hermione would be willing to help me."

"Why not? She is always generous of her time and could even make Vince and Greg understand everything. I'm sure you won't give her a hard time," said Neville matter-of-factly.

"You can join out study group, Parvati," said Hermione before taking her glass of pumpkin juice and sipped.

Parvati's eyes widened like saucers when she spotted her bracelet. "Is that an engagement bracelet?" she shrieked, causing the other students to look at their direction.

Hermione tried to hide her hand, but Lavender, who was sitting beside her, held it and inspected the bracelet. "From Malfoy! You're in a relationship with him!" she said with a giggle.

The other girls 'ooohhed' and 'aawwed'. She smiled timidly and continued eating.

"When did he give it to you?" asked an intrigued Lavender.

"Christmas. First year," she replied casually.

"You had him wait for two years?!" said an older Gryffindor and Quidditch player named Katie Bell loudly.

She shrugged. "Should we rush?"

"Hey, Bell!" called Greg from the Slytherin table. He was sitting beside Draco who was scowling and giving him a warning look. "Don't be surprised. Draco's waited since they were six to give her that."

Draco playfully hit Greg. "You're a gossip boy!" he accused.

"Are you denying it?" challenged Greg.

"No!" replied Draco loudly.

"Then, are you admitting that you're in love with Hermione since you were six?" asked Vince.

Hermione's heart was jumping with joy, but she couldn't just allo Draco to be teased. "Stop it, you two! That's none of your business!" she snapped but not angrily and stood up to leave the hall.

She went to the stairs of the entrance and waited for Draco for their Hogsmeade trip. She did not wait longer because the students soon exited the great hall and fell in line near the entrance where Mr. Filch was standing to collect their permission slips. Draco went to her side and after giving their slips, they searched for a carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade. Their friends did not join them in the carriage. They were probably giving them privacy. Draco was a perfect gentleman throughout the trip.

When they arrived at the village, they went tto different shops: bookshop, Honeydukes, school supplies and even the emporium to buy treats for their pets. They found few interesting books and bought them and then they bought sweets. Hermione bought many tooth floss for her parents. They also bought new quills and parchment. After two hours of shopping, they finally decided to have lunch.

"Father said that he has a friend here who owns the pub. He suggests we should go there instead of Madam Puddifoot's," said Draco.

"Sure. Let's try. Which pub?" she asked.

"Hog's Head," he replied and led the way. They entered a nice looking and neat pub. Behind the counter, they found an old wizard with long silver beard and bright blue eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Dumbledore!" greeted Draco.

"Ah! Young Mr. Malfoy is here!" said the wizard jovially and gave Hermione a warm smile.

Draco led her to a vacant table and pulled a chair for her. He placed down besude her their shopping bags. They sat across from each other. Mr. Dumbledore levitated the menu to their table.

"He's my parents' and grandfather's friend and the headmaster's brother, Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore," explained Draco before she could even ask.

"He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" she said, looking impressed.

"Yes, he was," replied Draco. "Shall we order?"

She nodded and picked the menu. "I'll have lamb steak and butterbeer, please."

Draco tapped the menu with his wand and levitated it back to the counter.

There were only few people in the pub; mostly adults. Draco told her that most of Hogwarts students would prefer _The Three Broomsticks_ and _Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop._

While eating, Hermione noticed that the barman, Mr. Dumbledore kept glancing at them, particularly at her. It was like the way Madam Pince would look at her; like they wanted to say something... and wanted to ask when he spotted her bracelet.

They finished their meal and decide to go back to Hogwarts and sit by the lake. They bid Mr. Dumbledore goodbye and Draco agreed to send his regards to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and his grandfather. They were about to leave when the old man gave her a regretful look. Hermione couldn't help it anymore.

"Excuse me, Sir. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" she asked politely.

He smiled and looked down to her. "I've heard so much about you, child. Remus told me that you are the brightest witch in your year. You remind me so much of a Muggle-born witch I once had as a friend, is all. She was like a daughter to me and Albus."

"Was she also friends with Madam Pince?" she asked.

"I believe she was," he replied with a nod.

She sighed. "I don't want to be rude, Sir, but the way you looked at me, that's also the look Madam Pince would give me and honestly, it scares me. I hope that you will see your friend again, where ever she is."

Mr. Dumbledore's blue eyes were now glassy and he gave her sad smile. "I'm sorry, dear child, for making you uncomfortable. Our friend is not coming back. Forgive us if we look at you longingly."

She felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Draco's hold on her tightened, but not in a painful way.

"Thank you for the delicious meal. Have a good day, Mr. Dumbledore," she said curtly.

They exited the pub silently. Draco's squeezed her and she was thankful for that. They reached the oak tree by the lake. Draco sat and rested his back on the tree, inviting Hermione to sit between his legs. She obliged and he enveloped her to his arms. He kissed the crown of her head... Kissed the side of her neck and her right cheek. Hermione had goosebumps and her heartbeat was very fast, but she liked the feeling. Draco never kissed her like that before, so to encourage him to continue she shifted and tilted her head.

Draco shifted as well and placed teo fingers uder her chin, his other arm was snaked around her waist. He kissed the tip of her nose and finally, her lips. It was a soft and chaste kiss. But Hermione's heart was jumping with joy. They exchanged smiles. "Do it again, Draco," she whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. When he pulled away, she leaned to kiss him. They kissed each other and laughed and tickled each other until they got tired.

Draco leaned for one more kiss. "Ten points from Gryffindor for public display of affection," came a dangerous voice.

They looked up, shocked. The potions professor was standing beside the tree, wearing his stern look, looking down at them.

Hermione and Draco both stood up; he helped her on her feet and they both faced the sour-faced professor.

"Did you forget that you're still in the courtship stage and having physical contact is highly forbidden?"

Hermione frowned and remembered that Professor Snape wasn't at breakfast earlier today, so he had no idea.

"Sir, the courtship stage ended yesterday. Today, Hermione agreed to go on a date with me," said Draco in defense, but in a polite manner.

The professor quirked up an eyebrow. Hermione cleared her throat and fiddled her bracelet. "That's true, Professor. Draco gave me an engagement bracelet two years ago. Our parents made sure that we follow the tradition, even though I'm a Muggle-born."

Professor Snape gave her bracelet a piercing look before looking at her. "Is that so? Well, I can confirm that by asking Lucius. _Still,_ public display of affection is _not_ encouraged in Hogwarts." He left with his billowing robes.

Evening came, Draco came to her dormitory and slept on her bed. They snuggled against each other and gave each other more kisses, thanks to Silencing Charms.

Everything went well. Her studies, tutoring, relationships- with her parents, Draco's parents, friends and of course, with Draco and Hermione couldn't ask for more.

.

The first Quidditch match of the year came. Slytherin vs Hufflepuff. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came to watch and she catched up with them. They asked about their first date and how Draco was treating her. They were pleased to know that Draco is such a gentleman.

The game progressed. Draco's new broom, Firebolt, was the protagonist of Lee Jordan's commentary. The Hufflepuff captain and seeker, Cedric Diggory was a sixth year handsome student. He has many admirers not just because he has a handsome face but because of his muscular body. But he was riding in a Cleansweep broom. Vince and Greg called that model 'ancient'. Dravo was smaller and younger. Girls don't fancy him anymore since he was always attached to Hermione's hip. But he was faster with his Firebolt. So, when the two seekers spotted the snitch, Draco dived faster until he caught it with his two hands. The Slytherins applauded and cheered, not just because they won but because of Draco's spectacular move. He was able to fly without even holding to his broom. Mr. Malfoy was looking very, very proud of his son. Mrs. Malfoy and Hermione hugged each other, both in tears of joy.

Hermione patiently waited at the bleachers for Draco. He was so famous today and the entire Slytherin population congratulated him down the pitch for beating Cedric Diggory. After half an hour, finally, Draco flew towards her.

"Hey, Granger!" he shouted. "Wanna ride with me?" He wore his arrogant look.

Hermione smirked and played along. "No, thanks, Malfoy. Ask the other girls. I'm sure they would love your attention," she shouted back.

Draco flew closer until he was in front of her. "But I only want one girl on my broom," he said loudly and then leaned forward to whisper. "And in my bed," he added.

She beamed. "Glad to hear." She climbed on the broom and positioned behind Draco. When she was settled, he started flying them to the Forbidden Forest and landed on the branch of a tree. They sat side by side and started kissing each other. Hermione responded with equal fervour. Draco's hands caressed her nape and waist and she moaned, encouraging him to continue. She felt a different kind of sensation when Draco deepened the kiss and his other hand started to touch her cloth-covered breast. Hermione placed her hands on his nape and hair and moaned even louder, as if begging but she didn't know what for.

"What do you want, Severus?" came a hiss down the tree, causing them to stop what they were doing. Draco placed his hand on her mouth to keep her from making any noise.

They looked down and found Mr. Malfoy with Professor Snape.

"Why do we have to meet her and not at the manor? Just like the old times," said Mr. Malfoy.

"I do not have time for your pleasantries, Lucius," came Professor Snape's silky voice. "You know perfectly well what I want to know. Why did you encourage her to entertain him?"

"Severus, they were two people in love," said Mr. Malfoy clamly.

" _She_ is _mine_!" said Professor Snape angrily. "Did you forget that we were supposed to get married?!"

"You planned to marry her, but she had to leave, before you could even propose," replied Mr. Malfoy.

"She wouldn't reject me. We were in love."

"Our world was not her world. She had to go back and may I remind you that she wanted both of you to move on?"

"I haven't," said Professor Snape weakly. "I know that she will come back... I know that she will _choose_ me _again._ But you just watched her fall in love with _him_."

"Severus, were you expecting me to be the bad wizard _again?_ I couldn't do that to her. I owed her my father's life... And my life as well. _You_ wanted her to be free again. To start from scratch, instead of making her stay."

Professor Snape froze. "She's the only woman I loved."

Mr. Malfoy placed a hand on Professor Snape's shoulder. " _Your_ woman was gone. The one you see right now is a different person. She wasn't the same witch you loved and loved you back."

.

"Grey?" she called while staring at the canopy of his four-poster.

"Hmm?" he replied against the crook of her neck.

"I feel sorry for Professor Snape."

"Me, too," he mumbled.

"Do you think she was a Muggle? The woman they were talking about earlier?"

"Probably. Father has Muggle friends. Plus, he said that she didn't belong to their world. It could only mean one thing: she can't do magic."

"Poor Professor Snape. He can't have her back not because she was a Muggle because she's now with someone else."

Draco sighed. "I can imagine the feeling. I don't know what to do if you decided to go with another bloke."

"That will never happen. I love you so much. I can't leave you."

Draco leaned back and stared at her. "Did you mean that?"

She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Of course."

He beamed. "Want to know a secret? I love you, too. Since the first night I stayed in your room."

"We have no problem, then."

Draco's response was a chaste kiss she returned happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Chapter 7: Fourth Year**

 ** _"You're insecure,_**

 ** _Don't know what for,_**

 ** _You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_**

 ** _Don't need make-up,_**

 ** _To cover up,_**

 ** _Being the way that you are is enough._**

 ** _Everyone else in the room can see it,_**

 ** _Everyone else but you,_**

 ** _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_**

 ** _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_**

 ** _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_**

 ** _You don't know,_**

 ** _Oh, oh,_**

 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_**

 ** _If you only saw what I can see,_**

 ** _You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_**

 ** _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_**

 ** _You don't know you're beautiful._**

 ** _Oh, oh,_**

 ** _You don't know you're beautiful,_**

 ** _Oh, oh,_**

 ** _You don't know you're beautiful._**

 ** _Oh, oh,_**

 ** _That's what makes you beautiful."_**

 ** _-What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction)_**

Hermione Granger frowned as she read the morning paper, _Daily_ _Prophet_. Ten Azkaban escapees were still at large, including Mrs. Malfoy's estranged sister, Bellatrix Lestrange; her husband, Rodulphus and brother-in-law, Rabastan Lestrange. These prisoners and those who helped them were believed to be the ones behind the attack on the Muggles during the Quidditch World Cup in summer. Hermione remembered the commotion that night after the game and they were in the Malfoy tent. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy went to help the Ministry officials. Hermione and Draco were ordered to escape by calling Billy, but she was worried for her friends: Neville, Vince and Greg who were staying in another tent. They went to find them and saw four Muggles hanging in the air: two adults, the parents, and two toddlers. Hermione wanted to puke. There were hooded and masked figures below them who were raising their wands and toying with the Muggles. They were laughing, as if watching a show at the circus. Draco instantly grabbed her and called Billy. Next thing she knew, they were back at the manor.

That was few months ago. Now, strange things were happening at Hogwarts. They've got guests from other magical schools such as Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The Triwizard Tournament is happening and though only students of legal age were allowed to join, how in the world did Harry Potter's name made it to the Goblet of Fire and made him another Hogwarts champion?

When the Aurors and staff investigated, it was found out that someone wrote the names of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy under a different school name- a made-up school. Harry Potter was the chosen champion for the non-existing school. Hermione felt relieved that it wasn't Draco nor Neville. What the Aurors and staff found out wasn't announced to the school population but to their families only. That's how Hermione knew. Of course, Draco would tell her. She was his girlfriend, after all. Draco, Neville and Harry have something in common: they're all sons of heroes and Order members.

Harry Potter, only fourteen, was being bullied and accused of being a cheater by their schoolmates. Neville finally softened and reached out to his best mate. Hermione, being Neville's best friend, volunteered to help and assist Harry on his Triwizard tasks by tutoring him. They instantly became friends again, much to Draco's displeasure. He still haven't forgiven Harry for what he did in first year.

The first task of the tournament was to collect the dragon's egg from the dragon. Each champion- Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang Institute, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, both from Hogwarts- were assigned one dragon. Harry picked the Hungarian Horntail and quickly Summoned his Firebolt broom and flew, as if he was playing Quidditch and the dragon's egg was the snitch. He caught the egg and was ranked first place because of his quick thinking, thanks to Hermione.

Before the first task, the champions were only given one clue: to think of the thing they're good at, and it will help them with the task. Harry did not get this at first and needed Hermione's advice. She made him realize that he's good at flying and he's a good seeker even if Draco would always beat him during Quidditch matches.

The problem was, Harry was not good at Charms and had a hard time with the Summoning Charm. Hermione tutored him patiently before the task, so he could _Accio_ his broom. After the task, since parents and family members weren't allowed yet to visit, Hermione got a 'thank you' note from Mr. and Mrs. Potter for helping their son survive the task.

Hermione, Draco and their friends agreed that whoever put the heroes' sons names in the Goblet of Fire want them to die; to make revenge to their parents. According to Draco, Mr. Malfoy and the other Order of the Phoenix members suspected that there was a Death Eater in Hogwarts. That Death Eater might be one of the Azkaban escapees and put the names of the younger wizards in the Goblet.

Despite the danger they're facing right now, Hermione was still calm. Mr. Malfoy made sure that his only son and his girlfriend were being watched over by their elves. House-elves can hide themselves; make themselves invisible. So, Hermione and Draco were being followed everywhere, even when they sleep.

"Oi, Granger!"

Hermione looked up and glared at his boyfriend in the other table. She placed down the paper. "What?" she asked with a tone of annoyance.

He stood up but did not leave the Slytherin table. He was wearing his conceited smile. "Go to the ball with me!"

The entire Slytherin table cheered and the girls giggled. All were waiting for her answer, but just to annoy Draco, she sneered, an imitation of her boyfriend's, and looked away.

She heard 'boos' from the other tables. Draco walked towards the Gryffindor table and to her surprise, he knelt on one knee and Conjured a pink rose. "Hermione, my love, you know that you're the only witch I want. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She smirked and snatched the rose playfully. "Yes," she said, pinching the tip of his nose.

That day, Hermione heard from Neville that several boys were mad at Draco because a lot of girls wanted the kind of Draco's proposal.

"The Ravenclaw boys were annoyed and looks like they wanted to punch Draco for... I quote, 'demonstrating high standards'. It wasn't just about what he did today but also about your first anniversary," Neville told her.

For their first anniversary, Halloween evening, Draco brought her to the Hogwarts kitchens and prepared a dinner for two with the help of Polly. Of course, only their friends know about that, but the entire Hogwarts population saw her receive a dozen of pink roses and a box of dark chocolates during breakfast.

And even after a year of being in a relationship, Draco was still acting like a suitor, doing his best to win her heart. With Draco, every day is a courtship day.

"I wonder what it will take for you and Draco to fight and break up," joked Harry during lunch, causing her to drift away from her musings.

She hit him on his shoulder with a book. "You're insane!"

"Hey, I was just kidding!" he whined.

"Don't dream about it, Harry," said Neville disapprovingly. "Nothing can tear them apart."

"I wish I also had a female childhood friend," said Harry, returning to his food.

"You mean, you wished that you and Cho grew up together," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked down. "I'm dating Ginny."

"Ginny who?" she asked with a real shock expression.

"Ginny Weasley," replied Harry and gave her an offended look.

"But last week, all you talked about was Cho Chang!" exclaimed Neville.

Harry took another bite of treacle tart. "I don't know what came to me to fancy Cho and ask her to the ball. Ginny's been there since second year. I was so stupid for not noticing her."

Hermione pressed her lips and wore a confused look. Harry has fancied Cho since last year when they played Quidditch against each other and took him almost a year before he finally had the courage to initiate a conversation with her. Neville was actually the one who helped him. She was about to say something when...

"Hey, Harry," came a sweet girlish voice from the other side of the table.

Hermione tilted her head. Ginny Weasley. "Do you want more treacle tarts?" the younger witch asked.

Harry's face brightened like a lovesick puppy. "Of course!" He reached out for the plate of treacle tarts from Ginny. "I knew that we're really compatible! We both love Quidditch and treacle tarts!"

"Oh, Harry! Thank you for noticing," She Weasley said affectionately.

Hermione watched Harry intently. He looks like a lovesick puppy, but not like Draco's look when he's blushing and happy.

"Can I have a treacle tart?" she asked.

"No!" exclaimed She Weasley.

"Ginny, it's fine," said Harry. "Hermione is my friend and she likes this, too."

"But I made them especially for you!" Ginny said quickly.

Hermione quirked up an eyebrow. "Oh, you can bake?"

"O-of course," the younger witch stammered. "I know that Harry loves them..."

"That's so sweet of you, Ginny," said Harry gently. "But I can't eat all these and I really want to give some to Hermione and Neville. She tutors me everyday."

Ginny Weasley stood up angrily. "I said, made them all for you! Only for you! Why are you not listening? Perhaps you don't really love me!"

Hermione and Neville exchanged confused looks. "Love?" she mouthed.

"What the hell?" Neville mouthed.

She pressed her lips together and stole a piece of tart from Harry's plate. She wrapped it with a napkin and watched Harry and Ginny leave the great hall. Harry was running after the angry redhead.

Hermione packed her things. "I'm going to the library," she told Neville and quickly left.

After an hour of finding answers to her questions, Hermione knocked on Professor Snape's door.

"Miss Granger," drawled Professor Snape when he opened the door.

"Professor, I apologize for disturbing you at this hour. I'd like your opinion on a certain matter," she said with urgency.

He quirked up an eyebrow. "I do not see the need for extra credits, Miss Granger."

She shook her head violently. "This is not about extra credits, Professor. This is about Harry Potter, being fed of a love potion."

He stared at her a d surprisingly, he opened the door wider. "Very well then. Come in."

"Thank you, Professor." She sighed in relief and sat on the visitor's chair.

"Well? Your evidence?" he asked sternly.

Hermione reached for the napkin-wrapped treacle tart in her pocket and handed it to the professor. He accepted and opened it and inspected the food with a few waves of his wand and tested it with a purple potion. It took him a while and Hermione patiently waited.

"Indeed, this tart is laced with a love potion. Who gave this to Mr. Potter?"

"Ginny Weasley, Professor. Neville and I saw her hand it to Harry at dinner earlier."

He nodded. "I shall inform the headmaster as soon as possible and we will give Mr. Potter the antidote. Please know that the headmaster might ask you to confirm the story and seek the truth by looking through your memory of the incident."

"Legilimency, Professor?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, Miss Granger, but only after the headmaster asks the permission from your parents. You may go now. Take twenty points to Gryffindor." He wasn't still smiling.

But she offered him a small smile. "Thank you, Professor. Good night."

He did not say a word. Instead, he picked his quill and continued writing on a parchment which appeared to be an essay. She left without a word, too.

.

"I can't believe it!" Neville said with a shake of his head. "How could Ginny do that?!"

"Obviously, she didn't do it alone," said Draco behind his book. "Her mother encouraged her. Come on, we're not allowed to brew love potions. Who else could make one for her? Of course her mother."

Hermione stared at the lake. "Is there something like a loyalty potion, Nev?" she asked.

He frowned, trying to remember something. "I think there are, but it's illegal, according to Mum and Dad. Why?"

She looked at the two boys. "Do you remember in first year when Harry left you for Ronald? You said, it started when Weasley shared his mother's homemade sweets to Harry. Then, he was very fond of Weasley and left you. Do you think they fed him with something like a loyalty potion?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "That's a possibility. The Weasleys didn't seem to care about Harry's mother. All they cared about was that he's a Potter, 'cause Potters are very rich."

"You think they want Harry for money?" asked Neville.

Draco shrugged. "Could be."

She sighed. "And now, Cho accepted Cedric Diggory's invitation to Yule Ball. She was hurt when Harry left her."

"Someone should tell her the truth!" blurted Neville.

"The thing is, she doesn't want to speak to any of us. She was truly hurt," she replied.

"Weepy girl, she is," muttered Draco. "And Diggory is a wizard any girl could wish for: intelligent, loyal, hard-working, patient and a true gentleman... just like me," he said the last words with a tease.

Hermione faked an annoying look. "Must you really talk about yourself all the time?"

He smirked. "Would you rather prefer that I talk about Vince of Greg all the time?"

"Conceited prat!" she accused.

"But you love me," he said with a wink.

Neville turned around. "Alright, I'm going to meet..." and he trailed off and sighed. "No one. No girlfriend. I'm all alone," he said dramatically, causing Draco and Hermione to snuggle and laugh.

That evening after dinner, Hermione was approached by Professor McGonagall before she could leave the great hall and asked her to come to her office for a moment. She assured her that she wasn't in trouble. Clueless, she was; but still she obliged and went to her head of house's office. She was surprised to find two older people: a witch with long auburn hair and green eyes like Harry's and a bespectacled wizard with raven-black ruffled hair.

"Hello, Miss Granger," greeted the woman. "I'm Lily Potter, Harry's mother."

She took the woman's offered hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Potter," she replied politely.

The wizard approached her and offered his hand, too. "James Potter, Harry's father. How do you do?" he said, not taking his eyes off her.

She shook his hand. "I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Potter."

Mrs. Potter invited her to sit on the sitting area and offered her tea and biscuits which she politely declined since she has just finished eating dinner. When they settled, Mrs. Potter finally told her what the meeting was about.

"Severus told me about your suspicions when you saw changes on our Harry," Mrs. Potter began. "Thank you for watching over him. You saved my Harry's life twice now. First, during the first task and now... If not for you, he will still be fed with food laced with love potions."

She smiled. "Harry's my friend, Mrs. Potter. I care for him," she said sincerely.

Mrs. Potters eyes became glassy; she was about to cry. "You're such a kindhearted young lady, Her- Miss Granger. We know what Harry did to your best friend in first year; yet here you are, helping him with the tournament and saving him."

She shrugged. "That's what friends do, in my opinion, Mrs. Potter- save and help each other."

Mr. Potter was quiet the whole time but he was looking at her quizzically. It was different from the look Madam Pince and Mr. Dumbledore used to give her, but still, it bugs her. She was _very_ thankful when the conversation ended and went back to her dormitory.

 _Honestly, what's with these people?_ she thought. _Among the members of the Order of the Phoenix I met, only Draco's parents and grandfather would look at me_ normally.

.

Fortunately, Neville came across a Ravenclaw third year in the library who looks very friendly and not one of Potter-haters of the year. Her name was Luna Lovegood. Hermione heard from Neville that she was very kind, though she speaks of weird things like 'nargles' and 'crumple-horned snorckacks'. But Neville was very polite, so Luna agreed to speak with Cho to explain about what happened to Harry. Though, it was too late now to have her as Harry's Yule Ball date.

On the last day of the term before Potions class, Hermione, Harry and Neville found Draco, Vince and Greg verbally insulting Weasley because of what his sister did to Harry.

"I don't blame your mother, Weasley, for choosing Potter as your sister's boyfriend," said Draco in his usual sneering and mocking tone. "Harry's father is very rich and he's the only Potter heir. I wonder what your Mum's reaction will be if she sees the Potter vault full of gold."

"Amorentia was their only solution to poverty," snickered Vince.

"Shut up, you, moron!" Weasley said angrily, drawing his wand and chanted something Hermione didn't hear for there was already commotion and people were shouting.

Fortunately... Or unfortunately for them, the spell missed Draco. It hit Hermione instead. Hermione felt that her two large front teeth were growing until it reached her chin. She covered her face with her books.

"You'll pay for that, Weasel!" she heard Draco shout.

"The beaver deserves it," said Weasley who was laughing hard. The Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't amused. They all glared at him.

"What's going on here?" came a silky voice.

"Sir! Weasley tried to hex me but it hit Hermione!"

She met Professor Snape's eyes. She gave him a pleading look; asking him silently to help her. To her horror, her favourite professor quirked up an eyebrow. "I see no difference," he said with a tone of insult.

Draco stepped forward and shielded her from the professor. "And you're supposed to be our teacher? My father will hear about this!" he said angrily and Hermione cried silently.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for disrespecting your professor and head of house," said Professor Snape dangerously.

"I don't care. You should not be teaching here for insulting a student. You should be fired!" shouted Draco. "Come, Hermione. Let's go to the infirmary," he said to her gently.

.

Madam Pomfrey Floo'd to the headmaster's office after fixing her teeth. She couldn't believe what she heard from Draco about Professor Snape. Hermione had to stay for few hours at the hospital wing to take some potions for her teeth. Draco left her to write to his father. To her surprise, after staying for two hours at the hospital wing, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy arrived at Hogwarts, demanding to see the headmaster and Professor Snape, according to Harry and Neville.

"Of course, he wasn't fired," said Neville grimly. "All Snape got was a written reprimand."

"I'm not expecting him to be fired just because of what happened," she told them.

"Hermione! Your teeth got smaller!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey took the chance to make my teeth good looking," she said with a shrug.

.

The night of the Yule Ball came. She wasn't surprised when Billy arrived with the gown from her mother and shoes from Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione wore her periwinkle blue tiered ombre gown with elastic straps, exposing a bit of her cleavage. Her hair was pulled to a side pony to compliment with her dress. Her heeled shoes weren't uncomfortable; perhaps it was charmed.

"Missy is stunning!" gasped the elf, looking at her with toothless smile.

She bent down to pat the elf's shoulder. "Thank you so much, Billy. You've done a good job!"

"Billy wants everything perfect for master Draco and Missy Mynee!" she said proudly.

At exactly seven o'clock, she went down with Parvati and Lavender who did not recognize her at first. They complimented her with her stunning look and she thanked them. Ever since she started tutoring the two girls, they became nicer and kinder and she realized thar she could actually be friends with them.

"Where's Malfoy?" asked Parvati when they made it outside the portrait hole.

"Waiting down the stairs near the great hall," she replied.

"Harry's waiting there, too," Parvati told them. Harry had no other choice since Cho won't speak to him, but to ask Parvati to be his partner to the ball. Lavender was going with Neville.

They did not rush. They took their time walking down the stairs and chatted merrily. However, before they could make it down the stairs and find their partners, Cho Chang was waiting at the third floor stairs. She was wearing a cream coloured dress robes similar to a yukata Hermione used to see on Asian films. Her raven black hair was pulled to a bun with few strands hanging. The Ravenclaw witch's eyes were fixed on her.

Lavender and Parvati paused at looked at her questioningly. She gave them a smile. "You go ahead and find your partners."

The two girls nodded and left without a word.

"Hermione," came Cho's small but affectionate voice.

"Cho." She nodded and stepped forward to move closer to the older girl.

"Luna spoke to me and said something about love potion. Is it true? That Weasley girl gave Harry sweets laced with Amorentia?" she asked with a tone of sadness.

She nodded gently, feeling sorry for the girl. "Yes. Professor Snape inspected the treacle tart Ginny gave to Harry. But he's fine now. He's been given antidotes and his parents made sure that it won't happen again," she said with aassurance.

Cho's eyes were glassy. "Oh, please don't cry," said Hermione to comfort the girl. "Your makeup will be ruined."

"I just feel bad... For Harry."

She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Know what? He might ask you to dance with him. That's your chance to talk and patch things up."

Cho smiled. "I will dance with him if he asks me to."

Cho thanked her and then left for her partner, Cedric, was waiting. Hermione continued walking down, feeling anxious.

She could already see people entering the great hall from where she is and some who were waiting outside. She spotted the familiar platinum blonde hair wearing black and grey dress robes. Her heart began to beat faster.

 _What if Draco won't find me pretty?_ she asked in her mind.

 _But he likes you since you were six; loves you since you were ten,_ the other part of her mind contradicted.

Draco turned around, as if he knew she was there already. His eyes widened and then sparkled when he saw her. Hermione's heart leapt when she saw the look in his eyes. He was looking at her with admiration. He smiled and stepped forward to meet her.

She gave him a timid smile. "Hello, beautiful," he greeted.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well," she said.

He offered his arm. "May I take the radiant witch to the ball?"

She took his arm. "Of course," she replied.

Hermione Granger was a head-turner that night that even the part-veela champion from Beauxbatons glared at her when her partner and fellow champion, Viktor Krum (who was a professional Quidditch player and celebrity) asked her to dance with him.

"Malvoy is a very lucky vizard," he said kindly in his Bulgarian accent when they were dancing. "You are one ov a kind... Intelligent and kind. I haff seen you tutor your friends."

"Thank you, Viktor," she said appreciatively. "Harry is my close friend and I would be lying if I say that I don't want him to win. But I wish you all the best in this tournament."

After their dance, Draco came to politely get her back but instead of sitting down and get their drinks, they went to their favourite spot by the lake. He sat leaning on the tree while she positioned between his legs. Draco enveloped her to his possessive arms and kissed her neck, her temple and her cheeks.

Hermione moaned and closed her eyes. Even after a year of dating and four years of sharing a bed, they still haven't explored each other's bodies, afraid of disappointing their parents and ruining their trust. They only kissed and touched each other fully clothed. Tonight, Draco was going a bit beyond the usual limit. He shifted her, pulled her to his lap and nipped her exposed cleavage, making her curl her toes and feel something strange between her thighs. She knew that moment that she's aroused and wet already. She raked her hands to his platinum blonde hair and straddled his legs. Draco moaned when their private parts touched. She bent down to kiss him on the lips, but they were stopped by two male voices arguing.

"Stop what you're doing, Karkaroff! You don't want me as your enemy," came a warning voice.

They pulled away a little from each other and looked behind the tree. Professor Snape Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff were facing each other.

"They are getting stronger, Severus! I cannot fight them! They are watching me closely," croaked the headmaster.

"Then tell the Aurors. My side won the last time against the Dark Lord. This time, we will win again. Those people you're afraid of were idiots."

Karkaroff shook his head violently. "You don't understand. They are more prepared this time. They have learned a very dark and ancient magic the Dark Lord did not have the last time."

Professor Snape was speechless for a moment and stared at the headmaster. "Still," he said slowly. "Dark wizards have no place in this world as long as Dumbledore is alive."

"I'd be careful, if I were you, Severus. You might've picked the right side the last time. But this time, we never know," said Karkaroff with a hint of fear.

The Durmstrang headmaster left the potions master. Suddenly, he tilted his head to look at them. "Fifty points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor for the public display of affection. Off to bed, you two!"

They didn't say a word and got up to their feet, leaving the scowling professor behind.

That night, they decides to sleep at Draco's room. They asked Billy to Apparate them there directly after securing Hermione's four-poster bed. As much as they botj want to continue what they've started by the lake, they were both thinking of what they saw.

"Do you think we should tell your father?" she asked, staring at the canopy and resting her head on his chest.

Draco played with her curls. "Yes, but it should be face to face."

She thought for a moment. This year, because of the tournament and Yule ball, they decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, like majority of the fourth to seventh years. How could they speak with Draco's parents?

"How about asking Billy to bring us to the manor?" she asked.

"Dumbledore would know," he said. "It's not something written in your favourite book, but once we leave the castle, the wards will alert the headmaster."

"Then let's ask Billy to ask your parents to come," she said in her bossy tone.

Draco yawned. "'Kay. Tomorrow. But for now, let us sleep."

And she felt his kiss on the crown of her head before closing her eyes and snuggling even closer to the one she loves.

.

"Do you think, Karkaroff's the one who put our names in the Goblet, Father?" asked Draco when Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy arrived the next morning and asked the headmaster's permission to bring Draco and Hermione in Hog's Head Inn and booked a room for the four of them.

"That is a possibility," said Mr. Malfoy. "But I know, Igor was a coward. He will do whatever those dark wizards will tell him to do. He's too easy to blackmail, especially if the ones he was talking about includes Rosier and the Lestranges."

"Aunt Bella," whispered Draco.

Mr. Malfoy let out a heavy sigh. "Yes. Bella. She considered herself as the most loyal Death Eater and she was crazy."

"But she won't lay a finger to our family!" said Mrs. Malfoy sternly. "Andromeda and I will not allow."

"Do you think Professor Snape has already told the headmaster?" asked Draco again.

"Yes," his father replied. "Severus is loyal to the light side. He was the one who urged me to be a spy instead of being a real Death Eater... him and another girl."

"You mean, the witch he only loved?" she asked, remembering the scene at the Forbidden Forest a year ago."

Mr. Malfoy looked at her with sad eyes. "Yes," he quietly replied.

"Enought of that," interrupted Mrs. Malfoy. "They are children, Lucius! And Severus will not be happy if he knew that we were talking about him again." Then, she turned to Hermione and Draco. "Tell us about the Yule Ball, dears."

And so, they spent the rest of the morning talking about the Yule Ball and their friends. If Mrs. Malfoy was making them forget about the Death Eaters by asking a lot of fun questions, she did a great job.

When Hermione and Draco finally left the room to go back to Hogwarts, she noticed that her shoelaces were undone. Before she could bend down to tie them, Draco knelt on one knee in front of her and tied her shoelaces.

She smiled timidly and ruffled his platinum blonde hair. "You are the sweetest."

Draco was back on his feet and gave his sweetest smile. "Anything for you."

Hermione leaned on tiptoes to kiss Draco's lips. "Thank you."

Draco smiled and offered her arm. They were about to step away from the doorstep of the room when they heard Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's conversation unintentionally.

"Lucius, I am worried for Severus," came Mrs. Malfoy's voice. Albus said that he's been spending most of his time in the Pensieve. He couldn't get over her."

Hermione and Draco exchanged curious looks and listened even more.

"Yes," came Mr. Malfoy's sad voice. "Albus mentioned. I tried diverting Severus's attention, but he won't speak to me. He was still cross; he was blaming me for encouraging the pair."

"Poor Severus. You know that she is not coming back, don't you?"

"I kept on reading her letter years ago. It was clear: she wanted to start back at one and let Severus to move one. She didn't want him to wait, but instead, have a life without her."

"Now, all he has were memories. I'm scared for him, Lucius. You know the effects of too much use of the Pensieve."

"He's like a brother to me, Cissy. I will still do my best to help him. I owe him the kind of life we have right now. If he hadn't dragged me to the light side, maybe I am one of the Azkaban prisoners who escaped and being hunted."

Mr. Malfoy's words were followed by silence. Hermione and Draco quietly left the inn and went back to Hogwarts.

"Have you seen a Penseive before?" she asked when they arrived at their favourite spot by the lake. She sat between Draco's legs and leaned her back on his broad chest.

"Yes," he replied. "Father has one in his personal library."

"How do you use it?"

Draco continued raking his fingers to her hair lovingly. "You extract the memory you's like to see again and put it on the silver stone basin and then you dive into it. It's like watching a movie. No one can see nor hear you there."

"Therefore, Professor Snape can see the woman he loves again and again... But it's not healthy."

"That's right. Too much extraction of your memory can deplete your magic."

She sighed. "Being left by someone you love and seeing her but knowing that she's not coming back is worse than death."

"Agreed," he murmured against her bushy mane. "That's why I am lucky, because I know you won't leave me."

She tilted her head and caressed his cheek. "Gone, I will never be, for I want it to be always you and me," she whispered before leaning to initiate a kiss.

.

"Hermione, relax!" exclaimed Draco beside her. "You're crushing my bones."

She quickly let go of his hand. "Sorry," she said nervously.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, what are you? Harry's mother? You look more tense than his mother up there!"

"I'm worried for Harry, alright?!" she snapped.

Draco raised his arms to show he surrendered. She looked back at the maze, wondering what was happening to the four champions.

"Hermione!" came a female voice. She turned around and saw Cho with Luna Lovegood making their way to their bleacher.

"Cho!" she called with a smile.

When the two girls reached them, Cho gave her a hug. "Oh, I'm so worried for Harry! What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Hey, Luna!" she greeted the other girl.

"Hello, Hermione," came her dreamy voice. "Are the nargles bothering you and making you more tense? I'll tell them to stop of you want," she said very innocently.

Hermione wanted to laugh, but Luna was a very nice girl and she needs a friend. "Thanks, Luna. No. They aren't bothering me that much."

She heard Draco snickering beside her, so she hit him with her elbow.

"Hello, Neville! It's nice to see you here. I thought they will get you again and use as a bait for the third task," said Luna matter-of-factly and they all laughed, including Cho.

Neville paled and scowled. He did not like the second task. He was taken as a hostage down the lake. Headmaster Dumbledore assured him and the other hostages that they will be safe while under the sleep potion. Harry's task was to retrieve something he'll 'solely miss'. Being his best mate since they were toddlers, the role fell on Neville, much to Cho's disappointment. But when Harry explained his friendship with Neville, she was alright.

After an hour, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum came out of the maze, escorted by Professors McGonagall and Lupin. Clearly, they lost the game. The Hogwarts students cheered because it meant that Harry and Cedric were still there and Hogwarts already won. However, they weren't happy when Harry and Cedric appeared out of nowhere, both holding the Triwizard Cup and both shouting: "Death Eaters! They are back!"

Hermione's heart was pounding so fast and she felt Draco's arms tightened around her protectively.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Hello! I decided to make this fanfic shorter but sweeter. You will soon discover what's behind Snape's will. And please don't worry! This is a DraMione fic. I even made it clear on the pairing. However, we will have a glimpse of the time-travel and how Sev fell in love with another Hermione. :)

 **Chapter 8:** Fifth Year, Part 1

 ** _"One day, you may_**

 ** _Find true love that will last forever and ever._**

 ** _'Til then you'll spend_**

 ** _A lifetime wishing you're together._**

 ** _I never thought she'd say goodbye,_**

 ** _And I'll never understand the reasons why._**

 ** _Heart of mine_**

 ** _How will you keep from dying?_**

 ** _Stop reminiscing_**

 ** _Who is she kissing?"_**

 ** _-Heart Of Mine (Performed by Bobby Caldwell)_**

Hermione just finished cleaning up in the library of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place after the Order meeting and she was about to reach for the door when a pair of strong and familiar hands wrapped around her waist. She smelled the familiar cologne and didn't have to turn around to see who snatched her. "Grey!" she shrieked.

She heard him chuckle and felt his kiss on her neck. "Come on, let's do something fun," he whispered to her ear seductively _._

She giggled and relaxed to his hold. "I'm filthy," she replied in a whisper. "Have to take a shower first."

"Luna's in the shower right now. You'll have to wait," he murmured. "Come on." He pulled her to the far end corner of the Black family library and they snuggled on the couch and started kissing; not the chaste kiss they used to share since they started dating. They're both fifteen years old now and on the stage of exploration. Their kiss deepened, tongues were battling and they were both moaning. Draco's hands came under her shirt and caressed her bra-covered breasts. Lately, they were Draco's favourite parts; maybe because her breasts were starting to show their C-cup size. In return, Hermione ran her hand to Draco's broad chest; thanks to Quidditch for that. Her other hand was on his platinum blonde hair.

They didn't care if their clothes were filthy and smelt different. They didn't care that their hair were already greasy. They also didn't care that moment that they're in a house packed with Order of the Phoenix members and their friends. They couldn't sleep beside each other because they were both sharing rooms with their other friends. Draco was sharing a room with Vince and Greg while Hermione was with Cho and Luna whose parents were now working for the Order, too.

Suddenly, the door of the library creaked open. Hermione broke the kiss and Draco grabbed his wand. He cast Disillusionment Charm on them, though the room was very dark and there was only one candle light in the middle of the room. Draco was holding her tightly and they were very careful not to make any noise, just in case. They saw three wizards entered the room: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

"What's your problem, Moony?" snarled Sirius to his best friend.

"What's _your_ problem, Black?" hissed Professor Snape to Sirius.

"Sirius, what I am trying to say is, it's unnecessary to bring the subject up," said Professor Lupin calmly _._

"That's right, Lupin. Enlighten your friend's mind," said Professor Snape sarcastically. "And I'm warning you, Black. One more attempt to bring up my past to _anyone_ , I won't hesitate to slip a poison to your drink." His voice was dangerous _._

Hermione was used to Professor Snape threatening every Hogwarts student who doesn't belong to his house and almost everyone was afraid of him. But this time, he was more dangerous. He did not shout. He did not yell. His warning was almost a whisper, but very very dangerous. He left the room, leaving Sirius and Professor Lupin.

"Sirius, did you forget what you did to him in our Fifth Year?" asked Professor Lupin angrily.

"He deserved it!" Sirius replied bitterly.

Hermione and Draco held each other tightly. They both tensed. They were both curious of what the two older wizards were talking about.

"He did not," Professor Lupin said with insistence. "You almost killed him and if she did not come to save him, I would be probably living with guilt and hatred for myself right now. And do you remember what they did to me? I owe them my life! If not for them... If not for _her_ , I would be jobless because of my Lycanthropy," he said a little louder, as if Sirius was a child and he was trying to make him understand. "She was his only love and now he's suffering because he can't have her!"

"It wasn't my fault she left," he reasoned. "It was his fault. She couldn't stand him."

"Sirius, will you stop acting like a child?!" Professor Lupin said angrily. "It wasn't anyone's fault that she left. It was her decision."

Hermione never heard Professor Lupin sound angry. He was always calm; always gentle. Hell, even when he was teaching D.A.D.A., she never saw him get angry and impatient.

"We do not know the _real_ reason why she left, but I know for sure that she thought it was the right thing to do, yet against her will," yelled Professor Lupin. "And it's improper for you to bring up Severus Snape's past in front of the members of the Order. She cannot remember anything. He cannot do anything. And here you are, still laughing. Still insulting him. Even her. Has it ever crossed your thick mind that she made her life complicated in order to protect James and Lily's son- your godson?!"

Hermione froze. _Are they talking now about Harry?_ _Who left Professor Snape and made her life complicated to protect Harry? What kind of protection was it? Protection from whom? The Death Eaters?_

"You, of all people, should be thankful that _she_ came to our lives and saved Harry, James and Lily from their fate; that she loved Harry like a family. It appears to me that she risked her own life in oder for us to live in a world we're living in right now." Professor Lupin sounded frustrated and it was like he was close to crying. "If you cannot respect Severus, then at least respect the memory of the woman he loved; the one who saved us all."

"You were talking as if she's dead," said Sirius quietly.

Professor Lupin shook his head. "She's not coming back. The one we see out there, it's not her. She's another witch, reminding us of the friend we once had."

The door banged open and Harry's mum, Lily Potter entered the room.

"Are you talking about _her_ again? My other best friend?" she asked the two but directly facing Sirius. "Padfoot, how many times do I have to tell you to leave Sev alone? He's been miserable for nearly twenty years now and has been missing the love of her life terribly. If Marlene hears about this, she will not be happy! You know perfectly well that we do not speak of her anymore because of Severus. Severus... My best friend is still waiting in vain. He's suffering and you're what? Laughing at him!" She was almost shouting, like a sister reprimanding her two brothers. Even if it's dark in the room, Hermione could tell that Mrs. Potter's cheeks could now match her hair.

"Sorry," mumbled Sirius.

"You should say that to Sev, not to me," said Mrs. Potter with bith anger and sadness.

 _Who's the witch they were talking about? What did they mean by 'she is not the same person' and Professor Snape couldn't have her back?_

Hermione was in deep thought that she didn't notice the two wizards and Mrs. Potter left the library. Draco lifted the Disillusionment charm. Though they weren't allowed to use magic outside the school, the Ministry wouldn't know because for some reasons. One, they're in a house packed with eligible wizards and witches. Two, the house they're in was highly protected that even the Death Eaters and Aurors couldn't find.

"Bloody hell. Did you hear that? Professor Snape really had a love life but the witch is not coming back!" muttered Draco. "And the witch was their savior! I wonder if it was the same witch who saved Grandfather's life by researching for the cure of Dragon Pox."

"Yeah, I wonder, too. Professor Lupin said that she was the reason why he has ajob, even though he has Lycanthropy. She must be the witch who first brewed the Wolfsbane potion for him. But why wasn't she mentioned in the books? The story was really complicated," she said, still confused and shocked.

"She made her life complicated to save Harry. I also wonder that that meant. Do you think she was a spy to the Death Eaters?" asked Draco.

She shrugged. "Possibly."

"Why do you think they don't speak of her name?"

"Dunno. No idea," she replied _._

"Right. Well, they want to stop talking about her, so let's not worry ourselves," he said casually. "How about we resume what we were doing before they came?"

Hermione smirked. Curiosity gone. She did not say a word. Instead, she leaned to kiss her boyfriend, best friend and childhood sweetheart senseless.

.

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was the Black family residence. It was the ancient and the most noble house of Mrs. Malfoy's Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga (who were second cousins but got married). The couple had two children: Sirius and Regulus. Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend and Harry's godfather. He was living in Godric's Hollow, near the Potters, with his wife, Marlene. Regulus, being the youngest, inherited the house and most of the Black fortune. He was still an active member of the Order, so he volunteered his house to be the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix since he's living alone with no family, except for Kreacher, the loyal house-elf.

Since the Final Task during the Triwizard Tournament, things changed. Harry and Cedric arrived at Hogwarts, both screaming that the Death Eaters were back and they were almost captured. The Triwizard Cup was made a Portkey and they arrived in a graveyard. Death Eaters appeared and surrounded them, but the Sword of Gryffindor and Sorting Hat appeared in front of the two students and that helped them fight the dark wizards until they were able to grab the Cup and go back.

According to Harry and Cedric, the Death Eaters were headed by Bellatrix Lestrange, Mrs. Malfoy's estranged sister. She looked totally crazy but powerful. Every Death Eater bowed and kissed the hem of her robes. Rosier was on her left and her husband was on her right. She claimed herself to be the Dark Lord's most loyal and trusted servant. She will continue her Lord's unfinished business, she said. It was also revealed by Bellatrix that Igor Karkaroff was working for her and put the names of Harry, Draco and Neville in the Goblet. Karkaroff disappeared after the Yule Ball and was seen next by Harry in the maze. He charmed the Cup and made it a Portkey. He disappeared again.

To Headmaster Dumbledore's disappointment, the Minister for Magic did not take the story seriously. Minister Fudge brushed the matter off and said that everyone is still safe; that Bellatrix Lestrange and her fellow escapees were not as dangerous as Tom Riddle; the Ministry could handle them, according to Fudge.

But after listening to Harry and Cedric, Headmaster Dumbledore was convinced that Bellatrix Lestrange was extremely powerful; maybe not equal to the Dark Lord's, but still powerful. He was also convinced that she learned Tom Riddle's old secrets. Whatever it was, he only told the Order.

The Order members increased. It now includes the Changs (Cho's family), the Diggorys, Crabbes, Goyles and the Lovegoods. Now, the children of the Order members were staying at the Grimmauld Place for the entire summer for their own safety. She finally met Draco's first cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, a cool metamorphmagus and Auror. She was Mad-Eye Moody's protegé.

Hermione's parents, sad to say, were in hiding, in a remote Malfoy island in Australia. They were still working as dentists, but changed their appearance and name with the help of elf magic. One of the Malfoy house elves were with them for security. Hermione felt both happy and sad. She was happy that they're safe and sad that she couldn't be with them. She has to stay under the protection of the Malfoys and continue her studies.

She thought of the saviour the adults were talking about. _I hope she will come again and help us defeat the Death Eaters,_ she thought before sleeping that night.

.

"Wotcher, 'Mione!" came Nymphadora's voice when she entered the kitchen to help Kreacher and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Hello, Tonks!" she greeted back. Nymphadora doesn't want to be called by her first name. She preferred to be called 'Tonks'.

"Good morning, Mother," came a very familiar voice, followed by a hug from her behind. "Good morning, Honey!" Draco planted a kiss on her temple.

"Morning," she almost whispered, trying her best to focus on beating the eggs, though her knees weakened. It's one of Draco's effects on her. He's simply gorgeous and irresistible. She caught sight of Mrs. Malfoy and she smirked at the scene.

"Hello? I'm here!" whined Tonks.

Draco pulled away from her and turned around to greet his cousin. "Hello, Nymphadora."

The older witch glared at him. "Don't. Call me. Nymphadora!" she said dangerously.

"You're my cousin. I can't call you 'Tonks' or else I will disrespect your father," Draco reasoned and started making two cups of tea. He handed Hermione the other and he sipped his own. "Besides, who would ever want to be called by their surname? You're a family, not an enemy."

Nymphadora folded her arms on her chest. "Oh, you will if your mother named you 'Nymphadora'."

"Well, my mother named me 'Draco' which means 'dragon' but I didn't complain," he said casually.

"At least it's still after the constellations."

"But Dora, your mother's intention was to give you the name 'Lyra', because she wanted to follow the Black family tradition. It's your father's fault that 'Lyra' became your middle name, instead of your first name," Mrs. Malfoy explained affectionately.

Tonks rolled her eyes and Hermione fought a chuckle. "What a loving father, he is!" said Nymphadora with a roll of her eyes.

"Just accept it, alright?" Draco chuckled. "No point on complaining. At least you have a name. If you want to change your name, in case you're tired of being called 'Dora' or 'Tonks', better get a move and don't just stare at the bloke you fancy."

Hermione laughed and nearly choked her tea. Draco ran his hand on her back gently. "I've got you, Honey," he said dramatically.

"You know, I wonder how Hermione could stand you. From what I've heard, you can be an arrogant, egoistic, self-centered prat."

"Nymphadora Lyra Tonks!" exclaimed Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well, unlike you, cousin, I started making moves when I was six because I knew she was the one," said Draco with pride.

"That's a lie!" Hermione teased.

"No one falls in love at six!" protested Tonks.

"He wasn't in love, dear," said Mrs. Malfoy to her niece before looking at Hermione. "But he liked you the first day you met. When we went home after the party at the orphanage, Draco couldn't stop talking about you."

Her cheeks flushed. "And your Mum said you were the same," teased Draco.

"Why would my Mum tell you?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Because she loves me! And she knows I'm the best for you."

"See? He's a conceited prat!" quipped Nymphadora.

"But I still love him," she told the older witch without taking her eyes off her boyfriend. Draco pulled her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Cousin, you're what? Twenty-two? Go and ask him out!" urged Draco.

"Draco! Black women wait until a wizard asks them. We don't initiate," Mrs. Malfoy scolded her son.

"But, Aunt Cissy, I think he's too busy working for the Order to even notice me," said Tonks sadly and her hair turned brown from bubble gum blue. She also looked a little older. Hermione learned from Tonks that metamorphmagi change their appearances willingly according to their mood.

"Oh, dear..." Mrs. Malfoy pulled Tonks to a warm hug.

The aunt and niece pulled away from each other when two wizards entered the kitchen: Professor Lupin and Mr. Longbottom, both hungry and were looking for food. Nymphadora excused herself and left without touching her tea. Hermione turned to Draco. Her boyfriend was wearing a sympathetic look.

"What's up with Tonks?" asked Mr. Longbottom with pure concern.

"Oh, she's just not feeling well," Mrs. Malfoy said casually. "Don't worry about her; it's a girl thing."

Hermione noticed that Professor Lupin wasn't convinced and he looked down to his plate with guilt.

"So, Remus, when are you leaving?" asked Mrs. Malfoy casually.

"Next week, before full moon," he replied promptly, still looking down to his plate.

"When will you come back, Professor?" asked Hermione.

He shrugged. "I don't know; it depends. Dumbledore gave me a quite difficult mission."

"But... school starts two weeks from now!" exclaimed Draco.

"And here's the bad news: you will have a new Defence teacher," quipped Mr. Longbottom.

"No!" she exclaimed.

Professor Lupin looked up and gave her a smile. "You'll be fine, Hermione. Dumbledore is still looking for someone to fill the post."

"But if he cannot find until next week, the Ministry will take charge; they will pull out someone from _their_ side and send them to Hogwarts to teach," said Mr. Longbottom, a bit frustrated.

"I hope it won't be another Lockhart," muttered Draco.

"If it's someone from the Ministry, it could be worse than Lockhart. You know, Fudge hates Dumbledore now," replied Mr. Longbottom.

"So, even at Hogwarts, things will not be the same?" she asked.

"No, dear. It will never be the same for as long as the Death Eaters are out there," replied Mrs. Malfoy sadly.

.

September the first came. Hermione, Draco, Neville, Harry, Cho, Luna, Vince and Greg went to King's Cross Station through Side-Along Apparition, escorted by their parents. The Order members followed them with the use of invisibility cloaks from Mr. Potter and Mad-Eye Moody. Their group cannot be seen with Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix for their own safety. The Ministry were already treating Mr. Potter and Neville's parents badly because it was Harry Potter who spread the news about the Death Eaters. The Minister said in an interview that Dumbledore and Harry were just paranoid and that the community should believe the Ministry, not them.

The eight of them received piercing glares from the parents and their fellow students at the station, particularly Harry for he's now called _The Boy Who Lies,_ thanks to Fudge.

"Sweetheart, ignore them," said Mrs. Potter to Harry before they get on the train. "You have seven good friends here and the professors will surely believe you; that's all that matters."

"Your mother is right, son," said Mr. Potter. "Write to us anytime. Tell us everything."

Harry pressed his lips together and nodded, still glaring back at the crowd.

"Hermione, Neville, Cho, I know that this is too much to ask, but please watch out for Harry" pleaded Mrs. Potter.

"Mum! I can take care of myself," said Harry in protest.

"Yes, because trouble likes you," quipped Neville. "If Harry does something stupid, I'll inform you right away, Aunt Lily."

"Thank you, Neville. At least, Harry's best friend isn't a troublemaker. That's a relief." Mrs. Potter shot a glare at her husband.

"Padfoot's not that bad," said Mr. Potter gently and placed an arm around her wife's shoulders.

"Yeah. He's not bad; he's a good but immature person," replied Mrs. Potter.

Hermione gave Mrs. Malfoy a quizzical look. "Oh dear, don't mind them," the older witch told her. "Sirius is really a troublemaker, even until now. I don't know when he will grow up. Regulus was the youngest but he acts more matured than his brother... And Sirius and Severus don't really get along, so Lily and James have different opinions about their best friends."

"How could they stand each other?" chuckled Draco.

"We love each other too much," replied Mrs. Potter kindly. "He's not his best friend and Sirius is not really bad. He's cool most of the time. I like him when he's not being immature."

"And when he doesn't annoy Professor Snape," quipped Harry who picked Hedwig's cage when the owl started to hoot. They heard the signal of the leaving train. The students hurried to the train, helped by their parents. They went to the window of their compartment to say goodbye.

"Bye, Mrs. Malfoy! Thank you for everything!" Hermione called by the window. She was sad that her parents couldn't send her off and see her on the train. Mrs. Malfoy has been there for six school years now to send her off and pick her up.

"Bye, Hermione! Draco, take care of her," she said affectionately.

"Mother, I'm your child," Draco teased and the Malfoys laughed.

"Well, you're a boy; she's a girl," reasoned Mr. Malfoy. "Take care, children. Write us anytime."

They finally settled on their seats when the train turned to the corner and their parents were out of sight. Hermione looked around the compartment and found Vince and Greg with her and Draco. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"The eight of us cannot fit here, so the two lovebirds found another compartment with their chaperones," replied Vince.

"Aren't you going to leave? Are you going to be our chaperones, too?" Draco glared at the two.

"Draco!" she warned.

Vince smirked and stood on his feet. "Come on, Greg; let's annoy some weasels." The pair left the compartment smirking.

"Why so rude?" she snapped.

"Come on... I haven't been able to sleep beside you the entire summer! I want a proper snog!" whined Draco.

She rolled her eyes and picked a book from her bag. She faced the window and started to read. However, she couldn't concentrate because Draco came behind her and enveloped her to a tight embrace. He nuzzled her hair, kissed the crown of her head... her nape and his hands were on her waist and then it came under her shirt. Hermione held her breath, trying to stop herself from moaning, but later on, she gave in. She dropped the book on the floor and turned to face Draco. His other hand cupped her cheek and gave her a chaster kiss, until her tongue traced her lips. She opened her mouth to welcome him and kissed him back passionately. She clasped her hands at the back of her neck. Draco's hands traveled further and Hermione allowed him. They made up for the whole summer they were apart from each other physically.

"You are so irresistible," whispered Draco, still caressing her cloth-covered breasts and nipped her earlobe. "And you are so beautiful."

She smiled, even though he can't see her. "I'm not."

"You are. For me," he said with assurance.

"Then we must go to St. Mungo's to have your beautiful grey eyes checked."

"Stop talking and show me how much you missed me," he demanded.

And Hermione Granger kissed her boyfriend the way she never did before.

After an hour of making out, Hermione picked her book again while Draco searched for Vince and Greg. They bought lunch from the trolley and ate together. Luna and Neville joined them until they arrived at Hogwarts. Draco acted like a true gentleman when they got off the train and rode the horseless carriage. Her arm was tucked on his the entire time, until they reached the great hall. Everything felt like the same, until the headmaster introduced their new D.A.D.A. professor, the Undersecretary to the Minister named Dolores Umbridge. Hermione felt a pang of sadness.

 _Hogwarts will never feel like home for as long as this toad is here,_ she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Reviews make my day.

 **Chapter 9:** Fifth Year, Part 2

 ** _"When times get rough_** ** _  
_** ** _And your dreams just fall apart_** ** _  
_** ** _And sometimes you feel_** ** _  
_** ** _That you cant go on_** ** _  
_** ** _Be strong, hold on_** ** _  
_** ** _For my love will keep you warm_** ** _  
_** ** _Through the coldest night_** ** _  
_** ** _Through the rain, through_** ** _the storm_** ** _  
_** ** _When friends turn their backs on you_** ** _  
_** ** _And you're so helpless_** ** _  
_** ** _You dont know what to do_** ** _  
_** ** _I'll be on your side to comfort you_** ** _  
_** ** _My love will see you through."_**

 ** _-My Love Will See You Through (Marco Sison)_**

"Of course Hermione's right! She's always right!" defended Draco who pulled her closer to him.

"Umbridge is evil!" Cho gritted her teeth. "Inspecting every class, walking around the castle, taking house points for petty things, as if she owns the school! And most of all, punishing Harry for telling the truth about the Death Eaters!" she fumed.

"What's worse, she's making Harry a liar!" she said with annoyance. "Did you see his hand last night? That pink toad used a blood quill on Harry during detention. He had to write every single line _I must not tell lies_ in pain! I'm gonna hex that toad!"

"Then you should stop annoying the toad, Draco. If she gives you detention and makes you write lines, Hermione will be furious," warned Neville.

"If she lays a hand on you or hurt you in any way, I'm gonna murder that Umbitch!" she fumed.

"See?" said Neville. "It's just Harry and she's already scary. When it comes to you, she's as angry as a lion."

"She may be a Gryffindor, but my witch grew up with Snakes," said Draco with pride. "Don't worry about me, Honey. I'm the second smartest in our year." He also kissed her forehead, not caring if Umbitch will catch them on the corridors and lose points.

The other night, they both lost house points because after their patrol as prefects, Draco pulled her to an alcove to snog her. They were caught by the pink toad and were reported to Dumbledore. Umbitch told the headmaster that Hermione and Draco were not good role models and that their prefect badges should be snatched. Professor Dumbledore brushed the matter off and told the young couple to avoid public display of affection in a grandfatherly manner.

It was during the first day of classes when they were informed about their prefect status. According to Professor McGonagall, the Minister and the other governors imposed that there should be an Inquisitorial Squad and its members will be picked by the Ministry representative who happened to be Dolores Umbridge. But the headmaster and staff protested against it, so the prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl were all informed on September the 2nd.

Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were Fifth Year Gryffindor prefects. For the Slytherin House, they have Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass. Hermione and Draco took the same schedule and patrolled together. They wrote their parents about it and they were all delighted. Mrs. Malfoy said that she could already see Hermione and Draco being the Head Girl and Head Boy two years from now.

"Still, you have to be careful, Draco," came Neville's voice, causing Hermione to drift off from her musings. "You're a prefect and your father is a respected wizard. My parents were famous and best Aurors but they don't get proper treatment anymore since last year because Fudge knows that our family are friends with the Potters and Headmaster Dumbledore."

Hermione pulled away gently to look into Draco's grey eyes. "Yes, be careful. Don't annoy the toad and the other Slytherins. You know that your House is packed with Death Eater kids," she teased.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione silenced him with a quick kiss. "Please," she said after. "I don't want you to get detention like Harry. I can't let your beautiful skin get scarred."

He sighed. "All right, Honey," he said in defeat.

She cupped his face and looked at him as if he's the only person in the world. "Thank you."

.

"That _toad_ is not teaching us anything!" Hermione said angrily as she sat on the chair they reserved for her in the library for their study period. Madam Pince looked at their direction but said nothing. She also did not shot them a disapproving look, unlike before.

 _Guess she's also annoyed with Umbitch,_ she thought.

" _Wands away, read chapter three. There's no need to talk. Raise your hand of you want to speak,"_ said Greg with a complete imitation of Umbridge. "Honestly, I'm tired of that woman."

"Well, I'm not tired. I'm SICK of her!" Vince snapped. "Just when I'm starting to get better at defensive spells, the D.A.D.A. class becomes rubbish because of a toad. I wanted to be an Auror!"

"Correction: you still want to be an Auror," she said to Vince.

"That toad will crash my dreams!" he exclaimed.

"We will not let her!" said Greg. "I want to be an Auror, too!"

"Hermione, please tell us that you have a plan," pleaded Neville.

"For what?" she snapped back to Greg, Vince and Neville.

"For us to learn how to defend ourselves! The Death Eaters are out there. Who knows, they might attack Hogsmeade on our next trip," replied Neville.

"You're barking at the wrong tree," she said and rolled her eyes. "Harry's more experienced; I just have the theories."

"So, we have to convince him to teach us, is that what you're saying?" asked Vince.

"No. Ask Filch to teach you cast a Patronus," quipped Draco sarcastically behind his book.

"Prat!" Hermione hit his arm.

"Watch out, woman! I'll report you for abuse," warned Draco who faked a painful look.

"I'll report you to your father for bullying and insulting your friends," she replied.

Vince and Greg snickered. "Well, thanks Hermione, but that's how we express our affection to our friends," Greg told her.

"That's right. Nobody bullies and insults those two but me!" Draco gestured at his two friends.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Slytherins," she murmured. "Anyway, to answer your question, yes. We need to convince Harry to teach us. He's faced the Death Eaters last year and his father is an Auror. Plus, I heard from Neville that he got extra lessons from Professor Lupin in third year." She shot Neville a questioning look and he nodded to confirm.

"You mean, when he's got no friends because Neville haven't forgiven him and he ditched Weasley?" Draco smirked and winked at Neville.

"Yes. Neville and I will do the convincing part," she told them, ignoring Draco's look. She turned to Neville. "Right?"

He shrugged. "You'd hex me if I don't help you, right?"

"At least, you know," she replied. "And you three will gather other students who want to join our secret study group," she told the three Slytherins.

"Yes, Ma'am!" said the three in chorus.

.

"Hermione, remind me why we have to do this again," said Harry dryly when she, Harry and Cho were walking to Hog's Head Inn.

She stopped walking and blocked his way. "Because we need a _proper_ teacher," she said in her bossy tone. "Someone who's experienced with facing the Death Eaters; someone like you."

"She's right, Harry and I can't stand that Umbitch woman anymore! We in Ravenclaw think that our brains are getting rustier every D.A.D.A. class! Please..." pleaded Cho.

Harry eyed her and Cho, as if saying 'You will hex me if I don't do it, right?' It was very similar to Neville's facial expression. He let out a heavy sigh and walked past her to enter Hog's Head Inn. Hermione and Cho exchanged triumphant smiles.

The pub was reserved by Draco for that day, so no customers were allowed. When they entered, she saw Harry's shocked expression at the number of students waiting inside. The barman, Mr. Dumbledore, already served everyone Butterbeer. The group stopped chattering when Hermione, Harry and Cho entered.

Hermione scanned the room. There were Slytherins from their year: Millie, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Theo. Of course, Draco, Vince and Greg were there with three more Slytherins: Astoria Greengrass (Daphne's brunette sister), Pucey and Montague (both Seventh Years).

From their house, many came like Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Collin Creevey. Of course, Neville was there, but sitting with their three Slytherin friends.

She also noticed some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws from their year: Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Padma Patil (Parvati's twin sister), Terry Boot, Michael Corner Anthony Goldstein and Luna Lovegood.

"Where is your friend?" she asked Cho after noticing that Cho's blonde and curly friend wasn't there.

"Marietta? Her mother works at the Ministry and she was told to please Professor Umbridge, so I did not invite her. I did not even tell her about my hatred for the pink toad," she replied.

"Oh, it must be hard for you!" She gave the Ravenclaw a sympathetic look.

The girl shrugged. "It's fine; after all I'm friends with Luna. We support each other inside our House."

They all settled and Hermione began the meeting by first telling the group why she thinks there is a need for Harry to teach them. The others questioned Harry's capabilities, but each of his friends told the group about the things he has gone through during the Triwizard Tournament. After that, the group was silent and signed the parchment Hermione prepared. She gave Draco, Vince and Greg a thumbs up for gathering those open-minded people.

.

"We need a place to meet," Harry told them enthusiastically after the meeting at Hog's Head and they were on their way to the castle.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed, looking around if there are other people who could hear them. In her peripheral vision, she saw the pink toad in the clock tower, looking down at them. "The toad is listening," she added in a whisper.

Greg turner his head, but Draco stopped him by hitting him on the arm. "Don't look around!" he hissed.

"Keep walking and talk about something," she told them.

"So, like I said before Hermione got mad, we need a place to meet to study Herbology together!" said Harry loudly and faked an annoyed look.

"We can study in the library," said Neville. "Just don't talk too loud, or else, Madam Pince will send us all out."

"Hear, hear!" they chorused and made it to the castle to eat their dinner.

That evening after curfew, Hermione went to Draco's room with the help of Billy. The young couple agreed on a schedule where to sleep on a particular night. It was not anymore hard for Hermione to convince her boyfriend to sleep in her dormitory. After two years of dating and five years of spending the night together, house rivalry do not matter anymore. They stopped caring which room they were in, as long as they were together.

"Billy, before you go, I want to ask something," said Draco before the elf could Disapparate.

"Yes, Master?" squeaked the elf.

"Do you know a room where we can hold secret meetings and more than twenty people can fit?" he asked.

The elf's face brightened and gave them a toothless smile. "Of course, Master! Polly told Billy about the 'Come and Go Room'! You can _finds_ it at the seventh floor corridor. There is a blank wall and all Master has to do is to walk back and forth thrice in front of the wall and think of the room he wants!" the elf explained very fast.

"Thank you, Billy! You are very helpful!" Hermione said sincerely and pulled the little elf to a hug.

When she pulled away, she saw the elf's glassy eyes. "Anything for Master and Missy!"

.

Finally, Hermione told Harry and Neville about the 'Come and Go Room' after she and Draco visited it. Draco asked for 'a place where we can practice defense'. After pacing back and forth thrice, a pair of oak doors appeared and when they entered, they gasped at what they saw. It was a very big room with tons of books about Defense Against the Dark Arts. There were also Death Eater dummies in the middle of the room. At the corner, there are sofas and study tables where the can review or have lectures. The center of the room was made for dueling.

"Hermione, this is perfect!" Harry said in awe when he saw the room.

"I know, right?!" she smirked. "You should thank my boyfriend; he asked for this kind of room."

Harry turned to Draco. "Thank you, mate! Not just for this room, but for gathering the students who believe me."

Draco faked a sneer. "Stop thanking me and start planning for our first lesson!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you can stand him, Hermione. This bloke is impossible," he teased.

She smirked. "Well, that's what love do: make impossible things possible."

Draco pulled her from behind to show his affection. "I can name a few impossible things we made possible."

"Oi! Get a room, you two!" called Neville loudly.

Hermione pulled away. "We should be sensitive. You know, someone does not have a girlfriend..." she teased.

"You're starting to sound like Malfoy!" complained Neville.

"Go, get a move, Longbottom, before someone snatches the one you want," advised Draco. Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "She fancies Luna."

Neville paled. "Stop," he said firmly. "Let's start planning!"

Harry looked like he wanted to tease his best mate, but stopped himself. Instead, they started planning on what to teach on their first meeting. Each of them read the books and shared their ideas, even Vince and Greg which made Hermione feel proud.

Soon, their first formal meeting began. Cho suggested a group name and they all agreed to it. Since the Ministry was accusing Dumbledore of building an army, they decided to call themselves Dumbledore's Army, or D.A. for short. Harry was their practical teacher and Hermione took care of theories. She also suggested some books to read during their free time. Hermione and Draco also made fake galleons and cast Protean Charm on it to communicate with the members of the group.

Hermione felt even prouder for Vince and Greg when they did well during the D.A. meetings. They were quick to learn, opposite of what others think about them (dimwitted, ignoramus and Malfoy's cronies). They proved that they can be smart; in fact, smarter than Weasley. Neville was starting to become like his father: quick, fast learner and diligent. During their practicals, Harry would always pair Hermione with Draco because they're equally brilliant. At some points, Draco was better. But there were also some moments when Hermione won their duel. Everyone had a good time watching them because they proved to be good duelists.

"Well done, everyone, well done!" Harry told the group after the duels. "So, our next meeting will be after the Christmas holidays and we will learn the Patronus Charm. While on vacation, I'd like you to think of a happy memory you can use when you cast the charm. Hermione will inform you about the time and date of the meeting using our coins. Happy holidays, everyone!"

"Happy holidays!" the D.A. chorused.

.

Hermione and Draco spent the holidays at Malfoy Manor since her parents were still in Australia and it wouldn't be safe for them to travel. She was really sad because it would be her first Christmas without them. Sure, Draco and his parents were there and treated her like a family, but having her own parents was still different and without them, she felt incomplete.

On the night before Christmas Day, Hermione went to Mrs. Malfoy's garden and looked at the starry sky and thought of her parents. She wasn't a weepy girl, but she cries when her friends and family were hurt and someone insulted her. But this time, she was crying because she missed them so much.

That's how Mrs. Malfoy found her. The older witch comforted her like she was her own daughter. After an hour, Hermione felt good and she went to her own bedroom at the manor. She found Draco already asleep on her bed. She laid beside him and spooned him, but Draco woke up and shifted to he was facing her.

"Where have you been?" he asked against the crook of her neck sleepily.

"Garden with your mum," she replied, her voice was groggy.

Draco pulled away to look at her face and then he frowned. "Are you all right?" He sounded worried.

"I am now. Thanks to your mum," she said with a sincere smile.

Draco smiled back and looked relieved. "You know that I'm always here for you, don't you?"

"I do."

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Honey."

She snuggled contentedly to him and sighed in relief. _What did I do to deserve the Malfoys? Such a beautiful life_ , she thought. "Good night, love."

Draco pulled away quickly and gave her a shocked look. "What did you call me?"

She smiled and caressed his cheek. "Love; because you're the love of my life. Can't call you 'Grey' all the time, especially when you're so sweet and call me 'Honey'."

Draco smiled contentedly. "Good girl."

.

"What's this secret study group you're running?" asked Mr. Malfoy suddenly during breakfast.

Hermione and Draco exchanged nervous and guilty looks. "How did you know about it, Father?" asked Draco in a conversational tone.

"I have my ways," replied Mr. Malfoy simply. "So, are you going to tell us about it?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," she choked. "I planned it and persuaded Draco to recruit for Dumbledore's Army. Please don't be mad at him," she said with plea.

"Dear, relax," said Mrs. Malfoy calmly. "We aren't mad. We just want you to tell us."

"Dumbledore's Army?" questioned Mr. Malfoy.

Hermione and Draco both nodded. "Cho suggested the name since the Minister thinks that Dumbledore is creating an army."

"What do you do?" It was Mr. Malfoy who asked.

"Defense practicals," she replied. "Harry is a good teacher. Even Vince and Greg are now good at dueling."

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy eyed them intently. "Be careful, children. Umbridge might catch you," reminded Mrs. Malfoy.

.

"Think of a happy memory; not just happy but also a powerful one," Harry told them. It was their first meeting after the holidays and as promised, Harry taught them the Patronus Charm, a powerful charm who can save anyone from the dementors.

Harry revealed to them that it was Professor Lupin who taught him the charm in third year because his Boggart was a dementor. He also demonstrated how it's done and they all gasped in awe when a silver stag appeared in front of them.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on her happiest yet powerful memory: when Draco gave her the engagement bracelet in first year and he asked her to be his girlfriend someday.

She opened her eyes and swished and flicked her wand and chanted " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A thread of silver mist came out from the tip of her wand. It became longer and bigger, until it landed on the floor and took the form of a two-legged animal with wings. It roamed around the room, met Cho's swan, Luna's hare, Neville's lion, Seamus's fox and... another penguin!

Hermione looked around for the owner of the other and taller silver penguin and she found Draco smiling happily. He ran towards her, picked her up and twirled her. They were both laughing with tears in their eyes, realizing that their Patronuses were mates. The two silver penguins snuggled to each other contentedly.

"Penguins are the most loyal creatures," she said to him, resting her forehead on his.

He smirked. "No wonder... We're like them, loyal towards each other. Do you know what this tells me?"

"What?"

"Nothing can tear us apart."

Her reply was a smile and a kiss on his lips.

.

Hermione woke up on a Saturday morning on Draco's bed, feeling some things different. One: feather light kisses on her neck, nape and temple. Two: an arm under her neck which served as he pillow. Three: another hand under her shirt, caressing her braless breasts. She moaned with pleasure, encouraging Draco even more. Four: something was poking her pyjama pants-covered butt and Draco pushed even more. It made her private part _wet._

She shifted, laid on her back to offer herself, but her eyes were closed. Draco shifted and gently removed his arm under her neck. She felt the half part of his body above her. His kissed trailed down, same as his hand under her shirt. The moment his lips reached the valley of her breasts, his hand rested on her crotch and she slightly lifted her body, as if offering it to him.

"Don't stop," she said and made a sound like begging, but she didn't know what for.

Draco's hand slid inside her pyjama pants, on top of her knickers. She ran her hands on his smooth hair and toyed with his ear.

"You're so irresistible," he said in his sexy voice.

"Please, love," she pleaded.

"What do you want, Honey?" he asked, his voice was husky.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she realized that she's sixteen but Draco was fifteen. They should not do _it yet._

 _But I like the way he touches me,_ she thought. She swallowed. "Touch me. Kiss me," she whispered.

Draco smirked. "As you wish, Honey."

He leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss while his hands traveled and explored her body under her clothes. She kissed him back with equal passion and did not realize sooner that her hands were also exploring his body.

 _How are we supposed to stop if this feels so good and right?_

The answer came when they heard the loud and urgent knocks on the door.

"Draco! Draco! Wake up! Something happened!" came Greg's worried voice.

Draco pulled away with irritation. "Why now?"

She gave him a small smile. "We'll continue another time," she promised.

"Draco, if you don't open this door, we'll use our wands!" warned Vince.

Hermione and Draco silently got off the bed and fixed their clothes. She stood behind the bedroom door and Draco opened it slightly to face his friends. "Are there Death Eaters in the castle?" he asked, annoyed.

"Worse than the Death Eaters!" yelled Greg. "Harry was brought to the Ministry for using magic in a Muggle area-"

"And Dumbledore was sacked because the pink toad learned about the D.A.!" quipped Vince.

"Harry could be expelled and now the toad has been named the headmistress!"

Hermione couldn't hide anymore. She came behind Draco and peeked. "How on Earth would all these things happen in just twelve hours?!" she exclaimed.

Vince and Greg looked at her and Draco, as if they're seeing them for the first time. Hermione blushed. "All right, so this is our top secret for years..." she said nervously.

"Not a secret anymore," said Greg nonchalantly. "We know already. Well, we suspected, but that's not the point right now."

"So, why were you looking at us differently?" asked Draco.

"'Cause we haven't seen you for one whole day!" They chorused.

"What?" Hermione and Draco said together.

Vince and Greg looked at each other. "And we've just realized something," said Greg.

"It's already Sunday, lovebirds! Yesterday at breakfast, the pink toad said that you two have to go to the manor because of a family emergency. Of course we believed her. But this morning-"

"F.Y.I., it's lunchtime, by the way," interrupted Greg.

"But this morning," Vince continued, "Neville saw your names on the Marauder's Map-"

"A map from Harry's father he got on Christmas. It shows everyone at Hogwarts."

"And told us that you're back! But you didn't leave, did you?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other before replying to their friends. "We just woke up," she replied.

"And we woke up thinking it's Saturday," added Draco.

Vince and Greg shook their heads violently. "Something is not right..." she said, thinking deeply.

"Then we should go out and start finding out what's not right," said Draco.

.

"Hermione!" she was instantly pulled to a hug by a raven haired girl the moment they entered the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go Room. The D.A. members were there; all were looking anxious.

"I'm sorry! It was Marietta, my friend! She heard about our secret meetings and sold us out to Umbridge!" Cho said apologetically.

"No one's blaming you, Cho," said Neville from behind.

"But it's my fault that Harry's in the Ministry right now!" she shrieked. "I persuaded him to have a picnic at the village beside Hogsmeade and then two dementors showed up. Harry quickly cast the Patronus Charm. When we came back here, two Aurors on Umbridge's side were already waiting." Cho was in the verge of tears.

"But why is he still at the Ministry?" she asked, puzzled. "Why are they treating him like a murderer, or an escaped prisoner from Azkaban?"

"Umbridge doesn't want others to know the whole story, Dad told me," said Neville. "The new _toadmistress_ only told the school that Harry used magic outside school and that he will be expelled."

Hermione pressed her lips together. "They can't expel him! Any underage witch or wizard can use magic if the circumstance calls and in Harry's case, you were close to being kissed by dementors!" she said with fury.

"If I can only tell my aunt," came a new female voice. All heads turned to the owner of the voice: Susan Bones. "She's the department head of Magical Law Enforcement. If she would hear the truth, she would investigate properly."

"There is a way to let people know what happened," quipped Luna. "Daddy's the editor of _Quibbler._ I'm sure he will believe us and agree to write the truth about Harry's case."

Hermione smiled triumphantly. "Cho, get ready for an interview on the next Hogsmeade trip."

.

"Brilliant, Hermione!" said Draco proudly.

A week after their planning at the Room of Requirement, the truth about Harry's expulsion and what really happened during the Final Task during the Triwizard Tournament was revealed by Cho, Cedric (who had a separate interview) and the other D.A. members on _Quibbler._ Everyone wanted to read about it, much to Umbridge's displeasure. She had no choice but to admit Harry again. She banned _Quibbler_ in Hogwarts, but most students became more interested. The more she stopped it, the more people want to read.

"Everyone's reading the paper now and only few students accuse Harry of being a liar!" said Cho with delight.

"Thanks to Hermione's brilliant idea!" Harry said with enthusiasm. "I don't know I'd do without you," he told her.

"If only I wasn't asleep for two straight nights, those things wouldn't happen."

"But, how come you're asleep the whole time?" asked Neville.

"We have our suspicion," replied Draco.

"But to prove that we're right, we have to infuriate the pink toad," she said. "And when we do that, we need Susan Bones's aunt."

.

 _ **THE MINISTER RESIGNS; DUMBLEDORE, REINSTATED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**_ , **_by Xenophilus Lovegood_**

Hermione smirked at the headline. After a month, their hardwork paid off. Umbridge was sacked; the Minister resigned in embarrassment of appointing his undersecretary as Hogwarts professor and headmistress.

When Hermione, Harry, Draco, Vince and Greg went to Umbridge's office, pretending to contact someone via Floo, Madam Amelia Bones (Susan's aunt and head of Magical Law Enforcement) and Auror Kingsley Shackebolt watched the entire scene through Mr. Potter's magical two-way mirror while its pair was with them. They meant to be caught to infuriate Umbridge. When she arrived, she was furious.

 _"Naughty children, you are," she said in her girlish voice, standing by the door. The toad binded all magically, but that did not stop Hermione from showing Umbridge's ugly face on the mirror secretly._

 _"I really hate children. I should have sent more dementors to kiss you, Potter. Two were not enough, were they?"_

 _"That was you! You sent the dementors!" said Harry furiously, not caring if Umbridge's was pointed at them._

 _To Hermione's disgust, the toad laughed crazily. "Of course, it was me! I have to help Cornelius get rid of you. And that's not all. I Confunded your stupid girlfriend to convince you to sneak and go to that Muggle area."_

 _"You're an evil!" Hermione said furiously._

 _The toad laughed. "Oh, but I was brilliant, Granger. I was able to put you and your boyfriend in a deep sleep by slipping the potion in your drinks. You woke up after thirty six hours and I was done with Mr. Potter. I did the same trick for Miss Edgecomb she was at my office. One drop of Veritaserum and I learned the truth about your secret army."_

 _"Using Veritaserum on minors is illegal!" she shrieked._

 _The toad smiled humourlessly. "But no one would know. Now, what spell to use on you and your friends? Hmmm?"_

 _"How about 'Finite' to release them, Madam Umbridge?" came a baritone voice from behind._

 _Hermione smirked triumphantly. Madam Bones and Auror Shacklebolt have arrived via Portkey directly in the toad's office._

And Umbridge's ruling days were over.

Now, the only problem were the Death Eaters.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** I'm skipping sixth year. :)

I'm supposed to post this tomorrow (like after ten hours) but there will be a temporary loss of signal in my place due to the feast of the Black Nazarene; so I'm posting this now. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 10: Seventh Year**

 _ **"Girl you are to me**_

 _ **All that a woman should be**_

 _ **And I dedicate my love to you always.**_

 _ **A love like yours is grand**_

 _ **It must have been sent from up above**_

 _ **And I know you'll stay this way for always.**_

 _ **And we both know that our love will grow**_

 _ **And forever it will be you and me.**_

 _ **Oh you're like the sun**_

 _ **Chasing all the rain away.**_

 _ **When you come around you bring brighter days.**_

 _ **Come with me my sweet, let's go make a family and they will bring us joy for always."**_

 _ **-Always (performed by Atlantic Starr)**_

 _._

Hermione Jean Granger, dubbed as 'The Brightest Witch Of Her Age' and a self-confessed bookworm was always eager to seek answers from books. When in doubt, she would go to the library. Books have provided her knowledge; and knowledge had saved hers and her friends' lives many times. Oh well, no surprise on that. She kept her best friend Harry James Potter away from trouble by teaching him what she knows, especially in their fourth year. She helped him get rid of Umbitch and when injured after a stupid Quidditch match, she would cast healing spells.

Furthermore, she kept her other best friend, Neville Longbottom, alive every Potions class for six years by tutoring him, saving him too from Professor Snape's insulting words. Her two close friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle did not receive any howler from their parents for poor grades because of her tutelage. Though not sorted in Ravenclaw House, she possessed Rowena Ravenclaw's 'wit beyond measure'. Therefore, she is 'a man's greatest treasure'. She was "rich kid" Draco Malfoy's greatest treasure.

She would never give up until she found the right answer. Answers. She would find them in books most of the time and with proper use of logic. She would beg her professors for it, earning the title 'Insufferable Know-It-All' from Professor Snape. She was the girl who doesn't know how to give up. But today, how she wished she could also find the answer to her question in the library. There's only one question in her mind right now.

 _Will Draco be all right?_

Hermione felt tiny arms around her shoulders. She looked around and found Cho. Behind her was Luna. She offered her two best female friends a small smile. Cho met her eyes with worry. Luna's blue eyes were calm, as always. She couldn't say anything to them. They were all worried for Draco.

She sat on the chair outside Draco's room and fiddled her new gold bracelet, reminisced the event two weeks ago.

 _It was the second match of the season and it's Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. With Cho gone (she graduated last year), the Ravenclaws found a new seeker, a third year boy. Draco, being his team's seeker for six years now, proved to be unbeatable. His skills contributed to his house's success and they always have the Quidditch Cup._

 _Though they've been doing it for six years now, Hermione still felt uneasy every time she would watch Draco play. She would always feel nervous and only felt relieved when the game was over._

 _"Draco Malfoy caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!" announced the commentator, Zach Smith from Hufflepuff._

 _Hermione stood on her feet and jumped with joy. "Yeees!"_

 _"As usual... What's new?" teased Harry beside her._

 _"Come on, let's go down," said Greg._

 _Hermione, Harry, Neville, Vince and Greg all went down from the bleachers to meet and greet Draco at the pitch. He was being lifted up by his teammates for catching the snitch that fast. The game only lasted for ten minutes._

 _"Congratulations, Draco!" the boys chanted together._

 _Draco turned around and saw them. He smirked playfully at Harry. "Have you already accepted that I'm a better player than you?"_

 _Harry smirked back. "No. You may be the Head Boy, but I'm the captain of my team," he boasted._

 _Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco wasn't made Quidditch Captain because he was named the Head Boy. Hermione was the Head Girl and they are now sharing an apartment. No need to sneak out ask for Billy's help. "Stop it, you two!"_

 _She stepped forward to give Draco a hug. "Congratulations, Grey," she said in a low voice. "Got a letter from Dad before the match started. He told me to urgently tell you that the answer to your question is 'yes'," she casually said, clueless of what it was about._

 _Draco hugged her back. "Thanks," he said, sounding very, very happy. "Will you let me do something silly right now?"_

 _She pulled away to meet his eyes. "That depends."_

 _"But I asked Professor Dumbledore's permission."_

 _She frowned slightly. "Keeping secrets now from me?" she asked._

 _Instead of talking back, Draco smirked and took two steps behind without taking his eyes off her. Then, he reached for something inside the pocket of his Quidditch trousers. It was a red velvet box, similar to the bracelet box she got six years ago. Draco knelt on one knee and opened it. He levitated its content: a gold silver chain with matte coin. She could clearly read the letters engraved on the coin. "H.J.M."_

 _She gasped in awe._ H.J.M.: Hermione Jean Malfoy. _She held her breath when the crowd made a cheering noise, but she did not mind them. Draco has her full attention._

 _"Hermione Jean Granger, the moment I met you and saw your accidental magic, you never came out of my mind," he said and she could hear the sincerity. No arrogance, just sincerity._

 _"From that moment, I decided to make you a big part of my life by making you my best friend. We met a six, fell in love at twelve, started dating at thirteen. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Honey, marry me and let's make a family and we'll be happy forever."_

 _Her vision became blurry and she tasted something salty: her tears. She was crying, but smiling. She couldn't find her voice so she nodded 'yes'. Draco beamed and stood up to put the bracelet on her left hand, replacing the silver one._

 _"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chanted the crowd._

 _Draco gently leaned forward to give her lips a chaste kiss. It was their first public kiss and it felt all right. He picked her up, lifted her from the ground and twirled her around. Soon, they were joined by Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy who were very happy for the two of them. Their friends laughed and cried and hugged them, too._

Life's good, _she thought._

The door of Draco's room swung open and the healer looked around. Narcissa Malfoy quickly approached the healer, followed closely by Lucius Malfoy. "How's my son?"

The healer offered them a small smile. "He'll be all right." Draco's parents, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Cho, Luna and their other two Slytherin friends all sighed with relief. "His legs were fractured, but therapy sessions could heal him fast. He has to stay for at least a month for the therapy, though."

Narcissa cried but her expression is relieved. "Oh, my darling Draco! It's going to be all right. We'll help him with the therapy," she addressed everyone and all of them nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's good! I heard he used to be an incredible seeker!" the healer say cheerfully. "My nephew, Marcus Flint, was his former team captain," he added. "If you're ready then, you may see him; he's awake, but please four visitors at a time... And oh, he's asking for his father and the two beautiful witches in his life." He scanned the crowd. There were four witches: Narcissa, Hermione, Luna and Cho.

Narcissa gently grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on, my dear, let's not keep him waiting. Lucius."

Hermione followed Draco's parents into the room. She's in no hurry. Sure, she's his fianceé, but she doesn't want to appear like she's more important than his family. She found Draco sitting on the bed, his back is leaning against the headboard. His legs were bandaged, his platinum-blonde hair was ruffled and his grey eyes looked tired, but aside from that, he seemed fine. He was wearing a white hospital gown, but it didn't affect his 'rich kid' image. He was still her handsome fiancé. He was beaming to them and it made Hermione's heart leapt with joy, just like the first time they met; just like the first time they kissed.

"My darling Draco!" cried Narcissa who was now hugging her only son tightly. "I thought I lost you!"

Draco grimaced. "I'm still in one piece, Mother," he said lightly. "Nothing to worry about."

"You can't blame us, son," Lucius said softly when Narcissa finally pulled away. He stepped a little closer to his son and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"You were hit by the wall. If Severus hadn't pushed you out of the way-" Narcissa trailed off, unable to continue.

Draco gave them a confused expression. "Professor Snape? What happened?"

"Yes, darling," said Narcissa who was already close to crying. "Death Eaters gathered werewolves and dementors. They attacked Hogsmeade during the weekend. Severus was chaperoning Hogwarts students and dueled with the Death Eaters; one of them was Rabastan, Bella's brother-in-law..."

"Salazar, things are getting worse! It's been almost three years since they started attacking. Now, even Muggles are not safe. Why did they attack the village? They know perfectly well that Professor Dumbledore and the Order might catch them," said Draco.

"The investigation is still on going. Surely, they want to let Albus Dumbledore know that they are stronger, with the werewolves and dementors on their side, that's why they attacked Hogsmeade brutally. They want to send him a message- that their leader is as powerful as the fallen Dark Lord," Lucius said calmly. "But right now, let's not worry about them. The manor is still safe and so is Hogwarts."

"Oh Salazar, I should thank Professor Snape for saving me," muttered Draco sincerely.

"Darling," Narcissa said sadly and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "He's gone..."

Draco froze for a moment and it was like he's about to cry. Sure, Professor Snape was not totally nice, but he was Draco's Head of House for six years; their brilliant Potions professor. Though he was not cheerful and encouraging to everyone, he was still a good teacher. In fact, in their sixth year, Professor Snape took a leave of absence, they missed him. Hogwarts and Potions class weren't the same without him. According to the headmaster, he got sick and had to rest. He was temporarily replaced by Professor Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House before Professor Snape applied for the job.

When he came back this year, he looked a bit unhealthy, but less snarky and less stern. Many students were still afraid of him and he was still the strict professor, but he was less intimidating. Hermione could tell that he was weak and sick because he looked like those Muggles who had over fatigue and she started to think that it was because of too much use of the Pensieve. And yet, he was able to save them. He saved Draco.

For the first time, Hermione went to Draco's side, planted a kiss on his forehead and reached for his hand. "He didn't die saving you," she said with assurance. "He was attacked by a werewolf after saving you and the others." Her voice became shaky and her eyes were glassy.

Scenes at the Shrieking Shack replayed in her mind. Fenrir Greyback and his pack were there; they cornered Professor Snape. Hermione saw them and called for Professor Lupin, by casting her Patronus. She heard screams and laughter. Harry and Neville came and they decided to help Professor Snape by distracting the werewolves. They hid under Harry's invisbility cloak and when they arrived at the shack, Greyback and his pack were gone. They removed the cloak and ran to their professor. Hermione couldn't forget the look in his obsidian eyes. Regret. Hopeless. Professor Snape looked at her regretfully, clutched the hem of her traveling cloak and called her name- 'Hermione', not 'Miss Granger'. He's about to say something more when they heard a commotion downstairs. Thinking that there were dark wizards or werewolves in the shack, Harry grabbed Neville and Hermione and they quickly left. Hermione wanted to go back for Professor Snape, but the moment they made it outside, the shack was already on fire.

"And then..." she trailed off to wipe the tears in her eyes. "Someone set the Shrieking Shack on fire."

Draco was looking gloomy, but nevertheless, they held each other's hands, seeking for comfort. They held each other for a moment, thinking of the others who were injured and killed during the attack. The healer came back and gave further information on Draco's upcoming therapy sessions.

Soon, Narcissa and Lucius left the room, allowing Hermione to stay at Draco's side after he told her the words: "Don't leave me." The rest of their friends and Draco's cousin, Nymphadora, (now wife of Professor Lupin and heavily pregnant) made their way to greet Draco. Hermione volunteered to be Draco's watcher. She didn't want to leave him and he didn't want her to leave either. They almost died during the attack. They were not letting each other go.

The following day, Draco's therapy sessions started. He was very cooperative with Hermione beside him. Narcissa would pop from time to time to check on her only son. On the third day of Draco's therapy, Narcissa urged Hermione to return to Hogwarts and rest. She volunteered to watch her son and keep him company. Hermione was reluctant, but was also urged by Draco to get some sleep and take a shower.

"No offense, Honey," Draco told her tenderly. "I love you, but you're starting to stink," he joked, earning a playful slap from her.

"Say that again, Malfoy and I'll never return to your side," she told him with a glare.

Draco smirked and reached for her hand. "Aw, come on, Honey. I don't think you'll ever let a day pass by without seeing me. You love me too much," he said with a wink.

"You, conceited Slytherin prat! Be glad that I love you. Otherwise..." she muttered but silenced when Draco pulled her and kissed her.

"I know, and everyday, I am thankful that you love me," he whispered when they finally broke the kiss.

Hermione smiled and squeezed his arm. "I'll just take a nap, a shower and I'll be back before evening."

"I'll be waiting for you, then."

With one last kiss, Hermione left St. Mungo's and Floo'd to Hogwarts Headmaster's Office.

"Miss Granger," greeted Headmaster Dumbledore.

She politely nodded. "Good afternoon, Professor."

"How is young Mr. Malfoy?" he asked with pure concern on his face.

She smiled. "He's doing well with his therapy sessions. Thank you for asking."

"I'm glad. I am also happy to see you safe and in one piece," he grinned. "Though, your eyes say you need rest. Please, classes won't start until next week due to the attack, so take your time and rest. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy won't be pleased to see your tired eyes."

She smiled. "Thank you, Headmaster. I will take your advice." And then she remembered something. "I'm sorry about Professor Snape. Has his body been found already?" she asked carefully.

Professor Dumbledore gave her a grieving look. "No, my dear. I know there were witnesses and you were one of them. It may sound impossible, but I am hoping that he's still alive."

She felt something on her throat. She stopped herself from crying. "I hope so, too, Professor."

With one final nod, she left the Headmaster's Office and went to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey, 'Mione!" called Harry cheerfully. She spotted him at the common room and they enveloped each other to a tight hug.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you."

Harry chuckled and finally pulled away. "Missed you, too," he told her. "How's Draco?"

"He's doing good," she replied. "Mrs. Malfoy and Draco both urged me to take a shower and get some sleep. Sorry if I stink," she joked.

Harry laughed. "Well, I don't mind. You're my best friend and I'll love you no matter what."

"Well, thanks. That's a relief," she said with a chuckle. "I'll be upstairs, tell Neville."

"Sure." She started climbing the stairs when Harry stopped her. "Hermione, I wanted to ask you something..."

Hermione stopped and turned to face her best friend. "Yes, Harry?"

"It's um... about Professor Snape," he said quietly.

She frowned. "What about him?"

"Did he tell you anything before... you know... in the Shrieking Shack," he said reluctantly.

Hermione's face fell upon remembering the incident. "Looks like he's about to say something and he called me by my first name... But apart from that, no more."

"I see," muttered Harry.

"They haven't seen his body, have they?" she asked downheartedly even though she already knew the answer.

"No," answered Harry. "But there will be a memorial service."

"When?" she asked curiously. "I want to attend. I'll make sure someone will be watching Draco on that day."

"I don't know yet. Professor Dumbledore said that they're still working on it because... they discovered something in his will."

"Oh. Perhaps, he has a living relative and they want to find that person," she said casually.

Harry paled and swallowed. "Perhaps."

"Well, I better go. I'm itching to take a shower," she told him and went upstairs, leaving her best friend in the common room.

.

Hermione Floo'd back to St. Mungo's the following morning, only to find a depressed-looking Draco Malfoy, being comforted by his mother.

"Draco, love?" She rushed to his side.

Upon hearing her voice, Draco looked up and stretched his arms to welcome her. She accepted his embrace. "What happened?" she whispered against his ear.

"Bad dream," he whispered back, sounding upset with himself.

Hermione gently pulled away to sit properly on the bed beside Draco. "Would you like to tell me about it?" she asked.

"It's about the attack," he answered and took both of her hands. Grey eyes met brown ones. "Please, don't leave me again, Honey," he pleaded. "I can't afford to lose you. Even in my dreams."

"Grey," she called him tenderly. "I'm right here and I'm safe. I will never leave you. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to go back last night. I went to bed and woke up just this morning."

"Yes, I understand, but bad dreams won't go away," said Draco desperately. "I only feel relieved when I see you beside me."

Hermione sighed and smiled in understanding. "I must admit, I'm having dreams, too since the attack."

"Honey, don't leave me again, please," he pleaded.

Hermione shook her head. "I won't leave you again. So, bear with my smell if I stink again," she joked.

Draco managed to laugh. "If you say so." He enveloped her again in a tight embrace. "In summer, after our seventh year, before you apply at the ministry and before I start helping Father with our business, I'd like travel in Europe. Will you join me? We can plan when's the best time to get married."

Hermione's heart leapt with joy. She's going to travel with Draco! Just the two of them! She beamed and nodded. "Yes, I will."

The happy couple finally settled on the bed, sitting side by side and Hermione read the _Daily Prophet_ to Draco. They ate supper together and slept peacefully that night.

The following morning, Narcissa popped again to assist Draco just in case Hermione needed to use the loo or go to the cafeteria. She could really manage watching over and assisting Draco, but did not decline the older witch's help. Draco's her only son, after all.

The three of them were just finished eating lunch and was discussing the articles on the _Prophet_ when Harry's father, James Potter, arrived, crestfallen. Hermione could tell that he has bad news for _all_ of them in the room.

"Auror Potter, is there anything I can help you with?" asked Narcissa anxiously, but formally.

"I apologize for disturbing your family, Mrs. Malfoy. I came here for Hermione." Mr. Potter's hands were on his trousers' pockets and looked directly to Hermione. "The Minister is looking for you," he began.

Hermione frowned. "Why? What did I do?" she asked, already assuming that something's wrong seeing his expression. Being best friends with Harry, Hermione met Lily and James Potter several times and spent few days of summer with them at the Godric's Hollow before their seventh year. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were very nice people and she could say that Mrs. Potter was very fond of her. Harry's parents would even take Hermione's side at times when Harry's being unreasonable and wouldn't talk to her. That's why, this look of James Potter right now is making Hermione nervous.

"He said, he wants to speak to you in private about something really important," he replied.

"Well, as you can see, I can't leave here," she said matter-of-factly.

"He knows," replied Mr. Potter. "He's waiting for you outside."

Hermione turned to Draco, asking non-verbally. Draco took her hand and shook his head. She nodded in understanding. "Well, what he has to tell me, he can say it in front of my fiancé."

Mr. Potter nodded. "I'll tell him."

Mr. Potter left the room with Narcissa; Hermione and Draco waited, both wondering what Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister, wanted to talk about. Hermione even wondered if she'd done something wrong and will be sent to Azkaban.

"Don't worry too much, Honey. I'm sure it's not that bad," Draco told her.

"I hope so."

After few minutes, the Minister for Magic entered the room, carrying a satchel which Hermione guessed contains important documents.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy," the dark and tall wizard greeted warmly.

"Minister," they said in unison.

Kingsley sat on the chair beside Draco's bed. "I apologize for intruding, but I'm afraid what I have to tell you, Miss Granger, cannot wait until tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "All right," she replied anxiously. Thankfully, Draco was holding her hand to give her comfort.

"Miss Granger, before we begin, there's something I would like to ask. How do you describe your relationship with Professor Severus Snape?"

Hermione frowned. She turned to Draco who was also taken aback by Kingsley's question.

"Minister, honestly... he was my professor for six years now," she answered, looking scandalized.

"I am aware, Miss Granger," he replied calmly. "Is that all?"

"Yes," she replied. "Why?"

Instead of answering, Kingley reached for his satchel bag, took some documents and started to read. " _The last will and testament of Severus Tobias Snape. To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave everything._ "


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I do, Neville will be a part of the Golden Trio, not Ron. Draco will be a spy and a member of the Order. Hermione will be a Malfoy.

 **CHAPTER 11: The Other Hermione's Past**

 _ **"Somebody must have  
Sent you to me  
What do I have  
You could possibly need  
All I can give is my guarantee  
We'll be friends forever**_

 _ **I can't face the**_  
 _ **Thought of you leaving**_  
 _ **So take me along**_  
 _ **I swear I'll be strong**_  
 _ **If you take me**_  
 _ **Wherever you go**_  
 _ **I wanna learn the things**_  
 _ **That you know**_  
 _ **Now that you**_  
 _ **Made me believe**_  
 _ **I want you to take me**_  
 _ **'Cause I long to be able**_  
 _ **To see the things**_  
 _ **That you see**_  
 _ **know that whatever you do**_  
 _ **I'll follow you."**_

 _ **-Take Me, I'll Follow You (Performed by Bobby Caldwell)-  
**_

Hermione froze at where she's standing, stared at Kingsley, not believing her ears. "I beg your pardon, Minister?" she asked in shock.

"Severus Snape left you everything... his house in Spinner's End, his vault in Gringotts, all of his personal possessions in Hogwarts from books to potions ingredients down to the cauldrons... even his unused house in London... everything. That's why I asked you to describe your relationship with him."

"But why would Professor Snape do that?" asked Draco furiously.

"We were never friends," she said, still confused and puzzled.

"I couldn't believe it at first, either, so I checked the testament if it's the true copy, his signature and the day it was written. Professor Snape made this will on September the nineteenth, year nineteen ninety-one and hadn't made any changes since then."

"My twelfth birthday," she muttered. "But he never spoke to me outside the class, except a few occasions during first year when he gave some sort of advice about my friendship with Draco," she said quietly.

"Some students said you're his favourite," added Kingsley.

"That's because Hermione's the best in Potions!" defended Draco. "She has never disappointed him with schoolwork. He always awarded her with house points."

"But these reasons aren't enough for him to leave me everything he has," she said, still confused. "Minister, are you sure that he left me _everything_? As far as I can remember, Mrs. Potter told me that she was best friends with Professor Snape. Harry even mentioned Professor Snape visiting them during the holidays." Then, she turned to Draco. "He was also friends with your father."

Draco nodded. "And my grandfather treats him like his own son. He has his own bedroom at the manor."

"Minister, are you really sure this document is authentic?" she asked again.

Kingsley nodded. "I also checked with the bank. Indeed, they have a copy of the document. Severus even left a duplicate of his vault key for you," Kingsley added.

"But why?" she asked.

"Perhaps," Draco began, "he wants you to do further studies, being his brightest student."

She shook her head. "But that's too much! Say you're right, but a certain amount would do. Why include two houses and the rest of his possessions?" she asked in confusion.

"I have no idea, Miss Granger. However, I think that your fiancé's parents have. They are, after all, Severus Snape's closest friends apart from Mrs. Potter." He began to stand up. "I will leave this document with you, Miss Granger. Please contact Goblin Ragnok as soon as possible; he handles Professor Snape's bank account. I will not deprive you further of quality time and rest. Have a good day, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

"Have a good day, Minister," they said in unison.

When Kingsley left the room, Narcissa re-entered with worry on her beautiful face. "Are you two all right?"

Hermione shook her head and slumped on the chair beside Draco's bed. "I'm so confused, Cissy," she told the woman who kindly told her to call her by her first name when she accepted Draco's marriage proposal. "I hope you can help me."

Narcissa approached her. "What is it, darling?" she asked in her motherly tone.

She handed her the documents. Narcissa took them and read. "Oh, dear."

"Mother, do you know why?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked up to see Narcissa's response. She stared at Hermione, but not rudely. It was like, she was searching something on her face. It took her a moment before she finally spoke. "I think I do," she said with a sigh.

She frowned. "Why, Cissy?"

She smiled. "You look so much like the woman he loved."

She looked confused even more. "The woman everyone was talking about. What's she got to do with me?"

Mrs. Malfoy looked reluctant.

"Mother, please!" Draco pleaded.

"Love, please, don't stress yourself," Hermione said and came to his side.

"But it's bothering you," he told her. Then, he returned his gaze to his mother. "Mother?"

Narcissa Malfoy approached Hermione and took her hand. "I am not really sure how to tell you, but one thing is clear and I would like you to think this way: you are not that woman. We saw you grow up and we know that you are not her. Remember that, darling."

Hermione nodded, but did not say anything. She waited for her to continue.

Mrs. Malfoy (or Cissy, she kept on correcting herself) sighed. "Severus once fell in love with a woman named Jean Puckle, and she looked a lot like you."

She frowned. "My mother?" she asked with confusion. "But she's a Muggle!"

"I know, dear. But not your mother. Jean Puckle was a time-traveler, from our supposed to be future. Her real name was Hermione Granger and she saved the wizarding world from the then rising Dark Lord."

Hermione and Draco exchanged puzzled looks. She could see Draco's worried face. "But Mother, she wasn't _my_ Hermione, right?" he asked, sounding very hopeful.

Cissy smiled at her only son tenderly. "She wasn't. She was from an alternate future; not our future."

Hermione's knees weakened and trembled. She felt so confused and at the same time, sorry for Professor Snape. "Was the other Hermione the reason why Professor Snape became sick? Because he used the Pensieve too much?"

Cissy nodded reluctantly. "He was hoping that the new Hermione would choose her again."

She shook her head violently. "I still don't understand. Why did she travel back?"

"Because her best friend, the other Harry Potter, died and dark wizards ruled," Cissy explained gently.

She met Cissy's blue eyes. "Did you meet her?"

Cissy nodded. "I met her briefly during my wedding. That was the first and last time."

"When you saw me... Did you also see her?" she asked reluctantly.

Cissy shook her head and reached for her hand. "No, darling. There were times when you remind me of her, but that's it. I see you as another person; another Hermione Granger, the daughter I never had."

Hermione couldn't stop herself anymore. She hugged the older witch who stood as her second mother for more than a decade.

.

"Are you all right?" she heard Draco ask that night when they were left alone. She was lying beside Draco but in another bed.

She turned to face him and smiled. "I am. Just... thinking."

"I feel jealous," he blurted.

She looked at him with worry. "Jealous of what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Insecurity, perhaps. I'm not used to this. We've been together for years without any complications; without anyone bothering us. Everyone knows you belong to me and I belong to you."

She cupped his cheek. "Nothing has to change," she told him sincerely. "I want to know about the other Hermione, but that's just it. I want to know what happened to her; the kind of life she had. But I am still the silly girl who loves you, even if you're a prat and the one you'll end up with. So bear with me."

Draco's eyes brimmed with tears and he pulled her close to him but careful not to move his bandaged legs and feet. "I love you. I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said with assurance and that was enough for Draco.

.

Days passed; Hermione focused on Draco and his therapy. Though she met with Goblin Ragnok to settle her inheritance, she do not have any intention to spend and use any of Professor Snape's money and property. She felt that she was not the rightful owner.

Meanwhile, Draco was getting better. He was very cooperative and that was one of the reasons why Hermione did not want to leave his side. They went back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year and Draco continued his therapy sessions at the hospital wing. Nothing has changed. Hermione was still in love with him and she could not see any other man in her life than Draco.

She attended Professor Snape's memorial service with Draco and their friends and other classmates. It was held at the Hogwarts grounds, by the lake. People remembered him from being a young, brilliant and diligent student to being the youngest Potions Master in Britain. Mrs. Potter shared about her best friend's soft side; the side people don't really remember. Nobody spoke of the witch he only loved. Hermione guessed that they decided not to.

.

"I need to do something," she nervously said during breakfast in their kitchen. Draco held his fork in the air and stared at her anxiously.

"What is it?" he carefully asked, putting down the form and giving her his full attention.

Hermione fidgeted and clutched the hem of her shirt. "I want to end my curiosity and to understand why he left me everything. I want to watch his and the others' memories of the other Hermione," she said, looking down on her lap.

Draco sighed but Hermione did not take it negatively. "I'll watch them with you," he announced.

Hermione looked up and stared at her fiancé with a shocked expression. "You will?"

He smiled. "Of course. I'm curious, too. I also want to see the other Hermione," he said gently.

She smiled and squeezed his hand in appreciation, but her face fell upon realizing something. "But they all said he fell in love with her. _They_ fell in love. What if, one of the scenes we're about to see were..." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Draco squeezed her back and smiled. "I know who you are. You are not her and she was not _my Hermione_."

Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears and she stood up on her feet to throw herself on Draco. Draco hugged her back and kissed the crown of her head. "Told you, you're stuck with me and I'm not letting you go," he chuckled.

She chuckled as well and relaxed. She pulled away to meet his eyes. "I'm the luckiest witch on Earth for having you." And she initiated their passionate kiss which led them to Hermione's bedroom, the nearest from the kitchen.

.

Hermione and Draco walked hand-in-hand, following Professor Dumbledore in the Room of Requirement. They spent an hour in his office. He gave them a brief overview of how the other Hermione Granger arrived at Hogwarts in year 1976. No time-turner; just the Room of Requirement.

 _"She did not plan to go back in time. She asked_ Hogwarts _for help and the Four Founders sent her back in time using another name and with several documents to prove that she was an Apprentice," Professor Dumbledore told them.  
_

They finally entered the Room of Requirement. It was similar to Gryffindor common room, but there were portraits of the Four Founders. They were all sleeping soundly.

Professor Dumbledore looked around to face them. "I asked the Room to show you the life of the other Hermione Granger. The Room might change while you're here, so don't be surprised. If you wish to stop and leave the room, just say so and it will hear you. Furthermore, do not worry about the time. Lucius Malfoy spent a month in this room before but he was only gone for an hour."

Hermione and Draco nodded and thanked the headmaster. When Professor Dumbledore left, they looked around the room. They found some of the fake documents of Jean Puckle and her Apprentice record in America. They also found some journals, mainly about Potions ingredients.

Hermione sat on the couch. "Where should we start?' she asked.

Draco shrugged and came to her side. The room suddenly changed and transformed to a replica of the Hogsmeade village.

 _Hermione Granger was running for her life. She kept on looking back, checking if someone's behind her. Her traveling cloak was tattered and with stains of mud and blood. She quickly entered the Hogwarts iron gates and passed by Professor Flitwick who cast spells on the gates the moment she made it inside the grounds. Hagrid waved sadly, but she did not have any time to wave back. She ran towards the seventh floor corridor.  
_

 _"I need to save them. I need to save him. I need to hide... Give me a place to hide. I need to save them," said Hermione as she paced back and forth in front of the blank wall. Suddenly, a pair of oak doors appeared.  
_

Hermione and Draco were shocked to see the other Hermione. She looked so much like her. No. It's better to say that it was her, physically. The way the other Hermione moves and her facial expressions were very much like her, the present Hermione. The pair witnessed the tired witch study hard inside the Room of Requirement. They saw her cry for the friends she lost. The Room shifted and it became a replica of Hermione's room at the Granger residence in London, but a lot of things were different.

There was no trace of Draco Malfoy. The photos on the side table showed Hermione, Harry Potter and surprisingly, Ronald Weasley. There was another photo of what looked like the Dumbledore's Army but instead of the Slytherins, the Weasleys were there: Ronald, Ginny and the twins.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in understanding. "In her world, we're not friends," she told him and he nodded crestfallen. Hermione took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Next, they saw the other Hermione went out of the Room, properly dressed and went to the headmaster's office.

 _"Greetings, Headmaster Dumbledore," greeted Hermione Granger with confidence and formality.  
_

 _"Good afternoon, Miss. Do I know you?" asked the headmaster in confusion.  
_

 _She smirked and reached for something in her pocket: a device which resembles to a Muggle lighter. "Do you recognize this?" she asked without smiling.  
_

 _Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he saw it. "A deluminator, my own invention. Or, shall I say, I thought it was my own invention."_

 _"This was your invention," she blurted. "But as you can see," she offered him the device and he took it, "it's old and battered."_

 _Professor Dumbledore studied the deluminator and whispered, "Impossible." He looked up and stared at Hermione's honey eyes with disbelief.  
_

 _Hermione handed her a Chocolate Frog card. It was Professor Dumbledore on the card, but his silver beard was longer and he looked older. The headmaster took the card silently.  
_

 _Silence.  
_

 _Nobody spoke for a moment. Until the headmaster let out a heavy sigh. "Miss, I do not know what year you came from, but we should not meddle with time. It is imperative. I do not want to hear about it and perhaps we can pretend that we never met."_

 _Hermione stood up on her feet and looked at the headmaster sternly. "Before you tell me to go back to where- or_ when _I belonged, let me tell you this: I did not come here by choice. I was looking for a place to hide from the people who killed my friend in Nineteen Ninety-Eight and I came to Hogwarts, ran to the seventh floor corridor. I asked for a place to hide and said that I should save my friends. The Room gave me the Room of the Four Founders and gave me everything I need to go by a different name. I left the Room after a month, only to learn that it_ is _Nineteen Seventy-Six. Now, are you still going to ask me to leave, or are you going to hear me out?"  
_

 _The headmaster paled and froze.  
_

Draco chuckled. "Bossy little witch!" he said with a chuckle. "Even sacred the headmaster."

Hermione laughed as well. "That's how you make people listen in times of desperate needs," she smirked.

 _Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and gave the witch a calmed expression. He motioned for her to sit down. Hermione raised her eyebrows but took her seat. "You have my full attention, Miss."_

 _Hermione sat up straight. "My name is Hermione Granger, born on September the nineteenth, Nineteen Seventy-Nine. My parents were Muggle dentists but I got my Hogwarts letter in Nineteen Ninety-One and was sorted in Gryffindor. I became best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Harry Potter was the son of James Potter and Lily Evans, thus, making him a half-blood. He was a raven haired boy with bespectacled green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on her forehead."_

 _"A lightning bolt scar?" asked Professor Dumbledore in a low voice, as if thinking deeply what was the cause.  
_

 _"Yes," she replied and continued. "Harry was the only known survivor of the Killing Curse."_

 _The headmaster frowned, but motioned for her to continue. "A dark wizard by the name of Tom Riddle Jr. became very powerful by creating six Horcruxes and named himself as Lord Voldemort. Surely you know who he is." Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Voldemort gathered pure-blood witches and wizards and created an organisation called 'Walpurgis Knights'. Their aim is to promote blood supremacy even though the bastard himself was a son of a Muggle," Hermione said in disgust._

 _"Anyway, they also wanted to wipe out all the Muggles and Muggle-borns. They started attacking Muggles- killing them, raping them... any kind of violence. They wanted to show the world how powerful they are. Then, there was a prophecy about the one who can vanquish the Dark Lord, born as the seventh month dies to those who thrice defied him. There were two infants who qualified: Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. The bastard learned about it and targeted Harry simply because he was a half-blood like him. He killed James Potter first," she choked, but still continued.  
_

Hermione was now crying silently in Draco's arms.

 _"He tried to kill the boy, but Lily Potter died protecting her son. The protection she gave Harry was the reason for Voldemort's downfall. He cast the Killing Curse on him, but it backfired, leaving Harry a scar. Voldemort disappeared, but not dead. He was just too weak and did not have his own body. He did not die because he had six Horcruxes. So Harry Potter became an orphan, grew up with his Muggle relatives but neglected. He was targeted by Voldemort for years using different forms. Later on, I will elaborate each of Harry's years. But then, you discovered his Horcruxes, but before destroying them all, you were... killed. The task of destroying the Horcruxes fell on Harry. Instead of going back for out seventh year, Harry, Ron and I went on the run to search for Voldemort's pieces of soul. We lived in a tent for nine months, was in hiding for ten months. No proper food. In May of Nineteen Ninety-Eight, we finally destroyed all of the Horcruxes and Voldemort was defeated by no other than Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. But many witches and wizards from our side died during the Battle of Hogwarts."_

 _Professor Dumbledore was quiet the whole time, but obviously thinking deeply while listening to her. "You said that the Tom died; destroyed at last." He sounded like he wanted to hear more._

 _Hermione nodded. "Yes. For two months, Harry and I thought everything was all right, but then we learned that we were being betrayed by the Weasleys for years. We were fed with homemade sweets by Molly Weasley laced with love potion. Their youngest, Ginevra, and Harry_ fell in love. _I thought I was in love with Ronald, too."_

Draco made a disgusted expression and looked like he wanted to puke. "They haven't changed, have they?" she sneered.

"Good thing I got you first before Weasley could fool you. I'm your savior," he said in his usual arrogant manner.

"Did you also feed me with love potion?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

He smirked. "No, but I've got you under my spell."

 _"Why did they do it?" asked Professor Dumbledore._

 _"They wanted Harry for his money and fame. He was the only Potter heir and very rich. He was also the hero of the wizarding world. He was easy to manipulate because the Weasleys_ saved _him from his awful relatives. They wanted me for Ronald because I was the brightest in our year; the brain of our group." Hermione replied nonchalantly._

 _"Please continue what happened," said Professor Dumbledore._

 _._

 _Hermione Granger sat on the chair beside the hospital bed where a dark-haired wizard was lying. She was crying silently, holding her best friend's hand. Harry had been unconscious for a week now and the Healers could not yet determine his illness. They only suspected that he was hit by an unknown spell, so he was placed in Spell Damage ward. Therefore, to say that she was surprised when Harry Potter opened his eyes was an understatement._

 _"Harry!" Hermione said in shock._

 _Harry raised his index finger and placed it on his lips, telling her to keep quiet. He pointed at her wand and the door. Hermione nodded and raised her wand to put wards and Silencing Charms. And then, he sat up like a healthy wizard and leaned his back on the headboard._

 _"Harry, what's the matter?" she asked._

 _"I faked my illness with the help of Hannah Abbott. I heard from Neville that she's now a trainee healer," he whispered._ _"She gave me a sleeping potion to bring you to me. She deactivated the potion once you got here alone."_

 _"The Weasleys were always around. Hannah gave me a hint to visit you alone. But Harry, why?" she asked._

 _"Did you even wonder why Mrs. Weasley gave me special treatment? She used to give me jumpers every year and you get nothing, where in fact you are both Ron's and Ginny's best friends? Did you even wonder why you got confused with your feelings for Ron? Listen to me, Hermione and don't interrupt. In our first year until second year, I fancied you and Ron noticed. They started feeding us homemade cakes and pies laced with love potion in third year. Did you notice, when Ron abandoned us at the tent, we suddenly felt awkward hugging and touching each other and we almost kissed? Because our food was no more laced with the potion made by Mrs. Weasley. After the the battle, without eating anything for two days but the food offered by Aberforth Dumbledore, I got confused with my feelings for you. I thought I wanted Ginny, but my heart was yearning for you. Ginny noticed this, so they instantly dragged me to the Burrow. Again, I_ fell in love _with her and instantly proposed."_

 _"But Ron and I were not like that," Hermione replied._

 _"'Cause Ron was told by Percy not to settle for a Muggleborn," replied Harry. "Let me finish. After my proposal, Ginny allowed me to stay at Grimmauld Place because pure-blood tradition says that we should avoid any form of physical intimacy before the wedding. Again, I got confused when I was alone. I decided to make an unannounced trip at the Burrow three weeks before the wedding. I saw unfamiliar cloaked figures and I thought they were Death Eaters, so I used my cloak. I listened to them and heard everything I needed to know. I figured, the cloaked men were Aubrey's minions."_

 _"Aubrey?" she asked and looked confused._

 _"Yes. Percy's fianceé," replied Harry. "She's evil, 'Mione. She fell in love with Percy and stole him from Penelope Clearwater when he turned his back against his family. They were there for each other. She's Voldemort's daughter and they were plotting to kill me after I wed Ginny. The Weasleys want me for money; Aubrey and Percy want me dead. You're no longer useful to Ron and they're also planning to kill you when I'm dead. That's why I contacted Hannah Abbott and we planned this sham together. I couldn't just invite you to Grimmauld Place and warn you. I also have to plan my next move, 'Mione."_

 _"I don't understand, Harry. How come Aubrey is Voldemort's daughter?"_

 _"She was born in Nineteen Seventy-Seven to Walburga Black and Tom Riddle. Sirius's mother, Walburga and Tom were secret lovers; they went to Hogwarts together. She was already in her fifties when she gave birth to Audrey, but there is no age limit for pregnancy for witches."_

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and their eyes widened.

"How did Mrs. Black die?" she asked.

"Mother said it was due to depression," he replied.

She frowned. "She had a secret affair with Tom Riddle," she concluded.

 _"Of course," Hermione replied to Harry. "So what is she planning? Why did she not join his father's group?"_

 _"Voldemort made sure that no one knows about her. She lived as Audrey Fawley, raised in Germany and home schooled. She was supposed to be the right hand of her father after the war, but they lost and we killed him. Now, he was furious with the Weasleys, except Percy, for helping Dumbledore and the Order. The day I went there, Aubrey was threatening to kill them if they don't kill me. She's more evil than her father, Hermione... and more powerful. She doesn't need to create a Horcrux to become immortal. She is already immortal because she was conceived when Voldemort already made his Horcruxes. I don't know how we'll finish her off."_

 _Hermione was speechless; it looked like she was trying to absorb everything Harry told her.  
_

 _"Don't you believe me?" Harry asked with a grimace.  
_

 _"Of course, I do!" replied Hermione promptly. "I know that you will never lie to me about this matter because you, like me, want to live a normal life after Voldemort's downfall. Apparently, Fate do not agree."  
_

 _"Yes," Harry said with a nod._

 _"Harry, what are we going to do? The Weasleys... I can't believe they've been betraying us by feeding us love potions," she said desperately, then she grimaced. "I'm glad that all Ronald got was just one kiss- during the final battle! Oh, Merlin! I could've had a traitor for a boyfriend! And who knows, I could've lost my virginity to that weasel!"_

 _"I know! But we should think about those things later. We have to hide, 'Mione. We have to plan very carefully. But first, I would like to keep my godson safe. You need to warn Andromeda and give my invisibility cloak to Teddy. I also need to speak with a Gringott's Goblin to make sure my entire fortune goes to you and Teddy and nothing for the Weasleys. Help me, 'Mione," he pleaded._

 _She held Harry's hand. "Of course, Harry. We're in this together."_

Hermione turned to Draco. "Teddy? His godfather is Harry," she said.

"But this time, he will have you as his godmother," said Draco. Edward 'Teddy' Lupin will be the name of the child Nymphadora was carrying and she was already on her ninth month, so anytime, she'll be giving birth. She assigned Hermione to be her son's godmother and Professor Lupin approved.

"Yeah, because Tonks thinks that I'll be a good role model," she boasted.

Draco faked a scowl. "My own cousin don't trust me with her son."

She laughed and noticed that the room changed. It was back to the common room type and food appeared on the coffee table. "Come on. I think it's time for a break."

Draco took her hand and yanked her to the couch, making her sit on his lap. "Honestly! We can't eat this way!" she complained, trying to get off his lap but Draco's hold tightened.

"Oh, I'm sure we can. Now, will you be a good fianceé and kiss me before we eat? You know that I like having desserts before meals."

She chuckled, but obliged. She kissed him passionately; kissed him with assurance; kissed him like telling him that he will not lose her, no matter what they discover about the other Hermione Granger's life.

.

 **A/N II:** For those who read 'I Love You, Prof', **now, you know!** Yes, this is an unofficial/alternate sequel. I was focused on SS/HG pairing but then I found it hard to focus when I came across some DraMione fics. And to be honest, DraMione is easier to write.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I do, Neville will be a part of the Trio, not Ron and it will be DRAMIONE, not RoMione.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the lovely reviews! More to come, please? :)

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PROFESSOR SNAPE! (January 9th)**

 **CHAPTER 12: Memories of the Other Hermione**

 _ **"I'm gonna live my life  
Like everyday's the last  
Without a simple goodbye  
It all goes by so fast**_

 _ **And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now  
Can I open my eyes  
And see for the first time  
I've let go of you like  
A child letting go of his kite."**_

 _ **-Can't Cry Hard Enough (Marvin Etzioni / David B. Williams)-**_

"Honey?"

"Yes, love?"

"Please don't leave me."

Hermione hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on the crook of his neck. "Never."

Draco cupped her cheeks and stared at her honey eyes with admiration. It was the same look he gave her when she accepted the silver engagement bracelet; the same look when she agreed to sleep in his room in Slytherin House; the same look when they shared their first kiss and she accepted the gold bracelet. She knew him so well. He was afraid to lose her, so she initiated a chaste kiss and pressed her body against his, practically straddling him on the couch. Draco did not protest. In fact, he looked so happy.

.

They watched the other Hermione's beginnings at Hogwarts as Potions Apprentice Jean Puckle. Her master was Professor Slughorn.

 _The door of the Potions classroom banged open. Hermione entered the room silently, wearing her green apprentice robes, her brown hair was pulled to a bun._

"She looks like a younger McGonagall," Draco whispered, as if the other Hermione would hear them.

 _"Good day," Hermione told the class. "Professor Slughorn has been admitted to St. Mungo's due to the explosion with the dunderhead second year Gryffindors yesterday. I shall be taking his classes."_

 _A Slytherin student raised his hand._

 _"Yes, Mr. Marchbanks?"_

 _"Professor, who will be out head of house?"_

 _"Unfortunately, Professor Slughorn was the only Slytherin among the staff, so the task falls on me."_

 _Some Gryffindors scowled and whispered to each other with displeasure._

Hermione and Draco noticed familiar faces in the class: Severus Snape, Lily Potter (Evans), James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"They were fifth years," she concluded.

 _One student made a disturbing noise while whispering to his fellow Gryffindor._

 _"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Hermione drawled and made it in front of the Gryffindors. "Would you like to share something?"_

 _James Potter gulped and shook his head 'no'._

 _Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Cat got your tongue, Mr. Potter?"_

 _James Potter shook his head once more. "No,_ Professor," _he emphasized on the last word, as if it was forced._

 _Hermione turned to Potter's companion. "Anything to share, Mr. Black?"_

 _Sirius Black shook his head and grimaced. "Nothing,_ Professor."

 _Hermione turned around to face the board and with a wave of her wand, the recipe of a certain potion appeared. "Today, you shall brew the Draught of Peace. The student to brew the most perfect potion will be rewarded with a vial of Felix Felices. Remember, you shall be taking one of the most important tests before the end of this school year. Mind you, some students suffered from anxiety and panic during their O.W.L.s. and N.E.W.T.s. You better do it perfectly. You might need it, you never know."_

"I wonder if Professor Snape got his attitude from her," muttered Draco.

"Possibly," she replied.

 _Young Severus Snape who was sitting with Lily Evans and the Slytherins chuckled. The stern professor looked at the wizard. "Anything funny, Mr. Snape?" she asked._

 _Potter and Black snickered behind her when Hermione approached the Slytherin._

 _Severus Snape smiled at the professor and stood up. "Yes, Professor Puckle. I just imagined a group of students taking their exams, having a panic attack. They must be arrogant imbeciles."_

 _Lily Evans hit Severus Snape's arm. The professor turned to her with raised eyebrows but said nothing. Potter and Black both made a disapproving noise. Hermione turned to them. "And five points from Gryffindor for making unnecessary noise. I mean, five points each. The recipe is written o. Tbe board. Carry on."_

 _Ten minutes before the end of the lesson, Severus Snape was the first to finish the potion and brought her a vial of the one he brewed. Hermione gave him a curt nod and examined his potion. " Twenty points to Slytherin for a perfect potion, Mr. Snape. Have mercy; keep your finished product for some dunderheads might experience a panic attack when you take your O.W.L.s."_

 _"Gladly, Professor," he replied with a smirk._

 _"Slut," said someone from the Gryffindor side of the room._

 _The professor instantly appeared on James Potter's side. "What did you just call me, Mr. Potter?" she asked, daring him to say it again._

 _Potter looked down; perhaps he realized that he crossed the line. He did not say anything. Instead, his best mate spoke for him. "You're unfair!" blurted Sirius Black. "You're always taking points from Gryffindor and awarding to Slytherins even if Snape disturbed the class, too."_

 _"I wasn't speaking to you, Mr. Black. Ten points from Gryffindor and close your mouth before I take another point for your cheek," she snarled and turned to Potter. :Mr. Potter, stand up," she said calmly._

 _Potter stood up, but still did not meet her eyes. "Tell me, Mr. Potter. What does the word 'slut' means?" Hermione challenged. Potter still did not speak. "You don't know?" She turned to the most brilliant student. "Mr. Snape, will you enlighten the whole class what a slut means?"_

 _Severus Snape glared at Potterand answered her question. "A slut means a lewd, dissolute, or promiscuous woman, Professor."_

 _"And is it synonym to 'unfair'?" she asked._

 _"It is not, Professor."_

 _"Thank you, Mr. Snape." Hermione turned her attention to Potter again. "Mr. Potter, call me unfair, mean or rude if it would make you feel good. But. I. Was. Never. A slut. Remember that. If you are still not convinced, why don't you consult a piece of old parchment made by Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs to be sure that I am not lseeping with anyone? I solemnly swear that I am NOT up to NO good."_

 _Potter, Black, Lupin and another Gryffindor named Peter Pettigrew stared at Hermione with wide eyes and gulped. She smirked and leaned closely to Potter and Black. "Mischief managed, Prongs, Padfoot?" she asked in a whisper. Potter and Black looked at her with fear and nodded their heads, perhaps not trusting themselves to speak. Hermione moved few steps back and cleared her throat. "Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher, Mister Potter and detention with me on Saturday night. I am no Seer, boys. But I know things." Hermione turned her back on them and went back to the teacher's table. No one spoke until the bell rang._

 _After the students left the classroom, Severus Snape stayed after urging his best friend to go ahead and then she approached Hermione who was seriously marking papers on the teacher's desk. He stopped in front of her desk. "Professor?" he called gently._

Hermione and Draco exchanged surprised looks. "He already likes her," he said and she agreed.

 _Hermione looked up with a displeased expression. "Yes?"_

 _"I believe you forgot to give my... reward," he replied politely._

 _"Oh," she muttered and her facial expression softened. She reached for something in her inner pocket and handed him a vial. "Apologies, Mr. Snape. Here is your Felix Felicis. Congratulations for your excellent work. And I trust that you know its limitations?" He nodded and she offered him a genuine smile._

 _Severus Snape gave a crooked smile as he took the vial from Hermione, but looked directly at her honey coloured eyes._

 _Suddenly, Hermione chuckled like a very relaxed woman. "Mr. Snape, I'm flattered that you find me brilliant and attractive, but I suggest you turn your eyes to the witches of your age."_

 _"But you're only eighteen, he reasoned._

 _Hermione chuckled. "Yes and you're fifteen."_

 _"Sixteen," he corrected._

 _"Still a minor," she snorted._

 _Severus Snape looked a bit offended. "How did you know what I was thinking, Professor?"_

 _"Your thoughts were too loud, Mr. Snape. Unfortunately for you, I am a Legilimens and an Occlumens."_

 _"That's impressive, Professor! You truly are the most brilliant witch I have ever encountered."_

 _She smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, Mr._ _Snape. I just love learning. I was just a bookworm. I wasn't brilliant enough to know that my best friend and I were betrayed." A single fat tear fell from her eye and Severus quickly offered his handkerchief. Sh wiped her tears and fiddled the hanky. "I thought they were my second family. I was a fool for not finding out early. You see, Mr. Snape, nobody befriended me before I went to...Ilvermorny," she said silently._

 _"When I started my magical education, nobody like me for being the bossy know-it-all. After months, when I was about to give up, the Heaven sent me two male best friends. They were my only companions. Only two of them could stand my bossiness; my hunger for learning. Since first year, they were my best friends and I thought I was falling in love for one of them: a red head. But his family were feeding me with love potion for years."_

 _Hermione met Severus's eyes. He was in deep thought. "I apologize for the drama, Mr. Snape. I just couldn't help it. I... feel comfortable with you. You remind me of... someone."_

 _He smiled genuinely. "There is nothing to apologize for, Professor. It will be an honour to know that you trust me."_

 _She beamed; far from the stern witch who entered the classroom earlier._

 _"If I may ask, Professor, who was this person whom I remind you of?" he asked carefully._

 _"He was my Potions Master," she replied. "He was an intelligent man who loved another red head; his best friend. But she broke his heart and married one of my Potion Master's tormentors in school. He was a brave man, but often misunderstood. He's the bravest man I ever knew."_

 _"You speak highly of him. He must be a great wizard," he commented._

 _"He was. I have always admired him as a teacher since the first day of our potions class. I\ve admired him more when he... died."_

 _"How did a great wizard like him die?"_

 _"He died... protecting his beloved red head's son's life." She scowled._

 _"You seem to have a great dislike for red heads," he observed._

 _Hermione smiled bitterly. "You can't blame me. I have been through a lot. At twelve, I was forced to grow up and fight for what's good and right. At eighteen, I learned that I was betrayed for years by those red heads I considered as my second family. I had to be brave and bold like Gryffindor, but cunning, resourceful and ambitious like a Slytherin even though I just wanted to be as witty as Rowena Ravenclaw and be loyal like Helena Hufflepuff. But my loyalty brought me to danger."_

 _"I do not blame you, Professor. Each of us is entitled to our own judgement."_

 _"Thank you, Mr. Snape. As much as I enjoy your company, I must not bore you to death with my bitterness. Furthermore, I'm afraid I have dunderhead students to attend to."_

 _Severus chuckled. "I hope, I am not one of them, Professor."_

 _She laughed. "No. You'll never be one of those dunderheads, Mr. Snape. You are the brightest wizard in your year."_

 _"Thank you, Professor. I shall take my leave now. Have a good day."_

 _"Have a good day as well, Mr. Snape."_

 _Severus Snape took his leave with a smile._

"Let me get this straight," Draco began. "In the other Hermione's past life, Professor Snape fell in love with Harry's mother- his best friend?"

She nodded positively. "Yes. He died protecting Harry. Lily Evans was the only love of his life. But then, the other Hermione came and the Severus Snape we know fell in love with her; not with his best friend. I remember in first year, when I wasn't speaking to you... Professor Snape told me about his best friend. He called her something and she never forgave her until she died. Now I know. He was talking about the other Severus Snape."

Draco massaged his temples. "I think I need a break."

She sighed. "Me, too. I'm starting to have a headache."

.

 _Hermione Granger, also known as Professor Jean Puckle was walking in the middle of the night in the third floor corridor. Suddenly, she saw a figure crawling on the groud and cursing under his breath. She quickly Disillusioned herself and waited for someone to come. Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black arrived._

 _"What did you do to him?" Lily said angrily to the two wizards._

 _"Nothing he didn't deserve," said Potter coolly._

 _Sirius Black snicked. "It's just his existence. Look at him: greasy hair, big hooked nose and almost yellow skin. Looks like he haven't seen the sun in ten years," he said in a mock tone._

 _"You! Bigheaded prat! Just because girls are seeking for your attention doesn't mean you have to insult others!" hissed Lily but the two weren't paying attention._

 _"Did you see the shock on his face when I disarmed him?" asked Potter._

 _"But his face was priceless when we threw the Tip Jinx and Toe Biter at the same time," said Black with a big smile on his face._

 _Hermione finally revealed herself. "That will be one-hundred points each from Gryffindor for hexing a student. Fifty points each for wandering around the castle after curfew, plus detention with me tomorrow after dinner. All three of you!" she said angrily, making the three Gryffindors freeze and looked shocked._

 _"P-professor," said James Potter, stammering._

 _"Didn't see me? Unlike you, Mr. Potter, I do not need a cloak to hide myself."_

 _Hermione checked on Severus and he was still unconscious. Mr. Filch arrived and she asked the caretaker to escort the three Gryffindors to the tower. When they left, Hermione opened the nearest classroom to get a chair and transfigured it to a stretcher. She levitated Severus to the hospital wing._

.

Hermione and Draco watched the other Hermione cry silently in the Room of Requirement. She would also take a nap and rest there or simple read. Then, after few hours, she would leave. She was such a diligent person, very much like the visiting Hermione.

 _Hermione left the Room of Requirement and walked to the deserted hallway when she heard two familiar male voices._

 _"Pads, are you certain that Snape will take the bait?" It was Peter Pettigrew._

 _"Come on, Wormy, he's desperate to know what we're up to every full moon! Before he discovers it, he'll be dead! said Sirius Black followed by a roar of laughter._

 _Hermione walked slowly to the direction where the voices were coming from, but couldn't see anyone. She lazily pointed her wand in the empty hallway. "Homenum Revelio!"_

 _And just like that, Black and Pettigrew stood there and stared at het with complete shock on their faces._

 _That will be one-hundred points from Gryffindor for attempting to kill a fellow student. Go back to your house before I take another point. And if I ever find Mr. Snape harmed because of your prank, I'll be sure to convince the headmaster to expel you."_

 _The two young wizards did not dare to speak and hurried back to Gryffindor tower, still clutching the cloak. Hermione quickly drew her wand and concentrated. "Expecto Patronum!"_

 _A silver mist came from the tip of her wand and a tiny animal was formed._

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. "An otter," she muttered.

"An intelligent creature," commented Draco.

 _"Go and find Severus Snape. Tell him not to go near the Whomping Willow. Now!" Hermione said with urgency._

 _The silver animal left and Hermione walked with hurry to get out of the castle. She finally reached the grounds but there was no sign of Severus._

 _"Professor!" called someone from behind. She turned around and bumped in to someone._

 _"Mr. Snape!"_

 _"Your Patronus found me! Thank you for saving my life again. I was a fool to take Black's bait. When I made my way back to the castle, I saw a werewolf and a stag going to that twice-damned tree. The werewolf, however, ran to the forest and when it disappeared, the stag transformed. It was Potter! He's an animagus."_

 _She nodded. "Yes, he was! And thank Merlin you're safe!" Surprisingly, Hermione pulled Severus to a hug. "Oh, Severus! I was so worried! That werewolf could've taken you or the tree could've hut you."_

 _Severus stiffened and clumsily placed his hand on Hermione's back. Hermione froze, maybe realized what she was doing and pulled away gently. "Apologies, Mr. Snape. I got carried away."_

 _Severus stared at Hermione longingly. "There's nothing to apologise for, Professor. You saved me. I should be thanking you and it's I who should apologise for... wandering around the castle after curfew... again."_

 _She smirked. "Well, if it's a consolation, I will be taking points from Slytherin, but we'll deal with it later. I have to bring you to the headmaster. We shall report the incident. I will not let any arrogant student play a prank using that werewolf."_

 _The two went to the headmaster's office and reported the events. Professor Dumbledore called for Professor McGonagall. The older witch did not believe Hermione and Severus even defended his cubs. Hermione told them that his cubs were unregistered animagi and that Potter called her a slut in class. Professor Dumbledore believed Hermione, of course and agreed for the punishment she will give the students._

 _"Then, I do not have any objection to your decisions, professor. Be assured that Minerva will call the attention of her Gryffindor boys," he said calmly. "Why don't you escort Mister Snape to the Slytherin House and get some rest. You look exhausted, my dear girl."_

 _She took a deep breath. "I will. Thank you, Headmaster," she replied curtly. "Mr. Snape?" she turned to him. Severus nodded and followed her._

 _"Are you all right?" she asked him when they finally reached the Slytherin common room._

 _"I am well, Professor," he told her politely. "I wanted to ask you something," he said reluctantly._

 _"Go on," she encouraged._

 _"How did you know that Potter was an unregistered animagus, Professor?"_

 _"I just know things," she said with a shrug._

 _"Can you tell something about me, Professor? I'm curious of the things you know."_

 _She smirked. "You're a half-blood," she whispered._

 _"That's easy. I mean, you're a professor," he smirked back._

 _She studied him for a moment and started to think of something. "You're in love with Lily Evans since you met her when you're nine years old."_

 _Severus stared at her with awe but composed himself and smirked. "I was infatuated with her until two months ago, professor."_

 _She frowned. "You were?"_

 _He nodded. "Now, you wouldn't guess who the witch who captured my heart was," he said triumphantly._

 _"Well, good luck, Mister Snape, whoever she is. Do you have other questions?"_

 _"No more, professor," he replied._

 _"Good. Off to bed, then."_

 _He nodded. "Good night, Professor Puckle."_

 _"Good night, Severus," she replied softly._

 _"Professor?" he asked before she reached the main door. She turned around to look at him. "Thank you for everything."_

 _She smiled genuinely. "No need to thank me, Mister Snape. It is my duty to protect my students."_

 _He nodded again and climbed the stairs. Hermione left the House and returned to her quarters._

.

 _Hermione walked on the Hogwarts ground, carrying a box of Potions ingredients she ordered at the Hogsmeade apothecary. She watched the students in their most comfortable clothes; some are running around; some are sitting under the trees and some are walking hand-in-hand._

 _"'Ello, Proff's'r Puckle!" greeted Hagrid cheerfully when she approached him near his hut._

 _"Hello, Hagrid!" she replied in an equally cheerful manner. "How are you doing?"_

 _"I am well, Prof'ss'r! It's a beautiful day an' I'm headin' to Hogsmead for a couple of drinks!"_

 _She beamed. "Well you better hurry. Looks like the_ Three Broomsticks _is packed with patrons!"_

 _"See ya around, Prof'ss'r!" he waved and marched to the gates._

 _Hermione watched Hagrid leave and continued walking, but she stopped when she spotted Severus and Lily, speaking near the hut. They were blocking her way, but took no notice of her because they're engaged in a heated argument._

 _"You knew that Black was planning to prank me!" yelled Severus Snape to the red-head witch._

 _"Sev, I didn't know he was serious. He was bragging about it in the common room, so I thought he's just showing off!" explained Lily, looking down the ground._

 _"And you did nothing to stop him? You didn't tell him off, did you? You didn't warn me either!" he said angrily. "You knew that they disappear every full moon and that Potter was an animagus. Tell me, was it Potter the mastermind? Was that why he's there, out in the moonlight with the werewolf in his stag form?"_

 _"Leave James Potter out of this! He didn't know!" she yelled back._

 _"And now, you're defending Potter." Severus spat at the name._

 _"'Cause he's not here to defend himself!" she reasoned._

 _"And pray tell, Lily, did you defend me as well when they were bickering me in your common room?"_

 _"I told them may times to leave you alone," she said defensively._

 _"Really?" asked Severus, but looks like he wasn't convinced._

 _"I did! I've been sticking up with you since First Year and I can't understand why you seem so upset!"_

 _"Because, it seems that you are defensive of Potter!" he growled._

 _"Oh for Heaven's sake, Sev! Grow up! Do not act like a jealous brat!" Lily retorted._

 _"Me? Acting like a jealous brat? And pray tell why I should be jealous? If you are really my best friend, then you should understand why I am upset with last night's events. If not for Professor Puckle, either I'm dead now, or chopped into pieces by a werewolf!"_

 _"Oh, Professor Puckle saved the day again, didn't she? And she was the witch you fancy? You didn't care if she likes to embarrass me whenever she can. You were always on my side before she came!"_

 _"And you, as well, were always on my side before our fifth year. But now, you're defending Potter and I've catch you many times batting your eyes on him! You fancy Potter!" he accused._

 _"Oh, well, what is it to you if I do fancy James Potter?" she challenged._

 _"If you are truly my friend, you wouldn't go for someone who tormented me for years!" he retorted back._

 _Lily Evans was taken aback, for she just stood there, stared at Severus. "I-I'm sorry, Sev. It's not what you think," she said regretfully._

 _"Honestly? I don't care anymore. I had seen enough and I am not a dunderhead not to realize you fancy my tormentor," he said dismissively and he spotted her. Severus Snape approached her with a smiling face._

 _"Good morning, Professor. May I help you with that?" he pointed at the big box she's carrying._

 _"It's not heavy, Mister Snape, thank you. But if you insist," she replied. He carefully took the box from her._

 _"It's an honour, Professor," he said in a gentleman-like manner. They walked together to the castle. Lily Evans was nowhere to be seen._

 _"I apologize for I heard your conversation with Miss Evans. I did not mean to eavesdrop," she said, glancing at him sideways._

 _Severus forced a smile and didn't meet her eyes. "It was our fault, professor. We were on your way. I hope we didn't make a scene."_

 _She laughed lightly. "Oh, you weren't that loud. Besides, it's normal for best friends to fight. I've experienced worse."_

 _"Like how worse?" he asked her curiously._

 _"Like in the middle of the common room, or during a Yule Ball. You and Miss Evans were arguing about something more sensible," she remarked._

 _Severus glanced at her. "And you and your best friends?" he asked like she's just about his age._

 _"Oh, we had a row over a stupid broomstick and a rat." She scoffed. "Harry was a Quidditch player in our school, but Ron was more obsessed with the sport. He could talk about Quidditch all day."_

 _"Which was the red-head who betrayed you?" he asked carefully._

 _"It was Ron," she replied. "He's also the one who ruined my night during the Yule Ball, just because I didn't go with him. I went with someone else."_

 _"Was Harry a good friend?"_

 _She smiled sadly. "He was. He was my first true friend. He was a very good friend, until the very end."_

 _"Were they the reason why you moved here?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes," she simply answered. They finally reached the Potions Master's private chambers._

 _"Kindly put the box on the table, Severus," she said fondly. "I'll be brewing while Potter and his gang are serving their detention."_

 _"What about me, Professor? Aren't you going to give me detention for wandering around the castle ground after curfew? I also caused you trouble," he said humbly._

 _She stared at him, studying his expression. She could say that he's regretful. "Right, I remember. Ten points from Slytherin for wandering after curfew, and a detention with me... today."_

 _He turned to look at her with a surprised expression. "Today, Professor?"_

 _"Yes, today," she said and gestured at him to follow her to her work table. "You saw the mad werewolf last night, didn't you?"_

 _"I did, Professor."_

 _"Do you know who he was?" she asked, gathering the ingredients from the box._

 _"I'm not certain, but I think it was Lupin," he replied._

 _"Brilliant," she said. "Have you heard of Wolfsbane Potion?" she asked._

 _"I've read about it in_ Potions Daily _, Professor. It is an innovative and complex potion which relieves the symptoms of lycanthropy; only relieve, not cure. It was invented by an American Potioneer, Jacob Piquery-Damocles last year. The recipe however wasn't revealed yet."_

 _She gave him a meaningful smirk. "Oh, brilliant, Professor! We're making wolfsbane potion today!" he declared merrily._

 _"Ten points to Slytherin for your brilliant mind, Mister Snape! Do you know why I chose you to be my assistant?"_

 _Severus shrugged. "Because I am not a dunderhead and it's a complicated potion. It must be carefully brewed."_

 _She laughed. "That's one of the reasons, Severus. However, my main intention is to tell it to those cubs' faces that their friend owes you something," she whispered evilly._

 _Severus smirked. "That's evil, Professor! You shouldn't be taking sides," he said, faking a horrified face, but then he couldn't help it anymore. Severus Snape beamed at her with appreciation. "That's why I love you, Professor!"_

 _She stiffened at his declaration._

 _"I'd pretend that I didn't hear that. You don't know me yet, Mister Snape," she said in a serious manner. "What you see in me is just the tip of the iceberg."_

 _._

 _Hermione frowned a little and looked away when she met Albus Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. They were sitting across from each other at the Headmaster's office, waiting for two students._

 _"I've noticed your fondness to young Mister Snape," said the headmaster serenely. "If I correctly remember, you wrote on your journal that he was your Potions Master for five years before he became your Defence professor."_

 _She inhaled deeply. "That's right, sir. He was a great man in my time. I want to help him in any way possible."_

 _"You don't want him to be hurt and become a Death Eater," he remarked, but not unkindly._

 _She finally met his twinkling blue eyes. "Sir, Hogwarts sent me here to change something; to help you fight Tom Riddle. I have provided you enough information in order to defeat him. Now, my coming back here wouldn't make any sense if I let him experience his mistakes again."_

 _"I do not disagree with you on that matter, Hermione," he said softly. "In fact, I appreciate what you're doing for him. You are giving him confidence and... inspiration."_

 _She frowned and glared at the headmaster who only chuckled. "Obviously, the boy is harbouring special feelings for you, dear girl."_

 _"Special feelings which I do not intend to return," she replied promptly. "I am still working as a professor here."_

 _He smiled. "He's not under your classes. When he turns of age, he can pursue you if he wants. Student-teacher relationship, while not encouraged, is allowed, as long as the student is of age and is not on his lover's class."_

 _"Still, I am not from this time. I must return before my birth year or else my magic will be depleted. When the Four Founders helped me, I came across a book by Rowena Ravenclaw. This is not the usual time-travel. I may have a completely different future!"_

 _Albus nodded. "Yes. That's the only problem if Mister Snape decides to pursue you."_

 _"You still don't get it, do you?" she asked angrily. "I can't stay here and if I encourage a relationship with him, he will be hurt in the end!"_

 _"It's not the destination that counts, my dear. It's the journey that matters."_


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 ** _CHAPTER_ 13: Memories**

 _ **"I never thought she'd say goodbye**_

 ** _And I will never understand the reasons why."_**

 ** _-Heart Of Mine (Performed by Bobby Caldwell)_**

 _Hermione was gone from Hogwarts for two months. She joined the other witches and wizards Dumbledore trust: Alastor Moody, Marlene McKinnon and Frank and Alice Longbottom. Soon, they named their group_ Order of the Phoenix. _They searched for the Horcuxes but only found three: the Slytherin Locket, Ravenclaw Diadem and the Gaunt ring. They weren't lucky to find the Hufflepuff Cup and diary. They still did not know where to find it. Dumbledore insisted that they make Severus a spy to find the two other Horcuxes. Hermione objected firmly._

 _When she returned in Hogwarts, the first thing she saw was Severus Snape in the air. Below him, Potter and Black were looking up at him with their wands aimed. She witnessed Severus call Lily a Mudblood and intervened before things get worse. Upon seeing her, Severus looked delighted and she asked him to come with her in her private chambers._

 _They've reached her private chambers in silence and Hermione finally got rid of her cloak. She tossed it to the couch and turned around to face Severus, only to find him running towards her and the next thing she knew, he enveloped her to a very tight embrace._

 _"I've missed you so much!" he whispered, not letting her go._

 _Hermione closed her eyes. "Severus," she whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this._ "

 _He let go of her and gave her an apologetic look. Hermione did not meet Severus's eyes. Instead, she led him to the nearest couch. Severus, a bit reluctant, sat beside her._

 _They glanced at each other sideways. Hermione bit her lip and didn't say anything._

 _"I-I'm sorry," he pleaded. "I lost control of the situation. The past two months without you were like hell. I miss you every day, I think of you every single hour. Please, I can't pretend anymore that you're just a professor. Please, let me lo-"_

 _"Severus!" she cut him off, but not unkindly. "You shouldn't say that."_

 _"But I can't help it. I'm in love with you!" he cried, looking hurt._

 _Hermione stared to his face, clearly not knowing what to say. Then, after a moment she shook her head. "We can't."_

 _"Please just let me love you!" he cried again, now on his knees in front of her._

 _"This can't be happening," she muttered, after closing her eyes._

 _"A-Apologies, Professor," said Severus sadly and stared walking away._

 _Her eyes snapped open and saw him near the main door. She stood quickly on her feet and rushed to grab his arm._

 _"Severus!" she called._

 _He turned around and beamed when he saw her worried expression. He yanked her to him and pulled her closer. Their foreheads were touching and Hermione could hear his breathing and smile. Yes, his smile. When he relaxed, she pulled away gently._

 _"I'm not rejecting you. Hell, no," she explained._

 _He frowned slightly. "But?" he asked._

 _"But I'm a professor! And you're still underage," she reasoned._

 _"That's the only problem?" he asked softly, reaching out for her hand._

 _She allowed him to touch her. "You really don't know me yet," she whispered. Their bodies were pressed again against each other._

 _"Then let me know you... By the time I turn seventeen, we finally knew each other better," he told her while caressing her curly hair._

 _She sighed heavily and led him to the couch. There, they snuggled against each other. "You confuse me, Severus," she confessed._

 _"Jean," he called her._

 _"Hermione," she whispered._

 _"Who is Hermione?" he asked._

 _She pulled away, just enough for them to see each other's faces. "Me. My name is not Jean Puckle but Hermione Granger," she confessed. "I told you, you don't know me yet. There's a reason why I'm not using my real name. But if you really want to know my secrets, you have to learn Occlumency."_

 _He stared at her, as if thinking if it's some sort of prank. "You intrigue me... You know a lot of things- about Potter and his gang, about me and my spells," he muttered. "But I am not scared of whatever secrets you have. I just want you! So yes, if you want me to learn Occlumency, I will do it."_

 _She smiled and touched his cheek. "I'll tell Professor Dumbledore about our arrangement. He's my employer. He has the right to know about us."_

 _He nodded. "Does he know your secrets?" he asked curiously._

 _"He does," she replied. "He's an Occlumens, so my secrets are safe with him."_

 _"When you were gone, he was gone, too for a couple of weeks. You didn't really do some Potions research, did you? You were with the headmaster." It was an observation, not an accusation._

 _"Yes. We did some research, but not related to Potions or my Apprenticeship."_

 _"And you will tell me about it when I can finally occlude my mind?" he asked._

 _She smiled. "Of course. I trust you."_

 _He put a satisfied expression. "Then, by all means, I am willing to learn as soon as possible."_

 _"I'll consult Albus. I am not certain if I can teach you better. With today's events and confessions, I doubt I will be able to concentrate with just the two of us," she said with a snort._

 _"Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" he asked hopefully._

 _She quirked up an eyebrow. "Not too fast, Mister Snape," she said in a professor-like tone. "I wish my boyfriend to be someone of age. For now, we have a mutual understanding that we like each other."_

 _"But I love you!" he said stubbornly._

 _"Patience," she told him. "I feel the same way about you, but I do not want to be a cradle snatcher. Just because I'm only nineteen doesn't mean I will act like a hormonal teenager."_

 _He chuckled. "As you wish, Professor. Oh, we still have eight months before I turn seventeen!"_

.

 _"He could be our key to find the remaining Horcruxes, my dear," he told her the same night after confessing his feelings for Severus and what happened during their reunion in the quarters._

 _"If you are suggesting that he should take the Mark_ Again _, then I am telling you that I will not allow that to happen. I don't want him to join the Death Eaters_ this _time!" she protested._

 _"But I am sure he'd willingly help us," he insisted._

 _"There are other ways than taking the Mark," she said._

 _"It us up to Mr. Snape whether he will or will not join the Death Eaters as a spy. I believe he will do everything he can to help you and will learn from Older Severus's experience."_

.

Hermione and Draco watched the other Hermione and Severus fall in love; how their eyes sparkled when they spoke to each other, how relaxed and comfortable they were when they hug each other. They also watched Severus mend his friendship with Lily and how Hermione softened and became friendly towards the red headed witch. They also learned that the librarian, Madam Irma Pince, was actually Eileen Prince-Snape, Severus's mother. She just changed her appearance. She decided to join the Order and be a spy like Severus. Severus finally spoke with Dumbledore and agreed to be a spy on the Death Eaters once they started recruiting, much to the other Hermione's disappointment.

.

 _"Albus, what's happened? And why did you add new wards?" Hermione asked when she and Severus arrived at Dumbledore's cottage, the headquarters of the Order. It was summ and Hermione and Severus went on a date in Muggle London but they received a sudden message from the head of the Order._

 _"I apologise for the urgent and sudden call," said Professor Dumbledore. "Take your seats, Severus and Hermione."_

 _They did as told. Alastor approached them and handed them a copy of_ The Daily Prophet.

 _ **BUSINESSMAN AND LORD OF MALFOY HOUSE, DIAGNOSED WITH STAGE FOUR DRAGON POX DISEASE**_

 _Hermione frowned. "Stage four Dragon Pox disease? But this is curable."_

 _Severus took her hand. "Hermione, only stage one is curable; like in Professor Slughorn's case."_

 _"I can search for the cure at the Room. It provided me books from the future," she told all of them._

 _Albus gave them a pleased expression. "Severus, I think it is time to visit your friend Lucius and help him. Tell him that your girlfriend from America can help his father."_

 _"But Albus, it's took dangerous. Lucius Malfoy will never ask help from a Muggle-born," she protested._

 _"Hermione, Lucius may be a bastard in your time, but he will do everything for his family," he told her quietly. "I've seen Lucius in your memories. They fought against the Dark Lord in the end. And Lucius is my friend. He cares for his father so much."_

 _She eyed him suspiciously._

 _"Hermione, this is our chance! There's a fat chance that Severus will not have to spy for us; if only we can get the Malfoys on our side," said Professor Dumbledore._

 _She sighed. "If it would mean he won't have to take the Mark and be one of them, fine."_

 _Several pairs of eyes stared at Hermione with approval. His mother, Eileen Snape approached Hermione and pulled her to a hug. "Thank you for everything you do for my son."_

 _Hermione returned the hug. "I love him so much," he heard her whisper._

 _"What a lucky bastard you are, Sev," Lily teased him._

.

 _Hermione went to the seventh floor corridor and paced back and forth._

 _"I need to show the truth to Lucius Malfoy. I need to show the truth to Lucius Malfoy. I need to show the truth to Lucius Malfoy."_

 _When she stopped, the familiar double doors appeared and she quickly entered the room. It was a personal library decorated in Slytherin colours. She looked around and found some information telling her that it was Salazar Slytherin's private library. She also saw few portraits of previous heads of Slytherin House. They were moving like the portraits at the Headmaster's Office, but won't speak to her. Perhaps, they would only speak to a Slytherin. She also found the answer she's looking for written on an old parchment._

A Slytherin will only trust a Slytherin,

Therefore, little lioness

Do not tire yourself

For I, Salazar Slytherin,

One of the Four Hogwarts Founders who sent you here

To save lives

To change lives

To open eyes

Will never fail you

In whatever you wish for.

 _There was a faint knock on the door and before she could move from where she was, it opened and two wizards entered: Severus and Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione was stunned for a moment upon seeing Young Mr. Malfoy for he looks a lot like Draco, except for his long hair. Draco's hair was always short and brushed back. But the rest of their features were the same.

"You've seen a lot of Father's photos before. Why do you look surprised?" asked Draco.

"It's different in person," she replied.

He nodded. "Yes. It's like seeing myself," he chuckled.

 _"Severus," Hermione called._

 _The two wizards approached her. "Hermione, I would like you to officially meet my friend, Lucius Malfoy," he said to her and then he turned to his friend. "Lucius, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Jean Puckle. She prefers to be called Hermione."_

 _Lucius stared at her but not in a rude manner and then slowly took her hand to kiss it, just like any other pure-blood man would do. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Puckle."_

 _"Please, call me Hermione," she said softly but instantly pulled her hand away._ _She suddenly looked afraid. "Let's take our seats." She led the two wizards to the sitting area near the fireplace. Hermione sat on the couch and Severus settled beside her. Lucius sat on the wingback chair to their left._

 _"I have never seen this room before," he said, traveling his eyes around the room._

 _"It's Salazar Slytherin's personal library. I just discovered this last night," she explained._

 _Lucius Malfoy stared at her. "But surely you're not a Slytherin. Severus told me that you're from America and a Muggle-born."_

 _"Yes, that's true," she replied. "But in Hogwarts, ask and help will be given to those who needs it. I will get straight to the point, Mr. Malfoy. I will help you, but it's not for free. Your father can be cured by the potion I brewed using a very advanced recipe. But I need something from you."_

 _"What is it that you want?" he asked, not breaking their eye contact._

 _"I cannot tell you yet, but once you see it, you will know," she said, standing up on her feet. Please remain in this room. Severus and I will be waiting outside."_

 _Severus also stood up and stopped her by holding her by the wrist. "Hermione, are you sure about this?" he asked anxiously._

 _She nodded. "Let's leave it to Salazar Slytherin, shall we?"_

 _Severus turned to Lucius. "My friend, do not be worried. You will be safe here. You trust me, don't you?"_

 _Lucius nodded but it was forced. "Of course, Severus. I told you, I will do everything if it would mean saving my father's life."_

 _"To be honest, I do not know how long you'll be here, but once you're done, please seek us at my office, near Professor Slughorn's," she said gently. Lucius nodded and they walked out of the room, leaving Lucius Malfoy alone._

 _"Are you quite sure that he will see what he has to see?" asked Severus uncomfortably._

 _"Sev, it's what the Room gave me, plus I found a letter from Salazar Slytherin himself. That told me what to do," she explained._

 _Severus's face relaxed. "The Room never failed you. Very well, then. Let's wait at your chambers." He took her hand and they walked hand in hand to her rooms._

 _._

 _Lucius Malfoy knocked on Hermione's private chambers where she and Severus were brewing Wolfsbane Potion for Remus. Lucius looked haggard and they allowed him to rest and have tea and biscuits before asking anything._

 _Lucius slumped on the wingback chair, holding his tea cup. He looked like he fought in a war or hunted by some dark wizards. Severus, who was sitting beside her and across from Lucius, couldn't take his eyes off his friend. Severus was looking at the older wizard with worry._

 _Lucius gave out a heavy sigh and placed the teacup on the table. "I don't know how to begin; not because I do not know what to say, but because I don't know how to describe it. I must be going barmy," he said silently, holding his head with his hands._

 _"Lucius, my friend, you can tell us anything," encouraged Severus. "The Room itself was mysterious and unexplained things can happen."_

 _Lucius looked up to meet their anxious stares. "How long was I gone?"_

 _"An hour," replied Severus carefully._

 _He closed his eyes. "I've spent a month there, but I did not feel hungry. I've seen the future..."_

 _"Tell us what you saw," encouraged Severus again._

 _Lucius met her eyes and dropped his gaze at her cloth-covered left forearm._

 _"Is it still there? Bellatrix's Mark?" he asked._

 _Severus frowned. Hermione shook her head. "You mean, the word 'Mudblood' she carved on my skin with pleasure? No. It was gone when she died. Thanks to Mrs. Weasley. Even if that woman fed me with love potion, she did one thing that's right."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _She smiled. "It hasn't happened yet, whatever's bothering you," she said gently._

 _"The Dark Lord was horrible," he said, looking disgusted. He stared at the coffee table, as if the scenes were there. "He was a half-blood bastard himself; created Horcruxes by killing people and splitting his soul into seven. I saw the Death Eater attacks before Harry Potter was born and I was a part of it. I saw myself wearing a Death Eater mask and robes; killing Muggle-borns- innocent people. I saw his downfall and how I lied to the Ministry by telling them I was Imperioused, but I wasn't. I saw myself become a liar, a corrupt wizard who goes to the Ministry of Magic carrying a bag of gold to bribe the Minister," he said, sounding desperate._

 _Then, he met her eyes. "I saw my future son grow up and became a spoiled, bullying and Muggle-born hating brat, and I'm sorry for the things he did to you, Hermione. I was a bad father in another timeline... I almost killed you just to get the damn prophecy and in the end, I landed in Azkaban." And then he looked at Severus with glassy eyes. "The Dark Lord wasn't merciful. He took the opportunity to use Draco to punish me. He Marked him at sixteen and ordered him to murder the headmaster... and you, Severus, your soul have been tainted because of my family; because you chose to help my son and in the end, you got killed." His eyes finally released few teardrops and he looked away, trying to hide his emotions._

 _"But Lucius, don't feel bad for yourself," she said, trying to console him. "The Room showed you what happened in_ my time _; in my past and I am here to change the future. We are in the process of destroying the Horcruxes."_

 _He stopped. He froze. He gave her a questioning look. "Have you? Destroyed some Horcruxes already?" He sounded like a hopeful child._

 _She nodded. "At this time, there are only five Horcruxes: the locket, the ring, the cup, the diary and the diadem. We've destroyed three and we're still searching for the diary and the cup. In my time, if you remember, those items were entrusted to you and to Bellatrix Lestrange. Now, we don't know where those things are. We need you to help us." She said the last words pleading._

 _"What do you want me to do?" he asked carefully, or rather, suspiciously._

 _"Lucius," Severus began. "Tom Riddle trusts your father, correct?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"And you are going to recruit us, the Slytherins, on the first Hogsmeade visit to join the Walpurgis Knights," he stated. Lucius nodded again even if it wasn't a question. "Can you help us by being a... spy?"_

 _"A spy?" he gasped._

 _"Yes, Lucius, a spy," she said. "Much like Severus's role in another time. But this will only be for a while, until we can finally get the Horcruxes and destroy them. You've seen my friend Harry defeat Voldemort because after all of the Horcruxes were destroyed, he was mortal again. Now, if we can only find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy them, he will be mortal again and we'll leave him to Dumbledore's hands. Dumbledore will be the one to defeat him this time."_

 _"If I agree to be your spy, my father will be totally cured, correct?" he asked. She nodded. "And he will live for a very long time."_

 _She nodded. "For a very long time."_

 _He took a deep breath. "I will have to speak with Dumbledore to ensure not just my father's safety but Narcissa's as well."_

 _Hermione and Severus turned to each other and both of them were wearing hopeful smiles. They held and squeezed each other's hands to show their affections. Then, they turned back to Lucius._

 _"I can give you the potion today, but first we must meet Albus," she said with a smile._

 _Lucius offered them a small smile and nodded. A moment later, the three of them Floo'd to the headmaster's office._

.

Draco slumped on the couch. His face was crestfallen. "So, that's why we were not friends in the other time because my family hates Muggle-borns... And the other Lucius Malfoy hated your kind."

Hermione reached for her fiancé's hand. "Your father and grandfather changed their views because they owe the other Hermione. They also took the light side. Your father was the key to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. They also got Regulus Black on their side. He prevented his mother's pregnancy by lacing her food with contraceptive potion."

Draco looked at her and stared to her hiney eyes. "I'm sorry."

She looked puzzled. "Why?"

"'Cause the other Draco Malfoy was a bastard."

"But you're not him," she said matter-of-factly.

"I know," he replied and closed his eyes. "But still, I feel bad."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "All right. Then I'm sorry, too, for the other Hermione chose a different wizard."

Draco opened his eyes. "What if... you and the other Hermione were the same? Are you going to leave me?"

She shook her head. "I am not her."

"How can you be sure?"

She shrugged. "Intuition? But one thing is for sure. I am not her."

Draco gave her a satisfied look and smiled.

.

 _Hermione sat on the visitor's chair in front of the headmaster's desk. She was crying silently and Professor Dumbledore was behind his desk, waiting patiently for her to say something._

 _"Can you just pretend to be my real grandfather for today?" she asked between her sobbing._

 _Professor Dumbledore reached for her hand on the desk. "My dear, I see you as the daughter I never had. You even spoke with me like a rebel daughter, especially when we're arguing about Severus." He chuckled._

 _Hermione smiled a bit and wiped her tears. "I have to leave him," she said._

 _Professor Dumbledore nodded but did not interrupt. He motioned for her to continue speaking._

 _"The Four Founders presented me the replicas of their treasures and three options. First, the Slytherin Locket and Sword of Gryffindor. I could wear the locket like a time-turner and go back to the time I left with the sword. I can kill the new Dark Lord, Percy, and Dark Lady with it. The sword will not work for the others; only for me."_

 _"But you don't want that," the headmaster said matter-of-factly._

 _She shook her head. "My friends were dead... Perhaps my parents, too. The Weasleys know where to find them."_

 _"And the second option?" Professor Dumbledore asked kindly._

 _She cried even more. "The Ravenclaw Diadem. If I wear it, I could stay... But once the other Hermione is born in Nineteen Seventy-Nine, my magic will be depleted. I can be the best potioneer, but a wand will no longer be useful to me... Severus came of age last week and got a letter from Gringotts. He inherited the Prince family fortune, because they already disowned Eileen. Sev bought a flat for me in London... He didn't tell me, but his thoughts were too loud when it's just the two of us. Also, he was planning to propose, now that Riddle has been defeated."_

 _Professor Dumbledore gave her a faint smile. "He loves you so much, dear."_

 _She forced a smile. "It's tempting, but I will be an orphan. My parents won't know me. Harry and Neville will not be my friends."_

 _"The third option?"_

 _"The Hufflepuff Cup. It has a potion which can make me gone and reborn... But I will be a completely different person. My life will start over."_

 _Professor Dumbledore eyed her intently. "And you like that better," he stated._

 _She nodded. "I want to experience a happy childhood; a Voldemort-free world. I want to see Neville with his parents. I want to see Harry carefree and healthy. I want to stay with my parents more, not worrying that Voldemort's minions might kill them."_

 _Professor Dumbledore squeezed her hand. "Then speak with Severus and your friends. After that, go back to your time. I'll watch you grow up_ again. _"_

"So, that's what happened... Hermione Granger was reborn!" exclaimed Draco.

She nodded. "That's why your mother told me to remember that I am not her."

"And she is indeed a savior. She saved and changed many lives."

She smiled. "She is."

"She's like you."

She nodded. "At some point. But we're not the same person."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews. For those who feel sorry for Snape, you can read the other fanfics I've written. :) There was one where in Hermione **friend-zoned** Draco and he ended up being the godfather.

This chapter is the shortest, but I really had to cut and create another chapter.

 **CHAPTER 14: Aftermath**

 _ **"But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you.**_

 _ **And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now."**_

 _ **-Perfect (Performed by One Direction)**_

"Find me, Draco," came her bedroom voice as she watched him walking with a blindfold around their hotel room.

Draco smirked. "I can smell you, you know!"

She ran to their closet and placed a silencing charm before opening her trunk to collect Draco's Quidditch shirt. She pulled off her blouse and wore the oversized green shirt.

Surprisingly, Draco made it behind her. "Got you!" he said triumphantly, yanking her by the waist from behind. She giggled when he nuzzled her hair and planted a kiss on the side of her neck without removing his blindfold. His hand traveled south and paused when he realized that she wasn't wearing any shorts or pants. The shirt was long enough to cover her thighs, anyway. Hermione tilted her head to meet her fiancé's lips and he returned the kiss with equal fervour. Draco's hand started to move again and came under her shirt until it reached beneath her knickers. She squirmed and pressed her back against his body but cursed in a sexy voice when _something_ poked her butt. Draco's other hand went to her shoulder and shifter her so that she's facing him. He kissed her passionately as he inserted a finger to her core. She gasped, but opened her legs wider and clasped her hands behind his neck before removing his blindfold. Draco finally caught sight of her and smirked when he saw what she was wearing.

"That's my shirt," he remarked with tease.

"But you said, what's yours is also mine," she reminded.

His eyebrows rose. "When did I say that?"

"When we were eleven, before we went to Hogwarts."

He beamed, pretending to _finally_ remember. "But it's my Quidditch shirt and it says 'Malfoy'."

"But I will be a Malfoy soon," she reasoned with a playful smile.

"That's right. I won't argue anymore." His words were followed by kissed and he pulled her even more closer; his finger moved excellently until Hermione moaned and he carried her to the bed.

.

When Hermione woke up, the first thing she saw was the thick, brown curtain moving in the air by the widely opened window. Outside the window, the sun was already up and she could clearly see the beautiful buildings in the heart of Milan.

She smiled at what she saw. They started their two-month travel in Europe last week and their first destination was Italy. They started to relax and enjoy each other's company. After everything that's happened, they deserved it.

After viewing the other Hermione's memories, they took their N.E.W.T.s and left Hogwarts in June. They immediately joined the Order of the Phoenix.

At first, it was awkward because all of them knew that she watched the other Hermione's memories; and it became more awkward with Madam Pince around, knowing that she was really Eileen Prince. But Lucius and Narcissa warned them that she was not the woman they met two decades ago. To limit her interaction with them, Hermione and Draco decided to help Narcissa search for her sister's possible Horcruxes. It wasn't easy at first because they didn't have spies. But Andromeda Tonks was convinced that Bellatrix's Horcruxes were most likely Black family heirlooms. With the help of the goblins, they found out that Bellatrix made it to her vault and retrieved some jewelries. Among them were their mother's engagement ring and locket.

Now, the next problem is where to find them. The two Black sisters traveled to the places Bellatrix have been before, but did not find the Horcruxes there. Until Lucius Malfoy recalled Bellatrix's obsession to Tom Riddle, her Dark Lord. Without Professor Dumbledore's permission, Lucius, Regulus Black and Frank Longbottom went to the graveyard where Tom Riddle's body was buried. They found what they were looking for in his casket and finally destroyed the Horcruxes. A week later, the Order and Aurors raided the old Lestrange Manor and captured the Death Eaters.

The first two years since the Death Eaters gathered back together, they were all very careful not to draw attention but still raided Muggle houses whenever they wanted to. On the third year, they were at loose. They started raiding the wizarding villages openly to show Dumbledore and the Order that they were powerful.

Finally, there was peace. Hermione's parents went back to England and continued living normally. She was hesitant to go on a trip with Draco when they came back but they were kind, as usual. They urged her to continue their plans. And now, she's just starting to enjoy every moment with the man he loves.

Hermione heard the noise caused by the water tap, causing her to drift away from her musings. She shifted her position in the bed and realized that she was alone. Soon, Draco came out of the bathroom and joined her again in the bed. She happily snuggled to him.

"Morning," he greeted.

She kissed his bare chest. "Morning."

"We don't have to go out until two in the afternoon. The tour guide will take us to the Colonne di San Lazaro, followed by a canal tour," he told her with a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Good." She snuggled even more and tightened her hold to his bare waist. "Let's stay here until noon."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No," she replied. "I'm sleepy." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him next to her. They came back to the hotel around midnight from a tour and dinner. They slept around one.

Draco nuzzled her hair and once again, his hand traveled south: to her knickers. He started running his hand on her still covered crotch. She moaned and her lips met his nipple. Before she could stop herself, she licked it with her tongue. It was Draco's turn to moan. "Honey... You're incredible," he whispered with a hint of lust.

She smirked and shifted so that she's on top of him. It's her first time to do such thing to her boyfriend of five years and she wanted to see how far they could go. Draco ran his other hand on her breast while the other made it inside her knickers and two fingers in her core. She started to moan with pleasure and went to Draco's other nipple. Draco grabbed his wand and magically got rid of her knickers. She pulled away to look at him quizzically.

"I want to... do something," he whispered, not taking his eyes off her. "But only if you're willing to do it as well."

She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Yes. I think it's time."

Draco gave her a happy look and pulled her for a proper snog. His hands were under her shirt- still his Quidditch shirt. Meanwhile, Hermione removed his pyjama pants and underwear. They were now both moaning and panting. Their hands explored each other. Draco rolled the two of them. She's now underneath him and they're both naked. Draco started to kiss her neck, the valley between her breasts and finally, his tongue licked her pink nipple. His member was now poking her private part and she started to open her legs.

"Are you certain?" he asked her politely.

She smiled and cupped his cheek. "I am."

Draco nodded happily and started to move his lower body while their lips meet again. Hermione closed her eyes and started to enjoyed the feeling.

 _Finally,_ she thought.

Draco urged her to open her legs wider. They were almost there. Almost there, but they were disturbed by a loud tap on the window. It was very, very loud.

"Holy shite!" Draco cursed and rested his forehead against hers.

Hermione opened her eyes to look at the window. Her eyes widened at the sight of the brown owl. "Love, that's a St. Mungo's owl!" she said with urgency.

Draco quickly turned his head to see the owl and he got off her to get the letter tied on the bird's leg and checked it. Draco stared at her with worry on his face.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

Draco swallowed. "It's for you." He handed her the letter that was addressed to her.

She took it from him with trembling hands. "But my parents... They are Muggles."

Draco said nothing and watched her open the letter. Hermione read it and she couldn't believe her eyes. She shook her head violently.

"Honey?" came Draco's worried voice.

She lowered the paper and faced her fiancé. "They found Professor Snape's body on the ground where the Shrieking Shack once stood," she told him silently.

Draco looked confused. "He's gone for four months." She nodded. "But why did they tell you?"

"'Cause I'm his heir... And the only person who can decide for his health."

Draco stared at her with confusion still all over his face. Then he looked hurt and jealous. Hermione's vision became blurry. It was followed by few tear drops falling on her cheeks. She tasted something salty. She was crying.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming!

Good news: This fanfic is coming to an end and I have another DraMione in line. Plus, I've been promoted.

Not so good news: I may take a break from writing SevMione 'cause I'm hooked with DraMione right now. Also, I won't be able to post regularly 'cause I'll be very busy and will have longer working hours.

 **CHAPTER 15: Severus Snape**

 ** _"Ever since I met you  
You're the only love I've known  
And I can't forget you  
Though I must face it all alone  
All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely see  
Wishing you'd come back to me  
And that's all that matters now  
All at once, I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Holding on to memories  
And it hurts me more than you know  
So much more than it shows  
All at once_**

All at once  
I looked around and found that you were with another love  
In someone else's arms  
And all my dreams were shattered, all at once  
All at once  
The smile that used to greet me brightened someone else's day

 ** _She took your smile away_**

 ** _And left me with just memories, all at once."_**

 ** _-All At Once (Performed by Whitney Houston)_**

Hermione Granger stared at the unconscious figure of her former potions professor, Severus Snape. Two days ago, she was with the love of her life in Milan, Italy and almost lost her virginity to him. Of course she wanted to do it. They've waited for a very long time and Draco is the only one she wants. Not having him by her side feels weird. For the first time since she was six years old, Draco wasn't around.

She sighed, remembering the last time she saw him.

 _"I'm sorry, love," she apologised after telling Draco why she was needed at St. Mungo's._

 _Draco looked crestfallen and nodded his head. "I will try to understand... but I am completely aware that it's not your fault. You go. I'll stay here._

 _Hermione's heart was crushed. It felt weird, looking at him. He's half naked and just five minutes ago, they were about to make love, to finally become as one, but that twice-damned owl arrived. She magically dressed herself and sat on the bed. She rested her head on her hands._

 _"Don't blame yourself," Draco said gently, trying to console her. He sat beside her and placed an arm on her shoulders._

 _"But you're upset," she said._

 _"Not with you. I just don't like the situation we're in right now," he said and sighed heavily._

 _She sat up straight and faced him. "I'm not going. Madam Pince was his mother. Mrs. Potter was his best friend..." She shook her head violently._

 _Draco cupped her face. "Honey, you're not that kind of person. You will help when you're needed."_

 _"But we're supposed to enjoy and travel together!" she cried._

 _Draco enveloped her in his loving arms and hushed her like a child. He kissed the crown of her head and ran a hand on her back. She relaxed in his embrace and cried._

 _"Why is life so unfair?" she complained._

 _"I don't know," came his gentle voice. "But Fate had been cruel to him... to Professor Snape. Fate gave him a taste of good life, but took it from him forever. He was able to see a girl; a lady who looked exactly like the witch he loved, but she wasn't her. He could not have her back. Life was hard for him."_

 _She closed her eyes and tightened her hold to him._ He was right, _she thought._

Of course, she's always right! _the other part of her mind said._

 _She looked up to him. "Thank you for always understanding."_

 _He gave her a faint smile. "Just don't break off our engagement and come back to me."_

 _She kissed the tip of his Patrician nose. "I will come back to you," she promised._

 _And the same day, she took a Portkey that would take her back to England. She immediately went to St. Mungo's and asked for Severus Snape._

Professor Snape was holding a time-turner when Hagrid found him in the Shrieking Shack. Minister Shacklebolt came to investigate and it turned out that the time-turner was Professor Snape's own invention. He looked exactly like the day he went missing, according to Hagrid. He was soaked with blood and was very weak. The healers said that his magic has been depleted, too. He was already weak over a year ago, that's why he took leave of absence from Hogwarts. It was because of too much exposure in Pensieve; his own memories. Viewing the Pensieve is all right, but too much extraction of your own memories can lead to loss of magic. And that day at the Shrieking Shack, he did a very powerful magic: he transported himself four months to the future (if accidentally, they did not know), causing him to totally lose his magic. His wand was totally useless.

Hermione stayed at the hospital most of the time with Eileen Snape as Madam Pince, both waiting for any update about Professor Snape. Mrs. Potter and Narcissa also came. Narcissa, to her relief, decided to provide her company. She was the only one Hermione was comfortable with. She was close to Mrs. Potter before, but after she learned about the other Hermione, they felt awkward towards each other.

"My dear child," came a familiar voice. Hermione jerked her head to see the person beside her. It was Lucius. She smiled.

Lucius reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Cissy is with Andromeda right now at her house," he explained. "She had to help her because Dora's out of the country; Auror duty. Remus is in Hogwarts. I hope you don't mind my company."

She smiled to the man she considered her second father. "Thank you for being here," she replied instead. "How's my godson? Haven't seen him since I came back."

"He's fine and healthy. The last time I saw him, he changed his hair to blonde and eyes to grey," he said with delight.

She beamed. "I wish he would do it again when I and Draco are around." And her smile faded at the thought of him. Draco. She's still not used to being alone; to not having him by her side.

Silence. Lucius stared at Professor Snape's unconscious figure but did not say anything.

"You were like his brother," she stated.

Lucius nodded. "He's the brother I never had. We used to argue, especially when it comes to Lily. He fancied her before their fifth year and I didn't like the idea. Then, he fell in love with another witch. A stranger. A time-traveler."

She frowned. "But they were only together for less than a year. Why did he spend the rest of his life waiting for her? He couldn't he move on?"

Lucius faced her. "I guess you didn't see much of their moments together?"

She shook her head. "We didn't."

"Probably because Draco was around. But the other Hermione and Severus were deeply in love. She already admired him even before her time-travel. He was so grateful to her when he learned about her past and mission to stop the Dark Lord.

"Hermione was always protective of Severus that she would sometimes argue with Albus. She was the only who had the balls to talk back to him and disapprove his decisions and actions. She was willing to do everything to save Severus from being a Death Eater; from taking the Mark again and he was forever grateful. Severus was neglected by his father, though loved by his mother dearly. Lily was the first witch he ever fancied, but she didn't return his affection. Instead, she always told Severus that he will always be a best friend for her. So when Hermione returned his feelings, he was ecstatic. Then she saved his life and the world. Severus thought that he could only repay Hermione's sacrifices by being loyal and devoted to her. Falling for another witch would mean betraying Hermione. He placed her on a pedestal and believed that in her second life, she would fall for him again."

Hermione wiped her tears. She didn't realize that she was crying; crying for Professor Snape.

Lucius took both of her hands. "I'm so sorry, my dear. I felt like it was my fault that Severus ended up like this because I encouraged you and Draco. But I didn't want to be the bad wizard again. I didn't want to stop you from being friends."

"No. Not your fault," she insisted. I didn't have friends before Draco came. He was the only friend I have before Hogwarts. Please, don't blame yourself."

Lucius nodded and embraced her like his own daughter.

.

A week passed. Professor Snape was still unconscious. The healers said that his condition could be compared to what Muggles call comatose and aneurysm. His brain was affected due to too much extraction of memories. But unlike in the Muggle world where there are respirators, in the wizarding world, they would just wait for the person to wake up or worse, to stop breathing.

Hermione came up with a routine. During daytime, she would stay at hospital and watch over him. She would leave before dinner and go to Malfoy Manor. She couldn't go to her parents' house because she would have a lot of explaining to do if ever. Narcissa would often provide her company. She spoke with Mrs. Snape and Mrs. Potter, but only about her professor's condition. Sometimes, it was hard for her to think of the reason why she was there. But when she thought of their teacher-student interactions, especially when he gave her a special task for extra credit, she would feel more comfortable. She wanted to think that she was there because she was his favourite student.

On Professor Snape's thirteenth day at St. Mungo's, he passed away peacefully. Hermione arrived from Malfoy Manor and the healer assistant told her the news. She coordinated with St. Mungo's staff and Mrs. Snape and Mrs. Potter. They arranged his funeral. While doing all those things, Hermione was mourning, not for the man who left her his wealth, but for the best Potions Master she ever had and hero of the wizarding world.

She went to Professor Snape's rooms at Hogwarts to gather his things. She donated the books to Hogwarts library. She gave Mrs. Snape all of his belongings, including some photographs of the other Hermione with Professor Snape. Mrs. Snape accepted them, but declined Hermione's offer to give back the London flat and Gringotts vault. She, however, was glad to take back and live again in Spinner's End. As she was living as Madam Pince, they pretended that she sold the house to her.

"I can't take the house in London and his money. He saved them all for their future," said Mrs. Snape.

Still clueless of wha to do with the flat abd money, Hermione thanked the woman and they parted ways.

She stayed at the manor after the funeral. Even though she wasn't that close to him, she still needed time to mourn for Professor Snape before going back to Draco.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They made my day.

 **CHAPTER 16: Wedding Bells**

 ** _"Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart_**

 ** _You make it easier when life gets hard  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again."_**

 ** _-Lucky (Performed by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat)-_**

Hermione tickled her four month old godson on the couch and showered him with kisses. Teddy seemed to be having fun because he kept on laughing and even changed his hair colour to brown like hers. Next, he changed his green eyes he inherited from Remus to honey. "Aren't you such an adorable angel?" she told him sweetly. "A metamorphmagus like your cool mother!"

"And thank Merlin for that!" came Remus's voice who showed up in the living room with a cup of tea. He sat on the couch across from her and Teddy. "I was worried when I found out that Dora was pregnant. I thought our child would inherit my Lycantrophy."

"Dora's blood is stronger than yours, then," she replied.

"I am stronger than him in many ways," quipped Dora who entered the room, too. "And stop calling me Dora!"

She chuckled and spoke to Teddy in an animated manner. "Your mum is cool but sometimes silly. Why on Earth would she expect me to still call her 'Tonks' when she's now a Lupin?"

To their surprise, Teddy laughed like there's no tomorrow. "Oh, you're such a cool darling. I think you'll be a Hufflepuff like your mum."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Dora.

"Hey! He'll be a Gryffindor!" said Remus.

"Talking about Houses now?" said Harry who entered the house. She came at the Lupins' with Harry, Neville and Luna after a group date in London. She couldn't stay at the manor the entire day and wait until Draco comes back from his trip. She needed to unwind with her friends.

Draco. She hasn't seen him yet since she left him in Milan and it's been a month since Professor Snape passed away. She stayed at the manor and mourned. She and Draco corresponded. He decided to travel more and give her space and time. He will come when she's ready. She sent him a letter a week ago, telling him that she's ready, but she got no reply. Knowing Draco, he must be planning something. Now, Hermione have been waiting for his return.

"'Mione!" called Harry loudly.

She glared at him. "What? You didn't have to shout!"

"Right, because I kept on talking and you weren't listening," he said and rolled his eyes.

"What were you saying?" she asked with annoyance.

Harry scowled. "See for yourself."

She rolled her eyes as well and carefully handed Teddy to his mother. "Where?"

"Seashore," he said lazily.

The Lupin residence is located near the sea, making their cottage look more beautiful and inviting, though it's not yet summer.

Hermione put on her cloak and left the cottage. She took the one hundred meter walk and searching for anything familiar, until she spotted the familiar platinum blonde hair she's been dreaming about for the past month.

Draco was facing the sea. He was throwing rocks while standing on one leg. He was also wearing his old Quidditch shirt, the one she wore before she left. Hermione's heart was now beating faster and faster. She wanted to fly just to reach him right away. But she wanted to surprise him, so she picked her wand and cast Silencing Charms on her trainers before running towards him. She hugged him tightly from behind, closed her eyes, buried her face on his shirt and nuzzled his familiar masculine scent. Draco didn't move, but she felt his hands on top of hers. She started to cry, realizing how much he missed his touch and everything about him. He slowly turned around to face her. Hermione pulled away gently but Draco didn't let go of he hands. She opened her eyes and stared at the beautiful face she longed to see, even if her eyes were glassy.

Draco smiled faintly and cupped her cheeks. "Honey," was his first word.

Hermione sobbed again and threw herself to him. He enveloped her in his loving arms and kissed the crown of her head. "I missed you so much, love!" she said between her sobs against his chest.

Draco ran a hand on her back and raised her face using his other hand. His grey eyes met her brown ones. "I missed you too, so much that I wanted to follow you as soon as you left. But I know you needed time and space. And my jealousy had to subside first before coming here."

"I told you, you're the only one for me," she reminded.

"I know, but you can't blame me for feeling that way. At least now, I'm over it and here with you."

"Oh love!" she exclaimed. "You don't know how happy I am right now that you're here."

"I can see that you're happy, but perhaps you can show me how much," he said with a smirk.

Normally, Hermione would call Draco a conceited and arrogant prat but this time, she didn't. Instead, she pulled him closer and snogged him senseless.

.

After an hour of making out by the seashore, Hermione and Draco decided to make an appearance at the Lupins together where their friends were also waiting.

"Draco!" exclaimed Dora when they entered the house and everyone gathered in the living room. Dora stood up to meet Draco and she gave him a hug.

"Hey, cousin!" he greeted back. Where's your little gryndilow?"

Dora slapped Draco so hard on his biceps. "Don't you dare call my son a gryndilow!"

"Ouch! Calm down, woman!" Draco complained and wore a pained look. "All right. Where's the cub?"

Dora stared at him. "That's acceptable. He's sleeping in his room. Don't you dare go there and wake him up!" she warned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine." Then, he reached for a small package in his inner cloak pocket and handed it to his cousin. He waved his wand and the package was back into its original size. "For Teddy. They're infant cashmere clothes. Bought them in Switzerland and I hope he'll like-"

Draco trailed of because Dora pulled him to a tight hug. "That's so sweet of you, Draco," she said, sounding emotional.

"He's always sweet," said Hermione fondly, looking at the two.

Dora pulled away gently and tried to her tears. "Well, he's always sweet to you. But not to me."

Draco scowled. "You're older than me. You should be the role model but all you did when I was a kid was to tease me."

Hermione and Remus laughed with the others. "Whatever," muttered Dora. "I would've been nicer if you just called me 'Tonks'."

Draco faked a sneer. "That's why you chose Hermione to be you son's godmother instead of your own cousin. 'Cause you don't trust me."

"Love, stop that. You'll be Teddy's unofficial godfather when we get married."

Several pairs of eyes looked at them. "You're getting married?" asked Harry stupidly.

"No, Potter, we're breaking up," replied Draco sarcastically.

Hermione hit his arm. "Don't you dare!"

"Honestly? What's with these witches? I'm not a punching bag!" complained Draco. Then, he turned to Harry. "Of course there will be a wedding. I did propose, didn't I?"

"But I thought..." Harry trailed off.

"Harry, you knew that we just needed time to be alone and away from each other," she reminded him.

"I'm happy for the two of you!" said Neville cheerfully. "So, did you decide on the date?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and smiled. He placed an arm around her shoulders. "I don't mind a summer wedding," he said without taking his eyes off her.

"I don't mind, either," she said to him. After a month of separation, she didn't want to let go of him; she didn't want to leave him anymore. She just wanted to spend every moment with the love of her life.

"Oh! Aunt Cissy will go crazy as she only have two months to prepare a wedding!" exclaimed Dora. "She was more excited than my own mum during my wedding preparations."

Hermione laughed. She remembered Dora and Remus's wedding. It was very private (only few family friends were invited), but Narcissa Malfoy, who loved throwing parties, made sure that her niece will have the best wedding of the year. Hermione could imagine now how her wedding will be like.

"It's two months before summer. Do you know what this means?" she asked Draco.

Draco met her eyes with an affectionate look. "We shouldn't see each other for at least a month before the wedding. That's if we're still going to follow the pure-blood way."

"Of course, you will!" quipped Dora. "You followed the courtship rules. You should also follow the engagement rules."

Draco smirked. "In that case, let's not waste time, Honey. Let's make our remaining one month worthwhile."

Before Hermione could answer, Draco bent down to kiss her passionately, not caring if they're surrounded by their friends and his relatives.

"Get a room, you two!" yelled Harry.

Draco pulled away gently, but didn't let go of her. He faced the crowd. "See you lot at the wedding!" And the next thing Hermione knew, they were in her room at Malfoy Manor.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** And now, we're coming to an end! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and the 17k+ views. I am glad that I accomplished another story and it's my favourite pairing.

Again, thank you! Mischief Managed.

 **CHAPTER 17: Happy Ever After**

 ** _"A faded wedding photograph_**

 ** _You and me in our first dance_**

 ** _Our eyes are closed_**

 ** _We're lost in one sweet embrace_**

 ** _Since those days the world has changed_**

 ** _Our love remains the same_**

 ** _God knows we've had our share of saving grace_**

 ** _And I'm proud of all the blessings_**

 ** _You have given me_**

 ** _The mountains we have climbed to get this far_**

 ** _You learn to take the laughter with the tears_**

 ** _After all these years."_**

 ** _-After All These Years (Performed by Journey)_**

In a small cottage with a garden full of pansies, lilies and bluebells and with white picket fence, there lived two people, a witch and a wizard, whose lives revolved around each other since they were six years old. They went to school together when they were eleven and the entire school population witnessed their friendship, courtship at thirteen and engagement at seventeen. A year after they left school and before starting their own careers, they got married and lived in this cottage with white picket fence, located at the back of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione Jean Malfoy wanted something simple, yet inviting for a home, preferably in a countryside. Draco Malfoy was the only heir of the Malfoy House, thus making her dream of having a simple cottage as a home impossible. He cannot leave his ancestral home and of course, his parents.

 _"Honey, you know perfectly well that as the next heir of the Malfoy House, I cannot leave, otherwise, the wards cast by our ancestors won't recognize me if there would be another place I call home," he told her very patiently._

 _It was two months before their wedding day. Draco asked Hermione for the wedding gift she wanted. Normally, pure-blood girls would ask for jewels they could wear on their wedding day. But Hermione Granger is no pure-blood. And she wasn't a fan of jewels. She just wanted a house of their own._

 _"So, it's impossible," she said matter-of-factly. "Never mind."_

But Draco Malfoy was the type of wizard who will do everything to make his witch happy, so...

 _"We'll build your dream house at the back of the manor, near Mother's garden."_

 _Hermione's face lit up, her eyes widened like saucers. "We will?" she asked, still not believing her ears._

 _Draco nodded and smiled. "Of course. That way, the wards will still recognize me... But once I take over my father as the Lord of Malfoy House, we should move in to the manor."_

 _She nodded eagerly. "Yes. Thank you, love."_

 _He kissed the tip of her nose. "Your happiness is my happiness."_

 _As they were both sitting on her bed in Malfoy Manor, their kiss deepened, their hands explored each other's body. It's been a month since they had that kind of physical intimacy and Hermione was still willing to surrender herself to Draco. She squirmed when Draco's skillful hands massaged her breasts, his playful tongue licked the side of her neck. In return, because she could already feel that she was wet, she reached out for his bulging crotch and slipped her hand in his boxers._

 _"Fuck!" he cursed with lust._

 _"Someone's hard and angry," she teased._

 _"And someone's wet," he teased back. "I can smell, you know."_

 _"So, what are we gonna do?" she asked, pretending to be stupid and innocent._

 _"What do you want to do?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her._

 _"I'll tell you if you tell me first."_

 _"All right. I'll tell you and listen carefully, because I've been waiting for this moment since I was thirteen," he whispered seductively against her ear. "I want to taste every part of you. I want to run my hands on every part of your body. I want to bury Draco Junior deep inside your core and I want you to scream my name; only my name when you come. Now, will you allow me to do all those things to you?"_

 _She smirked. "My pleasure." As soon as she finished the sentence, Draco crashed his lips to hers and started doing things he wanted._

 _._

Three decades after they first met, Hermione and Draco were blessed with two children: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, born in 2003, four years after his parents's wedding; and Lyra Nymphadora Malfoy, born in 2005 and goddaughter of Nymphadora Lyra Lupin. Both of the Malfoy children were studying in Hogwarts. One was sorted to Slytherin, one was in Gryffindor. One of them was a carbon copy of his father and the other inherited everything from her mother from her bushy brown hair, honey coloured eyes, button-like nose up to the last freckle.

Scorpius got his father's physical traits, habits and intelligence. He was a talented Quidditch player and every girl's dream. He had the tendency to be an arrogant prat like his dad, but also a protective brother. He loved Lyra dearly even if he annoyed her most of the time.

Lyra loved books. She was a bit bossy like her mother and had the tendency to be a 'know-it-all'. Her paternal grandmother made sure that her bushy brown hair was always given enough attention and she wouldn't go around having a bird's nest on her head. Her rather large front teeth were fixed by Grandpa and Grandma Granger as early as possible.

So far, Hermione and Draco were both proud of their children. According to their Herbology professor and Scorpius's godfather, Neville Longbottom, they were the most brilliant in their respective years.

Meanwhile, Hermione Malfoy immediately took a job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after marrying Draco. She worked as Madam Bones's secretary for five years before becoming her superior's successor when Madam Bones became Minister for Magic.

Draco focused on helping his father run their businesses and traveled often. But since he's a wealthy man and the businesses were stable, he can stay at home or travel with his family whenever he wanted to.

Over the years, Hermione and Draco's love for one another deepened and their marriage was getting stronger every day. Now, they've reached their eighteenth wedding anniversary while the children were at Hogwarts. The house was silent and the only noise could be heard were two people moaning and screaming each other's names.

"Faster love, please," Hermione pleaded as Draco was moving above her and his member was buried deep inside her.

"Fuck! After eighteen years of marriage and two children, you're still tight, Honey!" he said seductively. His forehead was sweating, his lower body was moving faster and Hermione didn't mind. She opened her legs further.

"Oh... Grey, please!" she screamed.

"What do you want?" he demanded against her lips.

"You!" she yelled back. "I want you to cum deep inside me!"

"As you wish!" he said roughly and moved faster and faster until he screamed her name and unloaded his seed deep inside her.

They were both panting and sweaty. Draco rested his forehead against her and gave her lips a chaste kiss. Hermione smiled. "You're supposed to be in Germany today, but I'm glad you didn't come," she said.

Draco closed his eyes and rested his head between her breasts but still careful not to put his entire weight on her. "I'm glad _I came."_

Hermione chuckled and slapped his shoulder. "I came, too," she replied. "Happy Anniversary."

Draco lifted up his head and kissed the til of her nose. "Happy Anniversary, Honey."

Soon, Draco fell asleep and Hermione stared at the canopy of their four poster. She could still remember that day... Her wedding day.

 _Hermione silently looked herself at the mirror while her maids of honour, Luna and Cho, fixed her long train. Usually, witches wear dress robes on their wedding day, but Hermione's parents insisted that she should wear a white wedding gown. And so, Draco was also convinced to wear white Muggle suit._

 _Her modest wedding gown was a gift from her parents; a very expensive gift, but she was an only child. Her parents would spoil her anyway. She was wearing a white A-cut gown made of Lace and English Net. It had dreamy tulle and a bow at the back. That was her 'something new'._

 _Her 'something old' was her gold engagement bracelet. 'Something borrowed' was Cissy's old wedding tiara and 'something blue' were the Sapphire earrings from her mother._

 _The wedding took place at_ The Fallen Angel _orphanage grounds where they first met. The Ministry Aurors placed wards on the area of the wedding while the occupants of the orphanage were on a trip to Ireland, funded by Lucius. Greg and Vince were Draco's best men. Hermione chose her only girl friends and the partners of her best friends. Yup. Neville finally asked Luna out and started dating after Neville left Hogwarts. Cho and Harry were still together. Vince and Greg were still single because they were focused on Auror training program. They said that love can wait._

 _The binding was officiated by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic. Unlike in the Muggle world, the binding ceremony was very fast. After ten minutes of exchanging vows, they started dancing for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy._

 _"Are you happy?" came Draco's voice._

 _She nodded 'yes'. "Of course. And you?" she asked._

 _He beamed. "This is the best day of my life."_

 _"I promise to love you always and forever," she said solemnly._

 _"Forever," he said with a tone of approval._

.

Lyra Malfoy stomped her foot while waiting for her brother outside the Slytherin entrance. They met at the great hall and Scorpius told her that he wanted to show her the broomstick he got from their parents and they would go flying at the Quidditch pitch. But after ten minutes of waiting outside the entrance, she got bored and annoyed. "How dare that brat make me wait here? Dad will hear about this!" she whined in the middle of the corridors.

"What's a Gryffindor doing here?" came a male silky voice beside the entrance. Lyra looked up to see where the voice was coming from: the portrait of a wizard with raven black curtain of hair and hooked nose. He was also wearing black teaching robes. The wizard on the portrait finally took a good look of her.

"I'm sorry, just waiting for someone."

The wizard quirked an eyebrow up. "Boyfriend?"

She shook her head violently. "Brother."

"Who?" the portrait asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

The wizard on the portrait froze for a moment and studied her. "You look like _her_... Is your mother Hermione Granger?"

"Hermione Malfoy," she corrected.

The wizard's eyes brimmed with tears. "Of course. Miss Malfoy, can you please tell your mother something from me?"

Lyra nodded. "Of course, Sir."

"Tell your mother that I miss her... And that I am happy she married Draco."

Lyra nodded again. "Of course, Sir..." she trailed off. "Do you mind if I ask for your name?"

"Severus Snape."


End file.
